Oh What Webs We Weaver
by Merrymime
Summary: Cordano!!! With a little bit from Weaver, the Alderman, Dorsett and Susan, but mostly hot Robbie & Lizzie. Finally, brand new Chp 21 AND Chp 22!
1. Welcome Back

This is just a little idea about season 10. It's things that might happen with Elizabeth and Romano mostly, but there's a good handful of stuff about Weaver and Dorsett, as well. It takes place after season nine. Of course whenever I guess about what'll happen next, I'm usually wrong. But hey, it's fun anyway, right? A few things seem to be thrown in the story without any purpose behind them, but I'm gonna expand those things later in the story. This is all I've written so far, but I know what I'm going to write for the whole story, so it will get better. I hope this turns out to be a good, long story this summer before season ten starts. So let me know what ya think. I plan to rewrite frequently, but let me know if you think it has potential or I should just throw in the towel. The story presumes you've seen all of season nine, so I don't go into things that have happened on the show and if you haven't seen all of season nine, this does contain spoilers galore.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters on ER. They have been completely created by others. I'm just havin' a bit o' fun.  
  
This chapter is rated G - Other chapters will be a higher rating.  
  
Oh What Webs We Weaver  
  
Chapter 1 - Welcome Back  
  
As Dr. Romano walked briskly to County General after being gone a little under a month on medical leave, he clinched his jaw ready for whatever the day would dish out at him within the hectic and draining emergency ward. Having taken the EL this morning, (driving had turned into something a bit more difficult than it used to be) Robert had plenty of time to dwell upon everything and everyone he hated behind those doors. He dwelt on all the looks and stares he would receive upon going in and how people would stare at his arm, or lack there of, all the day long. He was not looking forward to it. However, he would make do.  
  
The day was cloudy. It had obviously rained, by the look of the puddles still on the pavement outside the hospital. He took a deep breath before going in, then launched in to utter chaos. It was only 8:03 am, yet people were walking briskly in every direction, shouting requests, grabbing supplies, etc. He stepped behind the front desk.  
  
"Jerry, where's my breakfast?" sighed Romano.  
  
Jerry was talking on the phone frustrated at whoever was on the other line. "Uh, hold on," he said to the person on the phone and then turned to Romano, "What?"  
  
"Forget it. I don't eat in the morning, anyway. Neither should you by the look of it."  
  
Jerry ignored his statement and got back on the phone. Robert flipped through some charts on the desk and heard the phone ringing on another line. He looked up at Jerry who wasn't about to answer it, being engulfed in his own conversation. He then looked around to see who was going to get it. After seeing no one, he gave in.  
  
"Well, I see you all have done great while I was away. Am I the only person who works around here?" Answering, "ER. You shoot 'em, we street 'em." There was a long pause before he heard anyone. "Hello?" There was no one there, so he hung up slightly annoyed. He sped off to the lounge for some coffee.  
  
As he stormed in, he spotted Dr. Corday standing next to the table with a tall dark haired man he didn't know. He looked a little familiar, but that was it. They were both smiling, so he had obviously said something to make her laugh. As soon as Robert came in, they turned to face him. He merely turned to the coffee pot trying to ignore them, but to his dismay no coffee had been made yet. Yet another bothersome annoyance to the ER.  
  
"Oh Robert, good, you're here. I don't think you've had the pleasure of meeting Dr. Dorsett yet. Dr. Dorsett...Dr. Romano, Chief of the ER." The last bit she had trouble getting out and looked down a bit as she said it. Robert glanced over at her, noticing the awkwardness in her voice. Dr. Dorsett held out his left hand for Romano to shake. Robert merely looked down at Dorsett's hand, then immediately gave him a look like he was the stupidest person on the planet. Dr. Dorsett had known, of course, what Romano had been through and realizing what he had done, pulled away his hand awkwardly.  
  
"Uh, Dr. Dorsett has recently been hired as a new surgeon in the OR...quite a few months ago actually," stated Elizabeth.  
  
"I guess our paths just never crossed," Dorsett replied pleasantly.  
  
"I've been a little busy," stated Robert coldly as he turned to leave. He didn't even pretend to be cordial to this guy. Why should he?  
  
Elizabeth followed him as he left, because she wasn't done talking to him. Dr. Dorsett did not consider actually following them himself. He stayed in the lounge as they left and looked around a bit, thinking it a little strange that he was now all of a sudden alone.  
  
"Um, Robert," continued Elizabeth as her and Romano walked, with her just slightly behind him, "Dr. Dorsett will be covering the ER today." There was a pause with no remark from him as they reached behind the front desk where he grabbed a chart and began to look over it; so she continued. "So if you need a consult, page him, alright?"  
  
Not looking up from the chart, "Alright." He wondered why she felt she had to say this to him.  
  
She sighed and stared at him distraught. He finally looked up at her quizzically. She looked around briefly, leaned in slightly closer to him and whispered. "Are you sure you're ready for all this?" She was concerned about him coming back to work so soon. He sighed, put the chart back, picked up another one and started scanning it. She continued. "You've barely healed up. You must still be on meds-"  
  
"Oh my gosh, will ya look at this," Robert interrupted loudly, not wanting to listen to Elizabeth lecture him, "Dog bite in curtain two. Well, I better cut to the chase and not keep this one waiting. We wouldn't want the kid to start gnawing off his own hand now would we? Excuse me Elizabeth."  
  
She glared at him as he walked in front of her to get by. He didn't want to talk or think about it anymore. He wanted to just get over it and get things back to normal...try to get used to this new life. 


	2. Control

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own any characters on ER. I am not profiting from this, except for having fun.  
  
PG - For one bad word and some pregnancy talk. The rating will get higher in later chapters, but I'm just establishing things now. Please be patient. It will get better.  
  
Chapter 2 - Control  
  
As Kerry sat at her desk, her eyes wandered up to the clock on the sidewall. It said 2:38 pm. She'd been there since 6 o'clock this morning and the piles on her desk didn't seem any shorter. She was stressed. She got up to take a little break, but just when she stood up, she remembered she needed to talk to Gallant about his request for a month's leave of absence. Apparently, he wanted to go practice medicine at his old military camp that was shorthanded and needing someone to fill in until they could find a replacement. He said it could be anywhere from a week to a month. He wasn't sure. Kerry wasn't too keen on this idea, because they were already shorthanded as it was and she really needed him there.  
  
As Kerry got off the elevator on the first floor, she looked around for Gallant, but couldn't see him anywhere. Carter whizzed by her saying, "Hey, Kerry," but was gone by the time Kerry responded back. She was just about to give up and come later when things weren't as hectic (like that happened), when she heard a loud clang from a room behind her and a woman yelling. She decided to check it out and get involved.  
  
"Now ma'am, you're gonna have to calm down," stated Luka as he tried to push the fairly large, hysteric pregnant woman back onto the bed.   
  
"No," she screamed, "don't touch me." She looked at Kerry. "I want another doctor. He wants to take my baby."  
  
"Apparently, Ms. Clayton doesn't trust foreigners," replied Luka to Kerry.  
  
"When I'm asleep, he's going to cut out my baby and take him to his country, I know it. You don't know. I've seen it. They did it to my best friend's cousin. It's their plan to control our country. You listen to me. I'm right-"  
  
"Alright," stepped in Kerry in her authoritative, yet civil tone, "just calm down. What seems to be the trouble?"  
  
Although Kerry addressed her question to Ms. Clayton, Luka thought he should answer before Ms. Clayton just continued with her accusations. "She came in with some abdominal pain and mild bleeding. I was going to do an ultrasound, but she won't let me."  
  
"Has she had a previous pregnancy?" she asked Luka.  
  
"Yes. This is her third child," he answered.  
  
"Okay, ma'am," Kerry said, now speaking to Ms. Clayton, "Dr. Kovac is one of the best doctors in the hospital. He's been here a long time and I can guarantee he is not going to harm you or your baby-"  
  
The woman almost went white with fear as she grabbed Kerry's arm and pleaded with her. "No...no...I need another doctor please-"  
  
"Miss, I understand you're upset, but we have to examine you to make sure there's nothing wrong with you or you're baby."  
  
"You think there's something wrong with my baby?" She was still scared out of her mind; now with yet an additional fear.  
  
Kerry continued trying to calm her down in now a bit gentler tone, "I'm sure there's probably nothing wrong at all, but since this is you're third child, the placenta could be constricting the cervix and causing you to bleed. We just want to be sure. We want to make sure you and your baby are perfectly healthy."  
  
She started to relax a bit.  
  
"So just let Dr. Kovac examine you and then you can lea-"  
  
Ms. Clayton's fear returned, "No, not him! Somebody else!"  
  
Kerry knew all the doctors were busy and shifting doctors around could get confusing. It could cause some of the doctors to not get along. She was about to continue her persuasions, when a new voice appeared on the scene.  
  
"What seems to be the problem here?"  
  
Kerry turned to see Dr. Romano walking over and then standing next to her looking at the patient. Kerry glared at him briefly, the way she frequently did, before acknowledging him. "Robert, everything's under control here."  
  
"Welllllll, I don't know about that. I could hear the screams all the way from the cafeteria. It seemed to be disturbing everyone's most satisfying lunch of day old meatloaf and cold pea soup."  
  
Not knowing Dr. Romano, the patient seemed pleased to see him. She spoke in her most calm voice yet. "I was merely wanting to see a different doctor, but she wouldn't let me."  
  
Dr. Romano glanced at Luka, then at Kerry, "Huh. Well, I see no problem in that. Seems like a reasonable request to me. We'll make sure someone else comes in here as soon as possible."  
  
There was an awkward silence as Kerry continued glaring at him before she said, "Fine!" and stormed away. "Asshole," she muttered under her breath. Maybe he heard her, maybe he didn't. Who cares. She knew she was now his boss and she could have told him to take a hike, but she felt that would just cause more trouble than it was worth. If he wanted to think he was the big cheese over the ER, she didn't care. At least she doesn't have to deal with him quite as much as she used to. She was walking briskly back to the elevator when Gallant spotted her.  
  
"Oh, Dr. Weaver, did you get my req-"  
  
"Not now Gallant. Hold the elevator!" Gallant watched as she stepped on, pushed a button and the doors closed swiftly behind her. 


	3. The Worse Day

Disclaimer: I do not own characters from ER.....bummer.  
  
G - This is all Kerry I'm afraid, but it's necessary for later. I'll keep writing soon. When I outlined this story, it looked to be about 19 or 20 chapters total. Let me know what you think. Should I keep going?  
  
Chapter 3 - The Worse Day  
  
Kerry rushed back into her office and slammed the door behind her. She sat back at her desk and tried to continue working. Getting enveloped back in her work was just beginning to calm her down when there was a small knock at her door. She looked up, but before she had a chance to say, "Come in," he already had.  
  
"Am I disturbing you...Miss Chief of Staff?" he said in a slightly playful tone.  
  
"No, not at all," Kerry replied pleasantly. It was Alderman Bright. She had hoped she would never see him again. I guess hopes rarely come true.  
  
"Well, you've got yourself quite a setup here." He glanced around her office seeing the many pictures on the walls, books and ornaments on the shelves, as well as the countless piles of paperwork on her desk and floor. He gestured towards a chair. "May I sit down?"  
  
Kerry just stared at him for a moment before answering, but that moment felt like an hour. She was surprised to see him. "Oh, of course, I'm sorry, Jonathan ...Please, have a seat." He sat and for a moment she just stared at him expecting him to state what he was there for. However, he seemed quite cool, calm and collect wanting to keep things casual. He realized she wasn't going to let her hair down, though.  
  
"Okay, this is why I'm here...." He paused and looked at Kerry almost apologetically for what he was about to say, "...I need a favor."  
  
Kerry grew physically tense and looked away from the Alderman at the door behind him. She suddenly had this crazy urge to just get up, run through that door and never look back....but she didn't. She looked back at Bright.  
  
"There's this kid at the office...I guess he knew Keith and through Keith found out about me and now he's threatening me...," he sighs, "Look, to make a long story short, he needs a shot -"  
  
Kerry's mouth fell to the floor. She was completely shocked and appalled that he would ever consider coming back there again after what happened last time with Keith's death.  
  
He began to talk faster, "Now, I know what you're thinking, but you don't have to worry, Kerry. He's not allergic to penicillin. He's taken it before. He had a case of pneumonia one time or something and they gave it to him then for that. Look, there won't be any problem this time, I promise. Okay....Kerry?" he smirked slightly trying to lighten her up.  
  
Kerry just glared at him not answering, but inside they both knew the answer. She was in too deep now. She couldn't back out. He had her. He had her good. She might as well have sold her soul to this man. He could control her in any way he saw fit and there was nothing she could do about it, because if he went down, she went down with him. And he knew that. She looked away.  
  
"Great," he replied, getting up, "he'll come by tomorrow morning around 11. If you could be down there when he comes, it'd be great." He gave her a quick smile and nod good-bye as he left. She stared at his back as he left her office. Once he was gone, she didn't feel any better. This had definitely been a bad day.  
  
She looked up at her clock. It was only 3:45, but she couldn't take this anymore. She had to go home. Just as she stood up, Gallant knocked on her open door.  
  
"Dr. Weaver? I'm sorry to disturb you, but could I have a word with you?"  
  
She answered him with her voice a little slow, soft and shaky, "This isn't the best time, Gallant. I was just on my way out. Can we talk about it tomorrow?"  
  
"Well, I would appreciate it if I could get an answer today. I sent you my request last week. I wouldn't push it, Dr. Weaver, but the hospital on base needs an answer by 5 today."  
  
She just stared at him for a moment. She decided to just get it done and get him off her back so he'd leave.  
  
"I'm sorry, Gallant, but I can't let you go. We need you here too badly. We're going crazy with the small amount of people we have and we just can't afford to let you go right now." She was very abrupt.  
  
Gallant was a little taken aback and frustrated. "So that's it?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm afraid so."  
  
He stomped out of the room appalled. 


	4. The Date

Disclaimer - Yet again, I do not own any characters on ER and am not profiting at all from this story, unless of course some ER writers happen to see this little story of mine and think "Hey, that's a great idea! I think we'll use that." (Tee-hee)  
  
PG - for some minor sexual innuendos. Please forgive my lack of medical knowledge. I've just been trying to learn a bit off the Internet and from watching ER. If you know something I've messed up medically, let me know. Thanks for the reviews. They're very encouraging. I think you'll like my future plans for Dorsett. Also, the restaurant is made up.  
  
Chapter 4 - The Date  
  
As Dr. Corday made her first incision on Mr. Beauregard, she couldn't help but notice Dr. Dorsett frequently glancing at her over the operation table. She of course did not look up at him, pretending to be completely focused on Mr. Beauregard's spleen. He definitely seemed to have a fondness for Elizabeth and she knew it, but for the life of her she had no idea why. Granted, he was rather "easy on the eyes," but young and a bit cocky; always strutting around like he owned the place; a big know-it-all putting on some front like he has something to hide.  
  
His glances turned into stares. She couldn't avoid him much longer.  
  
"So, Dr. Dorsett, I heard you got to scrub in on a Whipple this morning," stated Elizabeth trying to break the tension...well, her tension, anyway.  
  
"Yes, I did. Quite fascinating, really. I got to assist. She was only 32, blonde, attractive."  
  
Elizabeth glanced at him with a cold, blank stare. "Did she pull through?"  
  
"Why? Jealous?"  
  
She gave him another cold look without answering.  
  
He continued, "Yes, she pulled through just fine."  
  
"That's a five hour procedure. You still had enough energy to come here this afternoon?" She was trying to keep the conversation trivial.  
  
"Oh, I think you would find I have lots and lots of energy Dr. Corday." When her expressions still did not change, he decided not to push his luck. "So this Dr. Romano, he lost his arm recently I was told."  
  
"Yes, he did." She stayed focused on Mr. Beauregard's spleen.  
  
"He doesn't seem like a very happy guy."  
  
"Would you be very happy if your arm was severed by a helicopter?"  
  
"I guess not." He leaned over Mr. Beauregard to seemingly get a closer look at what Dr. Corday was doing, but in the process became quite close to her.  
  
She looked up at him. "Are you always so intrigued by splendectomies, Doctor?"  
  
He looked back up at her straight into her eyes, "Only with such a captivating subject."  
  
She held his gaze for a moment, trying to read his mind and his motives. Shirley glanced at them with a smirk and then glanced at the other nurse in the room.  
  
"Why don't you just keep suctioning?" she finally replied.  
  
"I love it when you talk dirty."  
  
"Shirley, clamps."  
  
His eyes never dropped. "Have dinner with me tonight."  
  
Everyone had been telling her to get out and have some fun. Here was her opportunity. After a brief moment, she dropped her guard slightly. "I can't. I'd have to find a babysitter. That's too short notice."  
  
"I'm free." Shirley piped up.  
  
Elizabeth looked over at Shirley with a mixed expression of anger that Shirley would suggest she baby-sit and surprise that Shirley was even listening.   
  
"Basin." Elizabeth practically threw the spleen in the metal bowl Shirley held.  
  
Finally, Elizabeth gave in, mostly because she felt she had no choice and no excuse to get out of it. Also, maybe people would now get off her back about going out.  
  
"Great. I'll pick you up at 7:30."  
  
Elizabeth put on a flirty, little smirk, "You don't know where I live."  
  
He leaned in closer to her; mere inches from her face, replying with her same smirk and inflection of voice, "Well I guess you'll have to tell me."  
  
She began to eye him suspiciously again as they remained close. After a fairly long moment, Shirley cleared her throat and Elizabeth backed up remembering that poor Mr. Beauregard would wake up eventually. "Right. Would you like to close, Dr. Dorsett, seeing as how I have a busy evening to get ready for?"  
  
Still smirking, "Absolutely, Dr. Corday."  
  
"Come and find me when you're done," as she walked out the door.  
  
--------  
  
Elizabeth wasn't that nervous until she walked into "Le Vivre," the very prestigious French restaurant Dr. Dorsett had chose for their little excursion. She thought she had been in some pretty pricey places before, but never had she set foot in any place like this. There were fountains everywhere: big ones, small ones, some lit with different colored lights, one even had an elaborate waterfall.  
  
"Smoking or Non?" the host asked politely.  
  
"Smoking," answered Dorsett automatically. Elizabeth shot him a shocked stare.  
  
He saw her look and then changed his mind to the host. "Oh, Non. Sorry."  
  
"Oh, no, it's alright." Elizabeth rebutted quickly.  
  
"Are you sure?" Dorsett asked.  
  
"Yes, yes."  
  
"Smoking," Dorsett said again to the host shyly.   
  
The host nodded, then guided them to their table and held the chair out for Elizabeth. She smiled politely back at him. He offered them their menus, which they accepted, then continued to plug the wine and specials for the evening. Obviously a speech he had rehearsed many times before them. He talked Dr. Dorsett into the wine and then left.   
  
Elizabeth decided to try and enjoy her meal even though she wasn't sure she'd be able to keep it down. But she tried to settle her nerves. She hadn't been on a date since Mark and it wasn't easy. She couldn't stop thinking about him.  
  
"I didn't know you smoked." Elizabeth stated plainly.  
  
"I know," he replied guiltily. "I've tried to quit, but..." He didn't finish his explanation.  
  
"So, what's good here?" Elizabeth asked pleasantly while opening the menu. But before she could even read the top appetizer, he snatched it away.  
  
"Oh, you won't need that. I come here a lot. I'll order for you."  
  
This surprised her. She supposed he thought he was being chivalrous, but it kind of turned her off. Also, why did he come here a lot?  
  
Hesitantly she replied, "Okay."  
  
Then there was silence. Oh there were forks clinking, waiters passing and the general murmur of countless conversations at once...but in their little corner of the world...silence. Finally the waiter brought their wine, to her relief, and took their orders, from Dr. Dorsett only, of course. To this day she couldn't tell you what she ate. It was in French; some sort of fish with vegetables. He began some small talk while they waited for their food.  
  
"So how old's your daughter?"  
  
"She just turned two. Likes to get into things I'm afraid."  
  
"Yeah, tough age...terrible twos," he chuckled politely. Elizabeth smiled, but realized at that moment he knew nothing about children.  
  
"Yes. She won't stop talking either. Just jabbers away non-stop. In fact, there was this one Saturday we went to the park and there was a little boy about her age playing in the sandbox with a pail and shovel. So she goes up and says to him, 'Look,' and points behind him. Then the boy says, 'What?' and looks back. Then she says, 'Is that your mommy?' and he goes, 'Where?' Then she says, 'Behind that tree.' The boy then runs all the way over to the tree to look for his mommy. By the time he comes back, Ella, my daughter, has already filled up his pail with sand, dumped it all over her head and tells the boy, 'Look, a hat.'"  
  
Elizabeth laughed as she remembered her story and how cute Ella looked.  
  
Dorsett just smiled at her.  
  
She stopped laughing awkwardly, "I guess you had to be there." She gulped down the last of her wine.  
  
At last, their food arrived and they ate. Elizabeth was nervous, so she continued to chatter away with hospital stories and stories from England, but mostly stories about Ella. Because besides Mark, which she did not wish to talk about, Ella was the biggest thing on her mind. She tried many times to turn the talk toward him, but he never would reveal much. However, he did seem to be a good listener, even though it was painfully obvious she was boring him to tears.  
  
The mood didn't change until dessert...which was some sort of custard thing with strawberries. The strawberries had pepper on them - an odd combination to her mind.  
  
"So, can I ask what happened to Ella's father?" he asked cautiously.  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"I understand if it's none of my business."  
  
"No, no, it's alright." She paused. "Her father died about a year ago."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I had no idea."  
  
"It's alright...really."  
  
There was a long pause as he stared at her compassionately. He then broke the silence. "He must have been a very good man."  
  
Elizabeth nodded.  
  
He took another bite. She had stopped eating.  
  
"You've been through a lot. You're very strong. I never would have guessed."  
  
"Thank you," she replied.  
  
"You wanna go?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, please." She was very tired now.  
  
"Okay." He got the check, paid and they were off.  
  
-------------  
  
As they walked up to her door, he stopped her from going in quite so fast.  
  
"Wait," he paused, "did you have a nice time?"  
  
She nodded politely, avoiding his eyes as she did. She didn't really have all that great a time. She had had better dates in the past. He did seem nice, though. He was probably just nervous like she was.  
  
"Good. I had a nice time, too."  
  
She was still looking down.  
  
"Elizabeth?" He touched her chin to lift up her face towards his. "I really would like to see you again. Please?"  
  
She didn't answer, but kept looking at him. He was very attractive. He leaned in toward her and kissed her lightly. She returned his kiss, but not fervently. He noticed this and after a couple of kisses pulled away.  
  
"Good-night, Elizabeth," he said politely. "I sincerely hope we can do this again." He slowly walked away, keeping his gaze on her as long as he could. Elizabeth stepped into her house, quite more confused about this man now than ever before. 


	5. Fine

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters on ER. Okay? Good enough? Good.  
  
PG for some language. Alright. This chapter is a little bit more Cordano. There will be much, much more to come I promise. Also, please forgive my feeble attempt to write a trauma coming in. That's not an easy thing to do when you don't have any medical training. I'll probably revise this chapter as I start to pay more attention to the reruns.  
  
Little note: Remember the name of the chapter as you read.  
  
Chapter 5 - Fine  
  
It was hot and muggy. All the air conditioners were working full blast at County General this morning. Thankfully they worked. Dr. Romano sat outside in the emergency bay taking a break. He was deep in thought as he played with the styrofoam cup in his hand. It was about halfway full with coffee, which by now was quite cold. He glanced up to find Dr. Corday making her way to the ambulance bay doors to start a brand new day. She hollered at him before she even got there.  
  
"Robert, what are you doing out here? It must be 100 degrees."  
  
He just shrugged.  
  
"Bad day already?"  
  
"Oh, let's see, 4 prostitutes, 5 stomach flus, 2 OD's, an infected belly button ring and of course the 3 year old with the Lego up her nose. Doesn't get any better than this. What time is it?"  
  
She looked at her watch. "About 10:30."  
  
He nodded and looked back down at his coffee cup again. She could tell he obviously had something on his mind.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"Robert?"  
  
Not moving his head, but only his eyes, he looked up at her. "Oh, fine." He wondered if maybe he should talk to her about what was bothering him. She sighed, and then sat down beside him. She thought she knew what was wrong.  
  
"Look, Robert, I know it's hard. You're having to get adjusted to...everything. It's not fair, I know."  
  
He changed his tone all of a sudden. He sounded almost professional, like he was now talking shop.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I just remembered. I wanted to make you aware of a...," he paused to consider his words carefully, "recent development and get your opinion on it."  
  
Elizabeth was a little taken aback by this sudden mood swing. "Okay," she said. They could hear an ambulance in the background.  
  
"Okay, so...yeah, the thing is-" he started, but just then an ambulance pulled up and Doris was pulling someone out. Robert and Elizabeth got to work.  
  
"MVA. Motorcycle vs. pedestrian on Lincoln Drive. Hit and run. Minor lacerations to the face and arms. Major cuts on the legs. Possible neck injury. Resps 80 over 110. Heart Rate 90." Doris spitted out.  
  
"I was fine. I was just getting something to eat," the patient said confused. He was an elderly man, but not that old; maybe mid-sixties. His hair was graying and he was slightly heavy set, but not an unattractive gentleman. Robert and Elizabeth took him inside. Susan joined them when they got in.  
  
"Sir, can you tell me your name?" Elizabeth asked him as they wheeled him down the hall.  
  
"Nicolas...Nicolas Dublin," he replied.  
  
"Okay, Mr. Dublin, where does it hurt?" she asked.  
  
"All over," he moaned. "I'm just here for a convention."  
  
They got him into Trauma Two. Susan took over.  
  
"Okay," said Susan, "On my count. One...Two...Three."  
  
They shifted him over and started going through the motions. Susan was on Mr. Dublin's right examining his chest while Romano was on his left feeling around his stomach. Elizabeth was examining his head and neck.  
  
"Pupils are equal and reactive." She felt around his head and neck for injuries. "No obvious signs of spinal damage."  
  
"Sir, is there anyone you'd like us to call?" asked Susan.  
  
"My wife," he answered hazily, "she's in Wisconsin. I'm just here for a business convention. I was crossing the street. I didn't see him."  
  
"Okay," said Susan to Haleh, "can we get a hold of Mr. Dublin's wife, please?" Haleh wrote something down and then walked out of the room.  
  
"All organs intact," ripped out Romano. Romano took the man's hand in his. "Sir, can you squeeze my hand?" He did so. "Good grip." Romano shouted.  
  
Elizabeth rushed from his head to his feet, bumping into Robert slightly as she went. She put her hand on the bottom of the patient's foot. "Nicolas," she yelled, "I need you to push your foot against may hand. Can you do that?" He did so. "Good lateral muscle control," she shouted.  
  
"Good," said Susan, and she moved over to behind his head, "we're gonna take this collar off now, okay?" she said to Mr. Dublin and then did so.  
  
"My leg," said the patient, wincing.  
  
Romano examined his hip. "Yes, it is. You did a pretty good number on it." Elizabeth came up beside Romano to have a look, too.  
  
"He broke it," she said.  
  
"Yep," Robert replied.  
  
"Well, we can take care of that." Elizabeth then turned to Mr. Dublin. "I'm afraid you broke your hip, but there seems to be no other serious injuries. We will have to schedule a hip replacement, probably in a day or two, but that's it. You're going to be just fine." She paused. "You were lucky."  
  
He snorted, "Yeah." Susan and some nurses then wheeled him away to the OR.  
  
Things began to calm down. The nurses scattered and slowly left. Romano began messing with some stuff in the drawers in the corner of the room. He was stalling. He was still considering whether to talk to Elizabeth or not. Soon, Robert and Elizabeth were the only ones left in the room.  
  
Elizabeth was writing on Mr. Dublin's chart while walking out. She was walking slowly, not really watching where she was going. When she got to the door, she was startled.  
  
"Hey, beautiful!"  
  
Dr. Dorsett had appeared right in front of her.  
  
"God, you scared me," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Oh, sorry," he said. He looked her up and down quickly without her noticing. Then asked flirtatiously, "How ya doin'?"   
  
She answered rather cooly, "Oh, fine. Yourself?"  
  
"Fine." He leaned his hand up against the door so she couldn't escape. "Hey, you know," he began, "last night was so great, I was thinking I could maybe come by your place tonight. Bring some steaks, some wine, maybe some candles." He leaned closer to her. "You wouldn't need a babysitter."  
  
She was uncomfortable. She automatically glanced behind her at Robert, who automatically glanced back at her, and then continued to fiddle with stuff in the drawers. She was feeling awkward with Robert's being right there. Although why this made her awkward, she couldn't quite say.  
  
"Ummmm," she whispered, "I don't know if that would be a very good idea."  
  
Dorsett glanced at Romano's back then quickly returned to Elizabeth. "Why not?"  
  
"Uhh..." She couldn't think of an excuse. Maybe she did want him to come by. She wasn't sure. She liked him okay, but something was stopping her. Maybe it was Mark, she thought.  
  
"Excuse me," Robert barked loudly as he made his way through them and out the door. He didn't really want to hear this. Elizabeth took this advantage to leave, as well. However, Dorsett followed her.  
  
"Well, what about tomorrow?" pleaded Dorsett.  
  
Elizabeth stopped walking. Romano was long gone by now, thank God, she thought. "Listen," she stated quite clearly. "I thank you for your offer. Last night was...nice. But, I'm afraid, I'm just not wanting a relationship right now...with anyone."  
  
Dorsett gave a look as if to say, 'Oh, come on, be real.'  
  
She just looked at him desperately, "I just need a little time to sort things out. Please."  
  
He hesitated, then "Alright...alright. I'll slow down. That's tough for me, though. I am Fast-Eddie. Remember?"  
  
"Thank you." She composed herself and then said, "Can I put you down for a hip-replacement on Thursday?"  
  
"Sure," he sighed, "why not. Who?"  
  
"His name's Dublin."  
  
His smile disappeared. "What's the first name?"  
  
"Uhhh," she looked at his chart. "Nicolas." Dorsett turned white. "Do you know him?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"No," replied Dorsett quickly. "Umm, I gotta go," he said and left.  
  
Elizabeth thought that was odd, but she shrugged it off and proceeded to walk off.  
  
----------------  
  
"Jerry, what are all these charts still doing here? Some of these people have been here since Watergate," Romano yelled. "I have slugs in my garden that go out faster than these."  
  
"I don't know," stated Jerry.  
  
"Well I want you to page everyone who is not working right now and tell 'em to get in here and page everyone who is working right now and tell 'em to get up off their asses and get to work."  
  
"Fine," said Jerry. He leaned over and whispered to Chuny, "Geez, what flew up his shorts?"  
  
"I heard that," Romano snapped.  
  
"Ummm, excuse me," said a young man from behind the counter. He couldn't have been more than 25 and he was a little soft spoken. He was thin with brown hair and brown eyes; no major or distinctive features.  
  
"What do you want!?" barked Romano.  
  
The young man jumped back slightly. "Uh, I was just looking for a Dr. Kerry Weaver?"  
  
"Well, that's surprising," snipped Romano. "Wrong floor," he barked again.  
  
"Oh, well I was told I was to meet her here."  
  
"Well then, aren't you privileged. SIT DOWN!" He was still yelling.  
  
After a little bit, Elizabeth came to the desk and put up Mr. Dublin's chart. She saw Romano was there. She actually hadn't forgotten there was something he wanted to tell her.  
  
"Oh, Robert, was there something you wanted to discuss?"  
  
"What?!" he shot out at her.  
  
Her forehead crinkled at him. "Was there something you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"Oh, that, no. It's been taken care of."  
  
Now she raised her eyebrows at him in disbelief. She had known Robert Romano long enough now to know when he was mad or lying or both and she could usually tell why, as well.  
  
"Oh, stop it, Robert," she snapped. "You can't fool me. I know you."  
  
He just walked away without saying anything. For some reason, (and she wasn't quite sure why) this infuriated her. She followed.  
  
"Okay, fine," she whispered, glancing quickly over her shoulder to make sure no one was listening, "Yes, I had dinner with Dorsett last night, but for your information I didn't even really enjoy myself. And I'm not having dinner with him tonight, tomorrow or any other night in the future that I plan on. Happy now? And I want you to know that I am only telling you this out of my respect for you as a colleague." She emphasized 'colleague' very strongly. "Because my personal life is really none of your damn business." She then took in a deep breath of air.  
  
He strolled into Exam Room One where a patient was waiting. Elizabeth didn't care. She still followed him in there.  
  
"Well, Miss," he looked at the chart, "Star. What seems to be the trouble?" The patient was dressed in a leather mini skirt, a low neck, close fitting top, lots of makeup and high heals with no hose. She was obviously a hooker.  
  
Elizabeth piped up before the patient could speak. "So, you're not talking me?" She was visibly upset; although she'd deny it in a heart beat.  
  
Robert still ignored her, looking at "Star's" chart. "Says here you have stomach pains."  
  
"Yeah," Star replied in a rather annoying, squeaky voice, "Right here and it-" She started to point to the area it hurt, when Elizabeth interrupted.  
  
"Fine, don't talk to me, because really Robert I could care...less. I could use a little peace and quiet." And she stormed out.  
  
Romano started taking the patient's blood pressure. Star crossed her legs and eyed Romano swinging her leg, "Little spat with the wifey?"  
  
"Something like that."   
  
"You know I could help ya with that."  
  
Romano just glared at her. "Say ahh."  
  
She shrugged, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh."  
  
--------------  
  
Kerry stepped off the elevator to the ER. She was trying not to show it, but she was trembling on the inside. She was worried, because she knew what she was about to do...again. As she was walking down the hall she could see up a ways Romano burst out of Exam Room One. She shouted at him as she tried to catch up.  
  
"Robert!"  
  
He turned, but didn't slow down to let her catch up. She had to practically run.  
  
"Well, if it isn't her highness the vampire-ess herself come to grace us with her presence. Come down to suck my blood, too, Kerry?"  
  
She ignored his comment. She was too preoccupied to mess with him right now. "I'm expecting someone down here, Robert. Do you know if anyone's asked for me?"  
  
He stopped and turned to her. He knew he had, but why should he be nice to her? "You know, as much as I would love to be your personal secretary, Elvira, I would rather get my arm chopped off. Oh...wait...that already happened."  
  
Now she was getting miffed. She followed him and they made it to the admit desk. "Fine." She turned away from him to leave, then said under her breath, "Kiss my ass, Robert!"  
  
He heard her, "Oh, are we swinging both ways now?" he spat out quickly. He usually had fun spitting out insults at Kerry to get her riled. However, it wasn't quite as enjoyable today. He was mad.  
  
"Oh, Dr. Weaver?" said Jerry. Kerry didn't respond. She just stared at Romano trying to come up with a come back. Why did he always have to have the last word? And how could he always be so good at it?  
  
"Dr. Weaver?" Jerry asked again.  
  
"What?" she spat.  
  
"There's a guy in chairs for you," he replied and pointed to the young man waiting patiently for Kerry. She suddenly remembered why she was there and forgot all about Romano instantly. She went over to the waiting area.  
  
"Hi, I'm Dr. Weaver," she stated quietly and politely.  
  
He stood up suddenly looking a bit nervous, "Hey, I'm Scott."  
  
"How are you feeling, Scott?"  
  
"Oh, fine I guess." He wasn't very convincing. He was very mild, polite, quiet, young and a bit thin. She had a hard time imagining this kid able to threaten the Alderman. Oh well, looks can be deceiving. But so can the Alderman, maybe Jonathan was stretching the truth.  
  
"Okay, you can come with me now." She led him into a little exam area and closed off the curtain so they could have some privacy. Romano hadn't taken his eyes off Kerry until now. 


	6. Oh, Elizabeth

I do not own Romano or anyone on TV.  
  
I do not own Elizabeth, because that just shouldn't be.  
  
I do not own dear Dorsett, that putrid, little scum.  
  
I do not own little Kerry, 'cause that would just be dumb.  
  
R - I'm not going to tell you what the rating is for. You will just have to read it to find out. (Little snicker)   
  
This chapter is a little short, but necessary I thought. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think. The reviews are very encouraging.  
  
Chapter 6 - Oh, Elizabeth  
  
Robert Romano lied in bed, his eyes heavy and shut craving for sleep, but his mind was not letting him. He tossed to one side and then the other. He put his arm under his pillow and then above it. He took the covers off because he was hot, then put them back on again because he was cold. He sat up and looked at the clock on the little table by his bed. It read 2:13 am. He plopped back down on the pillow with a sigh.  
  
He gave up, opened his eyes and stared at the dark ceiling above him. He didn't know what to do and he probably wasn't going to get any sleep until he figured it out. He wanted so desperately to talk to Elizabeth about it, but after that little creep came around, he just couldn't.  
  
He didn't think he could go through it all again; watching her go out with another guy, kiss another guy, make love to another guy, get married to another guy. Okay, he was jumping to conclusions, but it could definitely happen again in the future. Who was he kidding? She'd never seen anything in him before and she probably never would. So he might as well just get out of here and take the job in New York. Hell, it was better than what he had here. It was Chief of Staff, better pay than he ever had, better benefits, better town, better state. The list went on. What was he planning to do anyway? Live the rest of his life a hopeless romantic: Hopelessly drooling after a woman who would never want him. No, it'd be better for him to just suck it up, get over it and move on.  
  
Robert closed his eyes again. But as he did, Elizabeth's face popped into his mind very uninvited. He sighed.   
  
Of course, on the other hand, even if he couldn't have her, if he stayed, he could still see her everyday, talk to her, work with her. Hell, the one time he was away from her for a few months, thinking he would never see her again, look what happened. How could he leave? And was it entirely hopeless? She did tell him she didn't really like this Dorkett guy or whatever his name was. She had also been very good to him while he was trying to keep his arm. As long as there was an ounce of hope, how could he ever leave? He would just spend the rest of his life wondering what might have happened if he had stayed. Oh, maybe he would get over it and he wouldn't think about her everyday like he does now. But, he knew she would always occasionally pop into his mind forever.  
  
He could still see Elizabeth in his mind. He dwelled his thoughts on her eyes, her hair. He thought about how beautiful her lips were when she was mad at him. He remembered the softness of her cheek. He then dreamed about the time he touched her face and played in his mind what it would have been like had she not gotten scared and left. He had wanted to kiss her in that moment so badly. He'd cup his hand to fill the entirety of her face then lean over and kiss her gently. He imagined her not backing off, but inviting him to kiss her. The kisses growing stronger. She would start kissing him and just become completely lost in the pleasure of it.  
  
His mind then jumped to imagining her there with him right now. He frequently had this fantasy of her: the thought of her naked with him in his bed. All he had to do was close his eyes and he could practically feel her warmth next to him. He could almost smell her beauty. Again, he was kissing her, holding her as tight as humanly possible...with both arms. He'd touch her face, her neck, her back; then her stomach, hips and breasts. He dreamt so longingly of her beautiful body next to his; his being able to kiss her as much as he wanted all night long. He always envisioned kissing her hard and deep in her mouth, the room getting hotter and hotter. Then he'd move to nibble her cheek and earlobe; then sliding his tongue down to the base of her neck and most of all he liked picturing her enjoying him. He'd then move down to kiss her shoulders and neck...then her breasts. Down he would still go to explore her stomach and waist and on down still---  
  
He opened his eyes suddenly. Okay, that was enough for one night. He knew he'd probably think about her all over again tomorrow night, anyway. He glanced at the clock again. This time it read almost 3:00.  
  
"Oh, Elizabeth." he sighed out loud into the darkness. What was he to do? Alright, he had to get some sleep before work. Maybe he should still talk to her about it. Nobody knew, yet. She would be the first. Yeah, that's what to do. I'll give her one more chance. I'll ask her what she thinks I should do. If she says she wants me to stay, I will. But if not, I'll go. He knew what she'd say, though. He could hear her now telling him he should do what he feels is best. She was good at avoiding things.  
  
That was going to be it, though. Tomorrow. That's what he would do. Good. That decision settled. He could hopefully get to sleep now. He tried again closing his eyes and, of course, Elizabeth popped in there again. But this time, he forced his mind to just dwell upon her face as he finally dropped off to sleep dreaming of her. 


	7. Zombies

Romano don't know what to do.  
  
He could just stay home with the flu.  
  
He loves his dear Lizzie.  
  
She makes him quite dizzie.  
  
But I sure don't own them, do you?  
  
G - This has quite a bit of good Cordano, I think. I think you'll like it.  
  
Chapter 7 - Zombies  
  
Romano staggered into work around 9:15 am. He was late and felt like a walking zombie. Who cares? He had only one thing on his mind. He was too tired to have more than that anyway. When he came in, Frank stared at him for a while, or rather stared at the area where his arm used to be. He had not seen Romano since the operation. He then tried to get Romano's attention to ask him something, but Romano didn't even look at him and headed straight for the lounge.  
  
"Yeah, nice talkin' to ya," responded Frank sarcastically.  
  
Once Romano got into the lounge, he headed straight for the coffee. Thankfully there was some made this time. It was luke warm and tasted like crap, but it would do the trick. He sat down at a table. He planned on staying there as long as he could. He didn't want to deal with anyone or anything right now. He never really did, but especially not today. The only reason he came in today at all was because he wanted to see Elizabeth.  
  
He gulped down the rest of the coffee, grimaced and stood up. He sighed and then opened the door to leave. He hadn't even completely stepped out when:  
  
"Oh, Dr. Romano, good." Frank started. Romano walked behind the desk and went straight to the computer just to check his email. He wanted to go as long as possible without having to talk to people. Frank continued, "You had three messages this morning; all from some girl. She didn't leave her name; just a number."  
  
Frank held out a piece of paper for Romano to take, but he didn't take his eyes off the computer or answer Frank. Frank just looked at him.  
  
"Hello?" snarked Frank.  
  
Romano still didn't look his way and kept his eyes transfixed on the computer screen. However, he did snatch the paper from Frank's hand.  
  
"Thanks, I'll get right on it." snarked Romano right back. At that Frank turned away and Robert crumpled up the paper and threw it behind his shoulder without ever even glancing at it.  
  
Just then he heard her. She had just come out of Exam Room Four.  
  
"He'll need an appendectomy this afternoon. We'll need to book an OR," she stated quite plainly to Lydia. Lydia scrawled something on the chart and walked one way while Elizabeth walked the other. She was walking in his direction. He quickly set his eyes back on the computer screen pretending not to notice her.  
  
She stood next to him, but didn't acknowledge him. She was just writing something down on the papers in front of her. She glanced in his direction, but didn't say anything then continued to write while he continued to type: hunt and peck of course. It seemed to be like this for almost a whole minute.  
  
He finally looked her way and then did a phony double-take as if he had just seen her.  
  
"Lizzie? I didn't know you were there. Didn't realize you'd taken to being shy."  
  
She glared.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me," he continued, "Could I have a word with you?" he asked in his usual professional 'I'm the big man in charge' tone.  
  
"Oh, so you are talking to me?" she spoke in her usual snobby way when she was upset.  
  
"What?" He stopped typing. He really didn't know what she was talking about. Then he remembered she was still referring to yesterday which meant nothing to him. Each day was a new day with Elizabeth in his mind. "Oh, yeah...uh...just a word." He still spoke professionally.  
  
"I really can't right now, Robert, I have a femoral bypass at 10." She was getting back at him.  
  
"Just take a minute." He was still talking professionally. She turned to look at him and saw he had his arm outstretched toward the lounge and had stepped aside slightly to let her go first past him. He wasn't looking at her, though. He was looking at the floor.  
  
She gave in with a small, defeated sigh and they headed toward the lounge. No one was in there thankfully. When they got in, she kept walking all the way to the back of the room. She didn't realize Romano had stopped not far from the door once he got in, because she was talking while she was walking.  
  
"I wasn't joking, Robert. I really do have a bypass at 10, so what is it?" Her voice sounded professional and stressed. She figured he just wanted to tell her about some new system he was going to implement in the ER or something. More work for her to have to do, she was sure. She turned around, but scrunched her forehead once she did. Robert was just standing there looking at the floor. The professional appearance had left. They were standing about 10 feet or so away from each other.  
  
"Robert?" Her voice was slightly lighter.  
  
He still spoke professionally, but it was not as strong. "I...uh...wanted to make you aware that...I have been offered a Chief of Staff position at a hospital in New York."  
  
The crinkle in her forehead faded and her jaw dropped slightly as she stared at him blankly for a moment before replying. "Oh. Well, when did this happen?"  
  
"I had sent in a few resumes a while back after being sent to this little cesspool of hell."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He just stared at her intently. She then continued slowly, choosing her words carefully and trying to stay professional. She couldn't hide the little bit of shakiness in her voice, though.  
  
"Well, that sounds like a wonderful opportunity for you, Robert." He just nodded in reply and then kept staring at her. His intensity was making her nervous, but she continued. "I wish you the best of luck."  
  
There was an awkward pause...well, awkward for her anyway, because Romano never let down his gaze upon her for a second. She just walked towards him to the door to leave. Once she was standing right next to him, he finally spoke.  
  
"Yeah, I haven't taken it, yet."  
  
She looked up at him curiously, "Oh, you haven't?" She made her voice sound surprised, but she really wasn't all that surprised.  
  
He finally looked down. "No, I wanted to...um..." his eyes shot back up again, looking fixedly into hers. This look made her nervous, but she wasn't about to drop her gaze on him, because then he would know he was making her nervous.  
  
Their faces were mere inches from each other. He finally abandoned the professional tone and whispered to her softly. "What do you think I should do?"  
  
She then looked away to form her answer carefully, "Well, uhh...I think...you should do...what you feel is...best for you."  
  
He smiled back at her weakly and just nodded his head. "Yeah, I uh...figured that's what you'd say."  
  
She dropped her shoulders and sighed, "Look, Robert, I don't know what to say." He just nodded again. "I have to get back to work." She finished.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." He wasn't looking at her.  
  
She was just about to open the door when he spoke again. She was getting really anxious and wanted to get out of there as quickly as she could.  
  
"Umm...I haven't told anyone about this and I would appreciate it if it stayed that way," he requested.   
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
Then she left.  
  
He just stood there a while, dejected. He thought about how he wanted her to tell him not to go, which she didn't do. He had told himself if she didn't tell him to stay, he would leave. He realized that he had already known what she was going to say. He loved her so much, though. That was that, then. He knew what he had to do. He'd finalize it this morning.  
  
---------------  
  
Elizabeth left the lounge and somehow got from there to the elevator. She somehow was able to push the elevator button up to the OR. She was even able to get through her femoral bypass, but she was a zombie the whole time. She couldn't help but wonder if she had said the right thing. She didn't know why this was bothering her so much. It just was. She should be thrilled he's finally getting out of her hair. She hated Robert. Oh, she didn't hate Robert. She used to hate Robert...didn't she?  
  
She was covering the ER so she went back down and just sort of stood there up against a wall. If she saw Robert, she'd dash away.  
  
"Oh, Elizabeth, good," declared Susan.  
  
Elizabeth jumped at Susan's voice. "Yes?"  
  
"I have a rule out MI in 2 I need you look at." Susan gave her the chart and they began to walk to Exam Room 2. "He's complaining of some abdominal pain as well as chest pain with a slight murmur."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Susan could tell Elizabeth wasn't really listening. "I also have a chimpanzee in 3 with a Subdural Hematoma."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Yes, of course, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind right now."  
  
"Right." Susan drawled. Elizabeth could tell she didn't believe her. Elizabeth didn't respond. There was a long pause before Susan piped up. "You know, you should tell him."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Elizabeth?" She was speaking to her like a child who knew better.  
  
"Tell who what?"  
  
Susan sighed deeply. "I know I'm going to kill myself for this in the morning. Tell him you don't want him to go."  
  
Elizabeth and Susan stopped walking. "How did you know about that?"  
  
"Nurses. Don't ask me how they know. It's one of the great mysteries of the world."  
  
"Well, what makes you think I don't want him to go?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
Susan just gave her a look telling her that that was a stupid question.  
  
"Well that's preposterous. I don't care what he does."  
  
"Right." Susan said unconvincingly.  
  
"You're patronizing me."  
  
"Look, Elizabeth, I don't wanna cause trouble. But, am I wrong?"  
  
She couldn't answer and thought for a moment. But then she asked worriedly, "Is it that obvious?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"Well, I'm sure he's already made up his mind by now. Anything I say won't make a difference in that thick skull."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that."  
  
Susan then began to walk away and Elizabeth just eyed her suspiciously. "Susan?" Susan turned around. "How did you know I don't want him to go?"  
  
"Easy. You're the only one not celebrating." Susan smiled at her and they both walked in their separate directions.  
  
-----------------  
  
Elizabeth was doing a solo appendectomy. She could have done it with her eyes closed. Her mind didn't need to focus on it, really. She thought about whether she should take Susan's advice or not and if so, what would she say?  
  
"Dr. Corday?" said Shirley.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You've been awful quiet."  
  
"Oh, I have a lot on my mind, I'm afraid."  
  
"Right." Shirley nodded with a slight smirk that Elizabeth could hear in her voice. She gave Shirley a quick glare before removing the appendix.  
  
Did everyone know? Elizabeth thought.  
  
Elizabeth realized at that moment that ever since Robert spoke to her this morning, she had thought about nothing else. That was over five hours ago. She figured she should probably just talk to Robert, for her own sanity if nothing else. She closed up and scrubbed out.  
  
--------------  
  
She got into the elevator and pushed the button for the first floor. She started to get butterflies in her stomach. The closer she got down to the first floor, the bigger they got. She didn't even know what she was going to say.  
  
She got off and looked around. He was nowhere to be found. That was ironic, she thought. All the times he was around and she just wanted him to disappear; and now the one time she wants to see him, he can't be found. She considered forgetting it when she spotted him a ways away turning a corner. She froze. She couldn't move all of a sudden. The butterflies were going crazy and the heart rate went up.  
  
"Get control of yourself," she stated quietly to herself. "It's just Robert."  
  
She hurried over to him and walked behind him. "Umm, Robert?"  
  
"Lizzie? Well, what brings you to our little EH?" A nurse stopped Romano to give him a chart to sign. So, of course, Elizabeth stopped, too.  
  
"EH?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
"Emergency Hell."  
  
She gave him the look. The nurse went away and they began to walk again. "Listen, Robert, do you have a minute?"  
  
"Sure." But, he didn't stop walking or even turn around.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Talk."  
  
"Privately."  
  
That made him stop. He looked at her questioningly for a moment. "Okay." He was being pretty casual and not too serious, though. He had given up a long time ago getting his hopes up every time she just wanted to talk to him privately.  
  
They went into the lounge for the second time today. This time, he sat down. But she remained standing. "Now what," she thought. She felt like she was visibly shaking. She hoped he couldn't see it. He didn't appear to.  
  
"Uhh...I was just thinking about what we talked about...this morning. And..." She stopped and looked at her hands. He saw she was shaking. He looked up at her a little worried. "I just wanted to tell you that...I...don't think...you should go. Because-"  
  
Just then the door to the lounge opened and Lydia came through and went directly to the coffee pot. Elizabeth and Robert just stared at her. Lydia picked up the coffee pot and was about to pour when she noticed they weren't talking and were just staring at her. She put the coffee pot back without getting any.  
  
"Excuse me," she said awkwardly. And then she walked out and closed the door behind her.  
  
Romano then turned his attention back to Elizabeth. It took her a while to gain her strength back to speak again. "Well...um...whether they know it or not, you are a very valuable asset to this...hospital. You do very good work and it would be very...bad...if we...er...they should...lose you." She stopped, breathed out loudly and looked up from her hands to the wall. She wanted to look anywhere, but at him. She had thought she would feel better after getting that out, but she didn't. The butterflies were stronger than ever.  
  
He saw she was still shaking. He just stared at her with his mouth open trying to think of what to say. The silence was excruciating.  
  
"Is that it?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him for the first time, but then turned away again quickly, "Yes." Her voice cracked, so she cleared her throat. "Yes...that's...that's all."  
  
He nodded then spoke to her very seriously. "Well, I hate to have made your statement null and void, but I'm afraid you're too late."  
  
She looked at him now without turning away. "Oh."  
  
He saw her disappointment and this made his heart race. "I had already called them this morning and explained to them I...wouldn't be able to accept their offer."  
  
Her mouth dropped, but then she closed it and looked at him quizzically. "You did? Why?"  
  
Now he looked down at the table. His heart was still racing. "Well, I told him that, as crazy as it may seem, there was just..." He chose his words carefully. "...one too many things here I would actually miss."  
  
She gave him that look again that showed him he couldn't fool her and she smiled. "One too many?" She knew what he meant. He just nodded again.  
  
Her butterflies had left, so she felt she could go, too. She turned and was about to open the door when:  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
She turned around. "Yes?"  
  
"If I hadn't already made up my mind to stay...I would have now."  
  
She smiled at him again. "I know." She walked out the door. Robert stared at her back as she left. He was in love with her more today than he had been yesterday...if that was even possible. 


	8. The Better Man

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone ER related. But, we all know that by now, don't we.  
  
PG - For some mild language. Sorry, not much Cordano in this chapter, but you'll need this chapter to enjoy future Cordano chapters. Also, you'll really love chapter nine. So please hang in there with me. Plus, I updated a few little things in the previous chapters: fixed the typos, added a few sentences here and there, so things would make more sense and be more believable. Thirdly, I guess at first I had it set up so I couldn't get Anonymous reviews. That was an accident. I've fixed it now, so if you had tried to give a review and it didn't work, it'll work now. I'm so sorry. I really want to hear from everyone. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 8 - The Better Man  
  
Robert strolled into County General this morning a little different than he had yesterday. A great weight was lifted. He didn't have some big decision to make anymore. It had already been made and he was actually pleased with the results. Of course, he wouldn't tell anyone that.  
  
As he walked in, some of the nurses were pleasantly saying "good morning" to him. He supposed it hadn't gotten around yet that he was staying.  
  
He actually had some plans for today. These were plans he'd had for a while, but he never really wanted to do them before. He thought he was leaving. He never thought he would be staying in the ER for long. Originally, he figured once his arm healed up, he would be able to go back to surgery. Then once that wasn't a possibility, he thought he would be leaving County all together. But now it seemed he would be staying for a while. So he might as well put the little Romano touch on the place. He had some ideas; one idea in particular he thought necessary. In fact, he planned to see if he could speak to Anspaugh about it this morning. He was really supposed to suggest new ideas to Kerry, his now immediate supervisor. But, he wasn't dumb.  
  
The first thing he did (which was the first thing he did everyday in the ER) was waltz into the lounge. He didn't stop for coffee today, though. He went straight to the phone to speak with Anspaugh. He was actually able to reach him and set up an appointment for 11:30 am. It seemed Anspaugh was quite pleased to hear Robert in a good mood and ready to settle down into his new role. He was so pleased, he didn't even ask Robert, "Well, why don't you go to Kerry about it?" Robert fooled Anspaugh well with his friendly demeanor that he put on whenever he wanted something and was glad Donald didn't ask a bunch of unnecessary questions.  
  
Robert got off the phone and didn't even bother with coffee today. He was in good spirits and didn't need it. He had his meeting with Anspaugh today and yesterday Elizabeth told him she wanted him to stay. Oh, he didn't care what her reasoning was. He was just glad she didn't say, "Oh, thank God! Good riddance you little prick." That made for a good day. Hell, he'd be in a good mood for a month.  
  
He sauntered on over to the front desk and started looking over charts. Jerry spotted him.  
  
"Oh, Dr. Romano, there's someone on line two for you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I don't know. Some girl. She wouldn't give me her name."  
  
Ah, what the hell. Maybe if he finally talked to this whoever she was, she would leave him alone. So, he picked up the phone.  
  
"This is Romano," he spoke into the receiver.  
  
He paused.  
  
"Hello?" he spoke again, this time in a little annoyed singsong voice. He hung up the receiver and glared at Jerry.  
  
"She was there a minute ago, I swear." Jerry retorted. Romano just grabbed a chart and was about to tend to the knee lac in three when a young man clamored in through the ambulance bay doors.  
  
"Somebody help me," the boy stammered. He was barely able to speak and he was holding his arm. His head was bleeding and he was limping in. He couldn't have been more than 17. Romano whizzed around the desk and began to help him.  
  
"I need a gurney," yelled Romano.  
  
A nurse brought one immediately and the boy got on it and lied down. As they were wheeling him down the hall towards a trauma room, Luka came around and began to help.  
  
"I rammed my car into a bridge," stuttered the boy.  
  
"And you just left?" asked Luka.  
  
"Yeah," said the boy.  
  
"Why didn't you call 911?"  
  
"I knew I was close to here. I just panicked and ran."  
  
"Did you lose consciousness?"  
  
"No. I don't think so. Are you gonna call my parents?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"No. Please don't. My dad's gonna kill me."  
  
"Let's just make sure you're alright."  
  
Luka examined the boy's head, while Romano examined his chest and stomach.  
  
"Somebody page Corday," snapped Romano.  
  
"I believe Dorsett's on call," explained Yosh.  
  
"I don't care. Get Corday," he yelled again.  
  
They paged Corday and in the end Luka gave the boy the final prognosis. The boy seemed very nervous and scared, so Luka tried to calm him down a little in his explanations. "It seems there's no major injuries that we can see right now. You'll just need a few sutures on your arm and your forehead. However, you did seem to hurt your stomach pretty bad, so we've called for a surgeon to come down and assess the damage to see if we need to do anything else. It's just a precaution."  
  
"He'll need an ex-lap." Romano cut in quite matter-of-factly, as he was writing something on the boy's chart. Luka glared at him for saying that. Romano didn't raise his eyes off the chart.  
  
"Ex-lap? What's that?" questioned the boy frantically to Luka.  
  
Luka answered slowly trying to form his words carefully. "An Ex-lap stands for Experimental Laporatomy. It's a surgery done to rule out any major complications with your organs. It doesn't mean anything's wrong necessarily. But, we still need the surgeon to check you over to make sure that it's necessary." Luka finished.  
  
Romano finally looked up from his chart to glare at Luka. Romano's arm might be gone, but his brain was still functioning. He still knew when an ex-lap was necessary or not. Romano didn't appreciate Luka's comment and Luka knew it. Romano put his hand in his pocket and they just stared at each other silently for a moment until they were interrupted.  
  
"Did you page me, Robert?" Elizabeth burst in. She was practically panting like she had hurried or had just come in for the day.  
  
"Yeah. 17-year-old male came in with lacerations to the head and arm from car accident as well as abdominal tenderness. I examined him and concluded he'll need an ex-lap." Robert was glaring at Luka the whole time he was talking to Elizabeth. She was just barely looking over the boy and felt his stomach for just a brief moment.  
  
"Alright. Let's go," she said as she unlocked the boy's gurney so they could take him up to the OR. Luka was a little surprised.  
  
"That's it?" asked Luka.  
  
"Well, yes. What were you expecting?" asked Elizabeth in return.  
  
"What? I'm going to surgery?!" the boy asked terrified.  
  
"It's alright. It's a very simple procedure. You'll be just fine." Elizabeth reassured him.  
  
Luka responded to her question. "Oh, I don't know. A little more thorough examination, perhaps." He was surprisingly sarcastic.  
  
Elizabeth looked at him oddly. "Why would I do that? Robert already assessed him. I'm a mere technicality, really." She wheeled the boy away.  
  
Romano hadn't taken his eyes off Luka this entire time. He stepped a few feet closer to him then whispered, "I would take some time to think about who I should respect around here if I were you, Dr. Kovac." Then Robert left.  
  
---------------  
  
As Elizabeth walked into the scrub room to...well...scrub, she cursed in her mind as she saw Dorsett was in there scrubbing, as well. Funny, she used to respond the same way when she'd see Robert scrubbing...but for different reasons, of course.  
  
"Dr. Corday," stated Dorsett cordially with a little smile.  
  
"Dr. Dorsett," replied Elizabeth professionally with a straight face, as she grabbed the soap and began to scrub.  
  
"And how are you this fine day?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, can't complain, yet," she replied. There was a long silence.  
  
"What've ya got?" asked Dorsett, pleasantly trying to make conversation.  
  
"An emergency ex-lap," answered Corday, "You?"  
  
"Colectomy." Again, there was silence. Dorsett turned the faucet on to rinse his hands and arms. He got done and was about to leave when he stopped and went over close to Elizabeth.  
  
"Listen," he started. He was speaking seriously without any façade. "I'm sorry. I know you wanted me to leave you alone. But, I can't stop thinking about you. I really am very truly attracted to you, Elizabeth. And I just wish you'd give me a chance. Look, I'm sorry about last Monday night. I know it didn't go as well as I would have liked. I was nervous. Please..." He was practically begging. "...can we try again Friday? We can go wherever you want this time. I have a friend; a nurse in pediatrics. I'm sure she'd be able to baby-sit. She's very trustworthy." He closed his eyes and got very close to her, bending his head down. "Please, Elizabeth."  
  
He looked up and looked into her eyes. She did the same. He was sincere, she thought. This little speech caught her off guard and it was very alluring. He grabbed for her heart and he got it. She gave in. "Alright," she answered. She wasn't too keen on leaving Ella with someone she didn't know, but she knew just about everyone in pediatrics, so she wasn't worried.  
  
"Thank you," was all he said with a relieved sigh and then left. Elizabeth wasn't sure what she was doing, but she sure liked his speech. She felt the next thought that popped into her mind was odd. She remembered how she told Robert she wasn't planning to go out with Dorsett again. Oh well. Who cares if she went back on her word to Romano? Hopefully, he would never find out. If he did, she knew he'd be in a bad mood for days and probably take it out on her...and everyone else. She finished scrubbing and then headed to work.  
  
----------------  
  
Kerry bolted out of the elevator on the 1st floor. It was about 4 o'clock in the afternoon. She was tired, hungry and very upset. She looked around frantically. Suddenly she spotted Jing-Mei and grabbed her attention.  
  
"Jing-Mei?"  
  
Deb turned around, "Hello, Dr. Weaver." She hadn't been on the friendliest of terms with Kerry in a while. But that didn't really matter now.  
  
"Have you seen Dr. Romano?" Kerry asked politely.  
  
"Um, no, he was here a minute ago." Just then Robert was walking their way. "Oh, there he is," Deb concluded, then went her own way.  
  
"Kerry!" Robert proclaimed. "We seem to be seeing a lot of each other lately. Is there something you're trying to tell me?" He was in a good mood after his meeting this morning, which was a complete success; great time to pester Kerry.  
  
"I need to talk to you, Robert," she stated plainly.  
  
"Of course you do."  
  
They stood in the hall as Kerry began to question him. "I hear you're setting up cameras at the desk and medicine storage?"  
  
"Yes. Pretty ingenious idea if I do say so myself. We need to keep a closer track on the medicines that go in and out of here. Right now any Joe Schmo can walk in here, grab some Fentanyl and be on his way. As well as staff and what not could do the same."  
  
"I see," she replied more confused than before, but she was still civil. "Uh, Donald was a bit hazy on the details. How exactly is that supposed to work?"  
  
"Wellll, I'm so glad you asked, Kerry. Basically, no one should be getting into this ER if they do not sign-in at that desk." He pointed to the front desk. "The camera will catch it if somebody does. Also, the nurses will inventory all our medicines at the end of every shift and yours truly will be checking each chart to make sure they match with what went out. If something doesn't match, the camera would have picked up the perpetrator," he stated quite proudly. After his speech, they started to quip back and forth at each other very quickly.  
  
"That's a lot of work for you and the nurses, Robert."  
  
"No pain, no gain."  
  
"The nurses are already over worked as it is."  
  
"They already take inventory once a month."  
  
"Yeah, and it takes them over an hour each time."  
  
"Well, if they do it everyday, they'll get faster won't they."  
  
"You know, as well as I do, we just don't have it in the budget to put in two more video cameras, Robert." She was trying to show him reason.  
  
"Well, you also know as well as I do, it's not much more. We already have cameras around the hospital for security purposes. These would just feed into that system."  
  
"It's still-"  
  
"You know, I thought you'd be a bit more supportive, Kerry. Donald thought it was a great idea."  
  
"Yeah, you should have come to me first." She was getting testy.  
  
"Oh, you're absolutely right, Kerry. It was a complete misjudgment on my part. I guess old habits are hard to break. You have my word it will never happen again." He was obviously being sarcastic and patronizing and Kerry knew it.  
  
"Donald doesn't know all the little financial details of this hospital where he is."  
  
"Well, you should tell him that. Maybe he'll give you his job next."  
  
"Watch it, Robert."  
  
"Oh come on, take it like a man, Kerry."  
  
She was becoming practically sick with anger. She stared him down as long as she could, then turned away and stomped off. Robert then turned and strode away in the opposite direction, quite pleased with himself. Kerry hobbled into the Ladies Room and just stared down into the sink for a moment. She was scared. She had gotten herself in a pretty big mess and didn't know what to do. She knew now that Jonathan probably wouldn't stop needing "favors" and she was up a creek. What would Jonathan say once she told him she couldn't help him anymore? What would he do? Would he stop the extra funding? Would he ruin her career? Ruin the hospital? She wasn't really sure what he was capable of. She looked up at her image in the mirror. "How did this happen?" she spoke out loud to herself. Just then a wave of sickness fell over her. She dashed into the nearest stall and threw up. 


	9. Pillow Talk

Dorsett wore a corset that made the ladies drool.  
  
Dorsett liked his corset. He thought he looked real cool.  
  
It put Lizzie in a tizzy and Shirley thought him squirrelly,  
  
But he never fooled Romano and that's my little song-o.  
  
Oh, and I don't own any characters off of ER.  
  
PG - For mild sexual innuendos, again. Good Cordano. I hope you like it. I know I kind of write fast paced. It might be hard to catch everything, but the show's pretty fast paced, too. And I just write the way I see scenes could possibly play out on the show: cutting from one scene to the next; leaving things open ended to be explained later. I hope this story is making sense. Please R&R. I'm willing to take any suggestions you might have.  
  
Chapter 9 - Pillow Talk  
  
It was late...very late. In fact, it was so late it was tomorrow. And unfortunately, Elizabeth was still at work. She was in her office (if you could call it that) at her desk catching up on all her paperwork. She had let it stack up this week and it was already Thursday night...or Friday morning; however you wanted to look at it. As she wrote this and that on each chart, her eyes were getting heavy. They would go in and out of focus occasionally and she'd have to shake it off. She left her door open and through the corner of her eye she thought she spotted someone pass by. This startled her. No one should be there this time of night and it was a bit scary, so she looked up and then saw the person back up to her door.  
  
"Hey," he said, "what are you still doin' here?"  
  
It was only Robert, so she let out a sigh of relief and relaxed.  
  
"Charts," she replied. "The real question is what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh," he rubbed the bridge of his nose as if to clear away a headache, "research."  
  
Elizabeth just looked at him questioningly. So he explained.  
  
"Yeah, I..." he continued, "...I'm implementing a new system in the ER. Installing some cameras. I wanted to inspect the ones up here; see how it's done; so they don't screw me over when they put 'em in down there."  
  
She just nodded and went back writing on her charts. He just looked at her for a minute.  
  
"Well," he began again and she looked up at him with her eyes half closed, "don't stay too late." Then he left. She thought about leaving herself. She was exhausted and probably couldn't do much more anyway. If she left now she could possibly catch up with Robert and not have to go down to her car in the dark by herself. But by the time she finished this thought, she figured it was too late and he was probably long gone. So she might as well take her time.  
  
-----  
  
As Robert walked away from her doorway, he didn't leave right away. He just stood in the hall a moment. He wished he had asked her if she was ready to go. He would have walked her out. He couldn't remember ever seeing her here this late before. She had always been very good at keeping up, so she could go spend her evenings with her daughter. He was just contemplating going back to her when he heard a strange noise from the S.I.C.U.  
  
-----  
  
Elizabeth heard a strange noise. It was a loud clatter, like some big piece of metal had fallen to the floor. It was very out of place within the peaceful silence of the area. She looked up. It couldn't have been Robert. He had headed in the other direction. She got up from her chair and went to have a look. She turned cautiously around the corner to her right, where the noise had come from and didn't see anything. She then turned to her left and gave a little gasp. Robert was still there and only a few feet away. She relaxed at seeing him and didn't wonder too deeply about why he was still there. He was looking in the direction the noise had come from.  
  
"Did you hear that?" she asked him plainly.  
  
"Yeah." He became curious and walked past Elizabeth toward the S.I.C.U. Elizabeth followed.  
  
They walked in and spotted Dr. Dorsett standing over a patient who was unconscious. Dorsett was standing with his back to them both, doing something with the patient.  
  
"Dr. Dorsett?" questioned Elizabeth.  
  
This startled him and he jerked around quickly. As he did, both Robert and Elizabeth noticed he was holding a syringe that was still in the patient's IV tube. He pulled the syringe out quickly and just stared at the two of them stunned; the monitor went crazy.  
  
"He's in V-Tach," proclaimed Romano and they both ran over to the patient to get to work. Elizabeth pushed Dorsett aside as she darted over. Dorsett dropped the syringe as she did and just backed away. Elizabeth ripped away the patient's gown and then noticed his face.  
  
"This is Mr. Dublin," she stated offhandedly.  
  
"Who?" asked Robert. He didn't remember him even though he had seen him just a few days before.  
  
"My hip-replacement!" she yelled at Robert; then turned and yelled at Dorsett, "What did you give him?!" Dorsett just stared at her blank faced.  
  
The monitor changed its noise.  
  
"He's in V-Fib! Starting compressions!" exclaimed Robert. He wasn't sure he could do compressions with one hand. Quite frankly, it hadn't come up before. He had been doing very well so far staying away from trauma situations that needed two hands. When he would be helping with a trauma there were always many other doctors or at least nurses to do things for him. They just did it automatically. However, now he had no choice. He did his best and hoped that would be good enough.   
  
Elizabeth looked frantically around searching for a crash cart. She found one and rolled it over. She prepped the chest and charged the paddles. "Charging!" she yelled. She just stopped briefly before shocking him. She needed to give the machine a moment to charge, anyway. "I need epi!" she yelled.  
  
"You want me to stop?!" Robert questioned Elizabeth harshly. He couldn't really stop, but if she had answered yes, he would have. But, Elizabeth didn't answer. Simultaneously, they both just turned to look at Dorsett briefly. Robert glared at him with pure hatred in his eyes. Elizabeth stared at him dumbfounded and shocked. Then, simultaneously again, they turned to focus on Mr. Dublin.  
  
"Clear!" Elizabeth shouted.  
  
Robert stopped and backed away. Thankfully his compressions had been strong enough to work; although his arm was very tired and sore already. Elizabeth shocked him, but it didn't do anything.  
  
"Still in V-Fib!" Romano blurted as he resumed compressions.  
  
"Charging to 200!" Elizabeth shouted as she turned around and charged the machine.  
  
"Clear!" she yelled again. Romano backed up. Elizabeth shocked him.  
  
"Nothin'!" stated Romano and automatically resumed compressions yet again. He thought this arm might fall off, too.  
  
"Alright, that's enough," stated Dorsett softly. Neither of them heard him.  
  
"Charging to 250!" Elizabeth declared.  
  
"I said get away!!!" roared Dorsett.  
  
Elizabeth had turned to charge the machine. She didn't see Romano look up at Dorsett, stop compressions and slowly back up.  
  
"Clear!" she yelled again.  
  
But before she was able to shock him Romano told her quite soft and clear, "I think you should do what he says, Elizabeth."  
  
"What!?!" she screeched. She quickly looked at Romano who had stopped, then turned to Dorsett and gasped loudly. The paddles dropped from her hands and clanked on the floor before bouncing and swinging from the cables against the crash cart.  
  
Dorsett had a gun. And it was pointed straight at Elizabeth's head.  
  
-------  
  
Author Intrusion: Time for a commercial!!!!! Ha-ha. Just kidding.  
  
-------  
  
No one said a word. No one moved a muscle. All that could be heard was the monitors pulsating in their ears. Elizabeth took a chance.  
  
"Edward," she spoke cautiously, "you don't have to do this. You don't have to become a murderer. I can get him back...and I promise...I won't say a word."  
  
"Really?" he asked quite calmly. It was obvious he wasn't taking her seriously, though. He turned the gun on Robert. "You promise?" he asked him.  
  
"Yes." Robert answered plainly and truthfully.  
  
"Wow." He put the gun back on Elizabeth. "That's very nice of you, but I don't think that's gonna work out for me." He was still very calm, cool and collect.  
  
Elizabeth moved her eyes to look around behind Dorsett at the door. Dorsett looked back behind him briefly and knew just what she was thinking.  
  
"Oh, the nurse on duty won't be back for a while. I sent her on a little errand and told her I'd watch things for her. I have a fairly persuasive way about me. I guess it's the smile." Dorsett smiled at Elizabeth coyly. Robert and Elizabeth just glared at him without moving.  
  
Dublin went into asystole. They heard it over the monitors. Elizabeth closed her eyes as this happened, but Romano never let his glare down for a moment.  
  
Finally, Dorsett pointed the gun at Romano, then back at Corday, then back at Romano again. "Turn that off," he told Romano. Robert turned off the monitors and there was silence. "Get over there," he told Romano again, as he kinda shook the gun in Elizabeth's direction to show him where to go. Romano walked around the back of the bed and stood next to Elizabeth; still never letting his glare down from Dorsett for a second. He didn't even seem to blink once.  
  
Dorsett kept the gun on Elizabeth and looked down at Dublin. "Poor, old bastard," he said plainly. "He was my father-in-law. His daughter was...Julie?...Jeanie?...hmm...anyway, I was only married to her for a couple of weeks. I didn't plan on being married to her longer than that, really. Just long enough to empty the bank account, grab a few things and skip town." He looked up at them. They were still glaring at him expressionless, unless you call utter disdain an expression. "Oh, I didn't plan to kill him," he explained, as if this would make it alright. "He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I did his hip-replacement this morning and he saw me right before he went under. I didn't have a choice."  
  
"Are you even a surgeon?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
"Of course I am. My name's not Dorsett, but we all have our faults," he replied.  
  
They just stared at each other, when suddenly Dorsett just remembered something.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Elizabeth." He was speaking in a phony sympathetic tone. "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to cancel for tomorrow night." Dorsett sighed and continued seductively. "It's too bad things didn't work out between us, Elizabeth." He looked her up and down slowly; undressing her with his eyes. He was getting off on this. "You would have been a lot of fun."  
  
"Why, you little-" she began and took a step towards Dorsett, but Romano clutched her by the arm to stop her. Dorsett found this amusing.  
  
"Uh-uh-uh-uh. Who's the one with the gun?" He shook his gun around just a little bit for fun. He kept his small smile as he stared at Elizabeth.  
  
"What are you going to do?" she asked him.  
  
"Well, that's a very good question, Elizabeth." He looked around and started opening doors around the room as he spoke. "You see, I wasn't really planning on you guys to drop by. I was hoping to just get it all done quick and be outta here." He found a door to a closet, opened it and stopped, "Ah, here we go. This'll do." He stepped aside. "Get in."  
  
"I beg your pardon." Elizabeth said with almost a laugh.  
  
Dorsett cocked his gun. "I said get in." he spoke out harshly. She walked towards the closet and Robert followed her. Robert was being very quiet, but never letting his gaze down for a second. Elizabeth thought this was probably smart. She wasn't so smart, though. She stopped in front of Dorsett before getting in. The gun was very close to her heart.  
  
"You'll never get away with this," she said.  
  
Dorsett chuckled silently. "Oh, I think I will. By the time they find you, I'll be out of the country." He shoved them in and exclaimed out of the blue, "Jenny...that was it. Good-night," and he shut the door. He quickly pushed 2 filing cabinets, a chair and a desk in front of the door. There was no way they were getting out of there by themselves. Then he left.  
  
-------  
  
Neither Robert, nor Elizabeth could see a thing. It was pitch black and scary. Elizabeth could barely breathe. She could hear the sound of Dorsett putting things in front of the door. They didn't dare try to get out until he was gone. Finally, she couldn't hear anything anymore. All she could hear was the sound of Robert's breath.  
  
"Is he gone?" she asked, whispering.  
  
Robert didn't answer right away, "I think so." They both subconsciously relaxed slightly knowing the danger was gone. "Well, Lizzie," Romano stated trying to relieve the tension, "you, uh, sure can pick 'em."  
  
"Oh, shut up, Robert," she pouted.  
  
They just stood there for a minute not moving an inch. She could feel her heart still pounding in her chest and feel Robert's closeness. She could still hear nothing but his breath. She thought the tension would kill her, so she let out a loud sigh and started looking up and around her. Of course, she couldn't see anything. She tried to move a little, but when she did she stubbed her toe. "Ow," she whined.  
  
"You okay?" Robert asked.  
  
"Yes," she spat out frustrated. "There has to be some way out of here."   
  
He didn't answer.  
  
She knew there was a shelf behind her. She saw it when she got in. She turned around to get to it and accidentally brushed up against Robert as she did. "Sorry."  
  
"It's okay," he answered.  
  
She started feeling for things on the shelf. "What are you doing?" he asked and also turned around.  
  
"Looking for something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know...anything that might help us get out of here." She wasn't having any luck. She looked up, but didn't see much. Their eyes were starting to get used to the dark, so she could see the shelf went all the way up to the ceiling. She placed one foot on the second shelf and pushed down a little to see if it would hold her. Robert saw what she was doing.  
  
"Careful," he stated.  
  
She placed her other foot on the second shelf. As she did, she slipped a little. Robert's hand automatically went up to the small of her back and held her steady. This startled her and a chill went up her spine. Of course, she was sure it wasn't Robert that gave her chills. It was the fact she had almost fallen. He let go and she began to search around the higher shelves.  
  
"Ah, I found something," she declared proudly.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"A flashlight!" She was very excited at her discovery.  
  
"Oh, great. Now we can tell ghost stories," he said sarcastically. Elizabeth climbed back down and sighed at his statement.  
  
"Well at least we'll be able to see," she explained. She flipped on the flashlight and it came on brightly. "Ah, there...see." The beam of light then slowly started to fade until finally it went out completely within seconds. "Don't say it," she warned.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it."  
  
She looked back up at the shelf, preparing to climb again. Robert just sat down.  
  
"What you doing?" she demanded. He looked up at her oddly, not answering her question, because it would insult her intelligence if he stated the obvious. "Well, you can't just give up! He's bound to get away!"  
  
Robert didn't say anything.  
  
"Don't you care if he gets away?" she asked mortified.  
  
"Well, as long as they don't start thinking the one-armed man did it, I'm okay."  
  
She just glared at him.  
  
"Listen, Elizabeth," he continued, "you have someone watching your daughter, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, as soon as that person realizes you're later than you should be, she'll call the police, right?"  
  
"Oh...right." He was right. She hadn't thought about that.  
  
"And hopefully she'll do that soon enough for them to catch him before he leaves the country."  
  
"Right...unless..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, unless she's asleep."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, when she knows I'll be late she sometimes just puts Ella down and sleeps on the couch 'till I get home."  
  
Robert just stared at her for a moment, then stood up. "Well, there has to be something we can use to get out of here."  
  
Elizabeth just smirked at him as he was contemplating climbing the shelf himself...with one arm. She sighed and sat down. "Oh, your right, Robert. I give up." He looked back down at her, then sat beside her. They didn't say anything for a while; just sat next to each other in the dark. This wasn't what Robert was planning for his evening, but deep down he couldn't complain.  
  
"What time is it?" she blurted.  
  
"Well, if I could see my watch, I'd let you know."  
  
"Doesn't it have some sort of light or something?"  
  
"Yeah, let me push that button with my nose." He hated it when things came up that he couldn't do with one hand. Those things happened a lot.  
  
Elizabeth just grabbed his arm, pushed the little light button on his watch and saw it only said 1:09 am. "Oh God," she said.  
  
Again they just sat there silent. She wondered why Robert was still being so quiet. It was very much unlike him. She yawned. A few seconds later, he yawned, too. She grabbed his arm again and pushed the little light button on his watch...again. This time it read 1:21 am. "Great. Well, this is fun," she concluded sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry," he said.  
  
"Oh, don't be sorry. It's not your fault." Just then she remembered what happened and got angry. "How could I have been so stupid? Don't answer that," she warned. He just smiled a little. "I can't believe I could be so blinded by that ass of a man."  
  
"Well, it could have been worse."  
  
"I suppose," she pouted.  
  
There was a pause. "Did you sleep with him?" Robert dared to ask.  
  
Elizabeth was surprised. "That's a very personal question."  
  
"You don't have to answer."  
  
She contemplated a while before answering, "No, I didn't. Thank God."  
  
"Well, then, you're smarter than most."  
  
"Thank you...I think." Elizabeth sighed, then slumped her shoulders and got all mopey. Robert thought this was cute and just stared at her for a minute until she spoke up again. She started to whine. "I miss my daughter."  
  
"I'm sure she's fine."  
  
"I know," she moaned, paused and then, "'Course I don't know why I miss her. All she ever does is cry and whine and need this and need that; wets her pants; wets the bed."  
  
Robert didn't answer. He just looked down, smiling a little. She saw this and smiled, too. "She's your daughter," he replied finally.  
  
"Exactly," she stated pleasantly.  
  
There was silence. She grabbed his arm again to check the time: 1:54. She shoved his arm away. She yawned again. She was getting tired. When she got tired, she had a tendency to speak without thinking. All of a sudden she blurted out, "Do you ever get lonely, Robert?"  
  
He looked up at her shocked. He wasn't sure whether to answer or if this was a rhetorical question. She looked over at him, so he realized he should answer.  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
She nodded. "Me too. I mean, I have Ella, but...it's not easy, you know. Sometimes I really miss Mark. I never planned on having to raise a child on my own. Sometimes I don't know if I can do it. I'm sure I'll mess her up somehow."  
  
"No you won't."  
  
"Don't be so sure." She paused again, then, "I still think about Mark so much."  
  
"Well, you probably always will."  
  
She looked at him oddly, "You know, you're the first person to say that. Everyone says to me that I just need time; that I'll eventually forget about Mark and be able to get on with my life...but I don't want to forget about Mark."  
  
"Well..." he thought carefully about what to say. He didn't want to say the wrong thing. "...you'll think about him less, but he'll always pop into your mind occasionally. I wouldn't worry."  
  
She just looked at him questionably. "Yes...you understand."  
  
He didn't respond for a minute, then said, "I was married once."  
  
"What?" She was shocked.  
  
"Shocking, I know."  
  
"Uh, no, it's not that...it's just...I had no idea."  
  
"Of course you didn't. I never told you."  
  
"Wow." He didn't say anything after that, so she pestered him. "So are you going to tell me more or do I have to guess?"  
  
He kept talking awkwardly. "Her name was Angela. We were married for about six years. After the first two years, she wanted a baby. That was fine with me. So two more years and three miscarriages later, she was able to carry a baby full term, but he died at birth."  
  
"Oh, Robert, I'm so sorry."  
  
He just shook her off and continued. "So, after that it got kinda rocky and one day I came home and everything was gone; all her things: clothes, jewelry, little stuff. And I didn't see her for two months when she came back with divorce papers. I haven't seen her since."  
  
"Oh my. When did all this happen?" She was just staring at him very distraught.  
  
"Oh, a couple of years before I met you."  
  
She was shocked and didn't know what to say. "And nobody knows about this?"  
  
"No. And I would like to keep it that way."  
  
"Of course."  
  
They didn't talk again after that. After a long while, Elizabeth's eyes grew very heavy. She began to nod off and then jerk awake. This happened a few times, until...Bang!  
  
"Ow!" she yelled as she held the side of her head. She had bumped it on a wooden crate that was on the floor to her right.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yes," she snapped. She was frustrated. She grabbed Robert's arm again: 2:43. She sighed.  
  
"Here, you wanna lean against the door?" he asked. He was about to adjust his position so she could get comfortable, but she stopped him.  
  
"No. I'll just stay awake," she quipped. "Aren't you tired?"  
  
He just nodded and made an affirmative noise. They stopped talking and she began to nod off. He watched her this time. She was starting to do the same thing she'd done before. He decided to take a risk. Luckily, she was on his right side. So he lifted up his arm and put it around her ever so carefully, trying not to wake her up. He placed his hand on her head and guided it to his shoulder. He held his breath. He hoped and prayed she wouldn't wake up and be upset with him for a week. He let out his breath when she was comfortably against him. He then slowly leaned back against the wall, thankful she just slept and didn't notice what he'd done.  
  
Elizabeth opened her eyes slightly. Robert didn't notice. She was too tired to care about anything right now. She'd just deal with it in the morning. At least now she could get some sleep. She shoved all thoughts from her mind of who she was sleeping on. 


	10. Hands

Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up. It took me a long time to be pleased with it. I'm still not completely happy with it, but it'll do for now. I know this story is slow going, but there will be some action eventually. I promise. I'm building things painfully slowly, because that's what the show does. This is my first fanfic, so I don't feel I really know what I'm doing. Thank you so much everybody for reading it.  
  
G - Just growing the characters in this chapter and Elizabeth's feelings for Robert.  
  
Chapter 10 - Hands  
  
There was nothing but darkness, silence and Elizabeth. He could hear her slow, soft breath as she slept against his shoulder. He closed his eyes savoring her warmth, then opened them quickly for fear he might fall asleep. He wanted to spend all night savoring her in his arms. He looked down at her face. She looked so peaceful; not at all like a woman who had a gun to her head just a few hours earlier. He didn't want to think about how she might have been shot.  
  
He looked back up again. He didn't want to stare at her face for too long. Well, he wanted to, but he was afraid she'd realize he was staring and wake up. He looked down at her again. He couldn't help it. He wasn't planning to look at her again so soon; it just happened. She was so beautiful. He then bent down slightly and kissed the top of her head gently. This was yet another action he didn't plan to do, but just happened. She stirred. He froze. Here it comes. She was gonna wake up, jerk away and get all cold and nervous like she usually did. He could see it now. But she didn't wake up. In fact, she just adjusted herself and brought her hand up to her face, resting it lightly on his chest. She was fast asleep and had no idea what she'd just done. If she'd known, she would have been mortified by her own action.  
  
He realized again that he was staring and looked back up. After a few minutes, he could hear her breathing a little louder than before. He raised his eyebrows and looked down again. Was she snoring? Just a little. It wasn't very loud, but it was definitely snoring. He smiled. "Ah, Lizzie," he whispered. She didn't even stir. She was deeply asleep now. He sighed, "You mean everything to me."  
  
He then began to think out loud. He saw that he could whisper and it wouldn't wake her. He decided to take advantage of this situation.  
  
"I love you, Elizabeth...I love you so much...I'd do anything for you...I've always loved you." He stopped and thought back to when he first knew her. "Okay...well, maybe not always, but...I've always wanted you...Since I first saw you...You were so breathtaking...I've just wanted to be with you...I need you, Elizabeth."  
  
He stopped and looked down at her again to make sure she was still sound asleep. She was. She was still snoring and her lips were even parted slightly. He stared at her lips for a moment, thinking about how soft they looked. His eyes then scanned down to her neck and then slowly down the rest of her body all the way down to her feet. He looked back up and leaned his head against the wall thinking he shouldn't really have done that.  
  
He continued to whisper to the sleeping Elizabeth. This was good for him. He had wanted to get these things out for a long time. "You have no idea how much I think about you. I used to sit in my office thinking up things to have to talk to you about, just so I could talk to you. I'd come up with things for you to do, just so I could tell you they needed to be done."  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again. His head was still relaxed against the wall. "You're so beautiful, Elizabeth. This is the best moment of my life..." He looked around, "...in a closet. I loved my wife...but I don't think I loved her this much...I don't remember. All these years there's just been you...my dearest...loveliest...Elizabeth."  
  
His eyes began to get heavy and he began to speak slower and more randomly. "You're so talented...and sweet...and intelligent...you're perfect...I love you...I love you...I...love..."  
  
LIGHT!!!!!!! "Ahh" proclaimed Elizabeth as she put her hand over her eyes to block out the bright light. "Oh God," she moaned.  
  
Robert took in a deep breath quickly and winced. It was morning and they had both fallen asleep.  
  
"Good morning," stated a rather devilish sounding female voice. Neither Robert, nor Elizabeth could see whom the voice belonged to, but they definitely recognized it as Shirley.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Elizabeth groggily.  
  
Shirley looked at her watch. "About 8," she answered. "Have you been here all night?"  
  
"Don't ask," stated Elizabeth as she stood up slowly. Robert stood up right after her. They were both a little sore and very stiff.  
  
"We found Linda tied up in the scrub room this morning and came in here directly. She told us Dorsett tied her up. We presumed he killed Mr. Dublin. Is this true?" Linda was the nurse on duty last night.  
  
"Yes," answered Elizabeth plainly. The memory of it all was starting to come back to her. It was horrible. That coupled with the poor sleep she received was making her emotional. Romano saw this.  
  
"Oh my," continued Shirley. "Are you guys okay? What happened? When did he-"  
  
"Shirley," interrupted Romano, "I have an idea. Why don't you go call the police and we'll stay here. And, hey even better, why not after you call the police, you go downstairs to meet them, buy them doughnuts, coffee and then...well, I don't really care what you do then as long as it is away from us. Okay? Thanks."  
  
Shirley just gave him a weird look, then looked at Elizabeth. Elizabeth was sitting in a chair staring into space, so Shirley decided to go ahead and leave them alone. She left to go call the police. Robert walked over to where Elizabeth was sitting and she began to talk to him.  
  
"I just realized I now have to call his family and explain how he died."  
  
"You want me to do it?" Robert asked.  
  
"No," she answered coldly. She then stood up and walked away without even looking at him. He watched her leave.  
  
She went straight to the Ladies Room. She went to the bathroom, washed her hands, arms and face. She ran her hands through her hair and just stared at her reflection. She was exhausted. She was a little worried about Ella, but she knew Kris wouldn't leave her. She wanted to just go home, curl up in bed and stay there for about a week. But, she couldn't. She had surgeries to do today as well as some of Dorsett's, too, she imagined. She started to cry. It had all just been too much. After about 10 minutes, she was able to compose herself and left the bathroom. Robert was nowhere to be found thank goodness. She walked over to the nurse's station. Shirley and some other nurse she didn't recognize were speaking in hushed voices.  
  
"And then I-" Shirley said, but then cut herself off abruptly when she saw Elizabeth coming over. Shirley pretended to be writing something down that was very important. Elizabeth merely wanted to double-check her schedule.  
  
"Good morning, Dr. Corday," said the other nurse politely, as she stepped a bit away. She also began to pretend she was working on somebody's chart.  
  
"Good morning," groaned Elizabeth.  
  
Shirley was looking down trying to hide her wry, little smile. "Sleep well, Dr. Corday?" Shirley asked. Her and the other nurse were trying not to laugh. But it was obvious by their little snickers that they were having a hard time at it.  
  
"Can it, Shirley. I'm not in the mood," said Elizabeth.  
  
"Not any more," stated Shirley seductively. She couldn't help herself. The other nurse let out a loud snort, trying not to laugh.  
  
Elizabeth looked at them both appalled. "You do realize I had a gun to my head last night?" she asked rudely.  
  
"Yes ma'am," said Shirley apologetically.  
  
"Good. Now if you don't mind, I am going to go home to make sure my 2 year old is still alive. Then I'm going to kill the nanny for sleeping on the couch all night. After that, if I have time, I would like to take a shower before I have to come back here for an Endarterectomy at 10:30. Oh, and somewhere in there I get to call Mr. Dublin's family and explain to them that he was murdered in his hospital bed last night. Is that alright with you?" finished Elizabeth.  
  
"Yes ma'am," said Shirley again.  
  
"Thank you." At that, Elizabeth left. But just as she turned the corner, she stopped to hear loud laughter coming from the two nurses. She just ignored it and kept going.  
  
----------  
  
Thankfully, Elizabeth got to go home around 2 o'clock in the afternoon that day. Apparently news traveled quickly and a couple of surgeons were paged to help fill in for Dorsett and Elizabeth's scheduled surgeries. Even Anspaugh came in to lend a hand. He's the one who told Elizabeth to go home. She had called Dublin's family before leaving and that was horrible, but she got through it.  
  
When she got home, Kris offered to stay if Elizabeth wanted to take a nap. Kris had felt bad about sleeping all night last night and tried to make up for it. Elizabeth took up her offer and slept the rest of the afternoon away. That evening she began to feel a bit better and her mind was a little clearer. She decided to fix her and Ella a proper dinner. She didn't feel like she'd eaten well in days. She opened the refrigerator and found some pork chops that were still good, some frozen corn and things for a salad. It wouldn't be the best supper in the world, but it would do. She definitely didn't want to go to the store.  
  
As she was cooking she could hear Ella in the living room watching a videotape and singing along with it. It was a Blue's Clues video. Elizabeth had gotten very tired of it. Ella had to watch the same video over and over again: Blue's Birthday Party. Both Ella and Elizabeth had it memorized by now.  
  
Elizabeth's mind started to wander now. This was the first time it had popped into her mind the fact she had...well...slept with Robert last night. It made her cringe just to think about it. Great, she thought. What was he going to do now? She hoped he wasn't going to read anything into it and try and hit on her again. She hadn't had to see him today afterwards, but she would have to see him again sometime. Hopefully, if she just acts like it didn't happen and if he doesn't bring it up, it will all be forgotten. Yeah, that's probably the way it will go.  
  
She flipped on the water faucet and placed a saucepan full of frozen corn underneath it. She all of a sudden wondered what he was doing right now. Did he cook for himself? Could he cook with one arm? It had to be difficult. These stray thoughts wouldn't seem to go away. She turned the faucet off and placed the pan on the stove, turning it on low. She then went back to the sink to rinse the pork chops. She decided to play a little game. She stuck her left hand in the pocket of her jeans just to see if she could do it. She flipped on the faucet again and already came across her first obstacle: opening the package. She was so used to just tearing it open, but she couldn't. She had to use a pair of scissors and even that proved difficult. When she began to rinse them she dropped one in the sink. She was able to get them started cooking in the pan, though, finally. Afterwards, she felt she had just completed a great accomplishment. She then needed to wash her hands...er...hand. How on earth did he do that? She put a little soap on her hand and scrubbed it around her palm as best she could. She couldn't even get to the back of her hand. He must have to fill up the sink or something to...  
  
"Mommy!" she heard Ella cry. The tape must have ended.  
  
Elizabeth walked into the living room and automatically ripped her hand out of her pocket and scooped up her daughter before heading back into the kitchen. Well, I guess that's the end of that game, she thought. She concluded that there had to be no way anyone could ever take care of a young child with only one hand. Heck, sometimes she felt she needed three.  
  
She talked to Ella after that and they enjoyed their dinner. She put Ella to sleep, then watched some TV before going to bed herself. She couldn't sleep very well, though. She'd had a long nap. Her mind kept focusing every now and then on how much she used her left hand: to change clothes, to get into bed, to scratch an itch on her right wrist. She had never noticed it before. It made her worry about Robert all the more. Many things must take longer for him. How does he scratch an itch on his right wrist? He lives alone. It's not like he has any help. He must scrape it up against something. Finally, while all these thoughts and others were scrambling through her head, she fell asleep. 


	11. Ella

Disclaimer: I'm afraid I do not own any characters, real or fictitious, that are connected with NBC, ER or any other TV show that has two people completely prefect for each other, but completely oblivious and obstinate and totally unwilling to get over themselves and just fall into each other's arms and know what's good for them. How could they be so stupid as to not see that they need each other and can't live without each other? It's absolutely despicable and makes me want to just go over and slap them both silly...Sorry about that. Just lost my head there just for a minute.  
  
G - Okay, I know it's long. It focuses a lot on Ella and Robert, though, so I think you'll like it. I don't know about you, but I can really see this happening on the show in the future. What do you think? Also, thanks Susan for your review. That is exactly what I'm going for. And thanks everybody else as well for your reviews. Keep 'em comin', please.  
  
Chapter 11 - Ella  
  
Everyone in the OR worked harder than ever before. A day turned into a week, then two weeks, then three, then a month, then two months. Everything at County General was running smoothly. The summer was passing quickly, as most summers did, especially when you're busier than ever. Dorsett was never caught. An investigation was brought into play, of course. But, he wasn't found and slowly other investigations took precedence over that one. And eventually, he became forgotten by the police detectives, the staff and doctors...even Elizabeth.  
  
For some reason, finding a replacement for him did not come easily. Elizabeth wasn't really involved too much in the process. Anspaugh had asked her if she wanted to be, but she refused due to too much work pressured on her at the moment. She supposed it was taking a while because they were being extra cautious this time around.  
  
Thankfully, the incident in the closet had been forgotten, as well. Although it was the good, juicy gossip for about a week, it died down after a while. Romano never said a word about it to Elizabeth or even acted differently around her than usual. And, of course, Elizabeth said nothing to him. They both went along their merry way pretending nothing had happened.  
  
Elizabeth was just starting her fourth procedure today. She'd had a cardiopulmonary bypass, a hysterectomy, a mastectomy and now a bowel resection. She had just scrubbed in and began to start when the phone rang.  
  
"Okay, I'm making my first incision at 3:08 pm. Note the time please." Elizabeth requested.  
  
"Dr. Corday, it's you're nanny. She says she needs to talk to you," stated Shirley holding the phone with her left hand cupped over the mouthpiece.  
  
"Alright. Put her on." She put aside the scalpel. "Eleven blade," she then requested.  
  
Shirley put her on the speakerphone and a frantic voice spoke from the other end.  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
"Kris? What's wrong?"  
  
"I got in a car accident." She was panting and talking kind of loud. She was obviously on her cell phone.  
  
"What? Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes. I'm fine. I'm on 11th and Madison. I was turning left and some guy just plowed into me. The police are here and filling out a report. But the guy who hit me is crazy. He's talking to the cops forever trying to tell them it's my fault. I don't think they're believing him, but I'm gonna be here forever." Kris' voice was shaky and she was rambling without thinking.  
  
"Oh my God!" Elizabeth declared loudly all of a sudden. Everyone looked at her weird. "What is all this? He looks like he's corroding in here." She, of course was not responding to Kris, but referring to her patient. "I'm gonna be here forever trying to clean him up."  
  
"Dr. Corday?" asked Kris.  
  
"Okay, okay, just calm down." She wasn't sure if she was talking to Kris or herself. "Is Ella with you?"  
  
"No. That's the thing. I'm not gonna be able to pick her up from preschool."  
  
"Sponge stick." Elizabeth requested. She was still doing the operation and trying to focus on what Kris was saying at the same time. "Well, can't you just call them and tell them you'll be late? I'm sure they'll understand."  
  
"Dr. Corday, my car is totaled. I don't even know right now how I'm going to get home. I just can't do it today. Isn't there any way you can get off?"  
  
Elizabeth glanced at the clock. It read 3:16 pm. Ella was supposed to get picked up from preschool at 3:45. There was no way she was going to make it. She was going to be there for hours.  
  
"No, actually, there isn't!" She was frustrated and being abrupt. She wasn't mad at Kris, but she was upset by the situation. She paused and thought for a second about what to do. "Shirley, is there anyone available to relieve me?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"No one. Everyone's either in surgery or out of town." Shirley replied.  
  
"What about Anspaugh?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"He's in the middle of an embolism."  
  
"Okay." Elizabeth sighed. "Kris, I'm going to call Tracy and see if she can pick up Ella. You just take care of yourself, alright?" Tracy was a good friend of Kris' and had baby-sat for Mark and Elizabeth a few times in the past. Tracy was their emergency contact. Elizabeth said what she was supposed to under the circumstances, but she wasn't happy, even if it wasn't Kris' fault.   
  
"I'm sorry, Dr. Corday." And with that, Kris hung up.  
  
"Shirley, I need you to call a number for me." Shirley picked the phone back up and then looked at Elizabeth. Elizabeth continued, "555-4682."   
  
The phone range once, then twice, then again and then the answering machine picked up. "This is Tracy Lenehan. I'm not available to take your call right now, but if you will leave your name and number, I will get back to you as soon as I can. Bye now." Beeeeeeeeeeeep.  
  
"Tracy, it's Elizabeth. If your there, pick up." Elizabeth paused. "Kris can't pick up Ella. I needed you to...Ah damn!" The 'ah damn' was in reference to her patient. Elizabeth had stopped talking and became completely focused on the infectious tissue below her hands.  
  
After a while, Shirley raised her eyebrows. "Do you want me to hang up?" she asked.  
  
"Yes! Yes!" She took deep breaths. "Alright, call her cell phone for me. 555-3994." Shirley dialed and after about 2 rings everyone heard, "Welcome to Southwestern Bell. The person at this number is unavailable to take your call..." Shirley just hung up and Elizabeth breathed out loudly. She was frantically working on the man unconscious before her. Shirley waited for Dr. Corday to give her someone else to call.  
  
"Is there someone else you'd like me to call, Dr. Corday?" asked Shirley calmly.  
  
Elizabeth was panting and couldn't think. "Um...um...Shirley, could you...?"  
  
"I can't. I have to assist in another OR at 4:00. I'm sorry."  
  
Elizabeth frantically looked around at everyone there. They were all working just as hard as her and quite needed where they were. Shirley kept looking at her waiting for her next direction.  
  
"Okay...uh...alright...just um...call um..." She then just shouted out the first thing that came to mind, "...page...page Dr. Romano."  
  
Shirley looked at her quizzically, "Dr. Corday, he can't do surgery." She felt weird stating the obvious.  
  
"Just do it, Shirley!!!" Elizabeth yelled.  
  
Shirley was a little upset, but always controlled her anger well...unlike Elizabeth, she thought. "Alright."  
  
-------------  
  
"Okay, hold on." Frank pushed the hold button and place the phone receiver back in its cradle. "Have you seen Dr. Romano?" Frank asked Abby who happened to be beside him.  
  
"No, it's been a good day," she replied casually not looking up from what she was reading and then leaving. Frank looked around and then spotted him a long way off. He shouted for him.  
  
"Dr. Romano! There's a phone call for you!"  
  
Robert walked up to the desk looking at Frank disgustedly. "Yeah, I've been getting that a lot, lately. If you and Jerry have nothing better to do, but pull phone pranks on me, I can take care of that in a jiffy."  
  
"This one's Dr. Corday."  
  
"What does she want? Rub it in my face about how wonderful her job is?"  
  
"I don't know. She sounded upset. She's on line 2. I've passed the message and I don't care what you do." With that, Frank left to the other side of the desk to work on the computer and not have to talk to Dr. Romano anymore. Robert scrunched up his face irritated, reached over and picked up the phone.  
  
"Yo."  
  
"Robert?!" Elizabeth shouted from the other line.  
  
"Lizzie! Hadn't seen ya around. Didn't know if you still worked here anymore or had gone back home to have tea and biscuits with mummy." At 'mummy' he put on a fake British accent.  
  
"Robert," she continued yelling into the speakerphone, not paying attention to his little remarks. "I need a favor." She had a hard time spitting it out, but she was desperate.  
  
He responded in exaggerated surprise non-verbally, so she couldn't see him, "Well, I hate to break it to ya, Lizzie. I know you've made yourself scarce lately, but I'm sort of unqualified as is to perform surgery anymore, if you hadn't noticed."  
  
Again, she ignored him and kept yelling in the phone. "My nanny got in a car accident. She was supposed to pick up Ella at 3:45, but she can't and I can't get a hold of the emergency contact. My bowel resection went septic."  
  
"Ew, how wonderful to be you."  
  
"Robert!?" Elizabeth was finally getting frustrated with his comments. "I'm desperate!"  
  
At that, Robert decided to stop. "Alright, alright. What do you need from me?"  
  
Elizabeth paused before answering, but then just said it. "I need you to go pick up Ella for me."  
  
Robert furrowed his brow on his end and said nothing. Elizabeth continued, "Please Robert. I can call and tell them you're coming. You can just bring her here. Please."  
  
"Alright," he answered slowly. He wasn't so sure about this. "Where is she?" he asked, while cradling the phone on his shoulder and getting out a pen and paper.  
  
"She's at Careful Care Preschool on 18th and Boulder. You'll need to go now. Are you sure you can do this?"  
  
Robert thought the name of this place sounded really stupid. "Yeah, I can do it."  
  
Elizabeth exhaled a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Robert."  
  
"No problem." At that, he hung up the phone and walked toward the lounge to get his wallet and keys and get rid of his lab coat. When he came back out, Frank noticed he was leaving.  
  
"Going somewhere, Dr. Romano?"  
  
"None of your bees-wax." And he stomped out the door.  
  
-------------  
  
Shirley pressed the speaker button on the phone to hang up with Romano. No one said anything. They just looked around at each other with bemused looks. Elizabeth noted the silence and looked up at them all.  
  
"Oh, don't give me that." Elizabeth said. "I was desperate. Shirley, find the number for the preschool and get me in touch with Regina Angleton."  
  
Shirley did so and a moment later we heard, "Careful Care Preschool. This is Regina. Can I help you?"  
  
"Regina, it's Elizabeth. Listen, Kris got in a car accident and I'm in the middle of surgery. I'm sending a frie...er...colleague of mine over to pick up Ella for me. His name's Dr. Robert Romano."  
  
"Oh, okay. That's fine. What does he look like?"  
  
Elizabeth laughed inside to herself. "He's short, bald and only has one arm. I don't think you could miss him."  
  
Regina chuckled a little. "Alright, we'll wait for him."  
  
"Thank you, Regina." She hung up.  
  
Everyone in the OR was staring at Elizabeth a little shocked. Elizabeth responded to this nervously, pretending not to notice. "Well, good, that's done. Taken care of. Don't have to worry now."  
  
But, just then, she did worry. What had she done? She had just asked the most reprehensible man she'd ever met to go pick up her sweet, innocent daughter from preschool. Was she crazy? Not to mention, he only had one arm. She just remembered when she had thought once how it would be to only have one arm and had decided taking care of a child would be impossible. She wondered then if she would ever see her precious child again. How on earth was he going to manage this? She was scared to death the whole rest of the surgery.  
  
-------------  
  
Romano got on the El and headed toward 18th and Boulder. The nearest stop was 3 blocks away, so he had to walk that distance. When he got there he was greeted with a big smile.  
  
"Hi. I'm Regina. You must be Dr. Romano." Regina was one of those chipper people who were always happy and always wore a big smile. Robert didn't like those kinds of people. Regina held out her hand for Romano to shake, but he didn't.  
  
"Yeah, " he answered half-heartedly. He wasn't looking at Regina, but around the room at all the kids, looking for that one special one. Regina caught on to this.  
  
"Oh, Ella's over there in the corner." She pointed and Robert went straight over without ever acknowledging Regina.  
  
Ella was playing happily alone on the floor with blocks. She was very focused on them. She had one thumb in her mouth and played using the other hand. Robert just looked down at her a little unsure what to do next. He squatted down to her level.  
  
"Hey, you wanna go see your mom?" He spoke to her in a normal tone. He didn't like to talk to children in a baby tone of voice.  
  
Ella didn't answer or look at him. She just kept playing with thumb in mouth. Robert raised his eyebrows, sighed and cleared his throat. "Okay." He realized this would take a while and sat down beside her Indian style. He just looked at her with a little smile. He then felt eyes boring at the back of his neck. He turned around and glared at Regina who was just standing there with her arms folded, smiling at Ella. Regina looked at him and then slowly her smile faded. She just awkwardly turned around and went to do something else. Robert then turned back to Ella.  
  
"My name's Robert. I'm a friend of your mom's. She told me to come pick you up and take you to her. So, so you want to go see your mom?"  
  
He was being nice, but she still didn't respond and just kept playing. He figured he needed a new tactic. He saw the blocks had letters on them so he took four and spelled out her name for her on the carpet.  
  
"See. Ella. Are you Ella?" He was trying for anything. She just looked at what he did, then grabbed one of those blocks and put it on her little tower. He then just started to make his own tower, but come about the 7th or 8th block, it fell over. As soon as that happened, Ella made a little gasp and the thumb popped out of the mouth. She held her mouth wide open, looking at the fallen blocks. Robert imitated her little gasp and held his mouth open too, in playing with her. She just looked at him and giggled.  
  
She crawled over to his blocks and set one on top of another. She then shoved a block in his hand. He just held it looking at her to see what she would do.  
  
"You, you put it on that one," Ella said.  
  
"You want me to put it on there?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're really sure?"  
  
"Yeeeeeessssss," she drawled out at him irritated.  
  
"Okay." He still didn't do it, though. He put it on top of his knee instead and waited.  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No. There." She pointed to the small tower that consisted so far of only two blocks. He grabbed the block in his hand again. She then grabbed his hand to just do it for him. She placed his hand that had the block on top of the tower. Finally Robert gave in and set the block down where she wanted. She shoved another block into his hand and so the game went on. Come the 7th block, he non-chalantly knocked it down. Ella screeched with laughter. The way she acted, this was the most exciting thing she'd ever done. Again, she gave him a block and this cycle went on for a while. She never got tired. Finally, Robert broke in.  
  
"Okay, one more." He pointed his index finger up at her indicating just one more tower. After that one fell, he said, "Okay, you ready to go now?" She nodded. "Okay," he said. He then stood up off the floor and squatted to her level fully on his feet. "You're gonna need to hold onto my neck." She did so and he lifted her up in his arm. On his way out, Regina stopped him.  
  
"Oh, Dr. Romano?"  
  
He turned around.  
  
"I need you to sign this," she said as she pulled out a clipboard and pen. She wasn't smiling anymore. He must have scared the smileys out of her. He made an angry face. Why hadn't she told him this earlier? He just looked around awkwardly for someplace to set Ella down while he signed the stupid form. He couldn't hold her and sign it at the same time. Regina noticed the problem and took Ella from him while he signed his name. She then handed Ella back to him. Ella wrapped her arms around his neck willingly and they were gone.  
  
-------------  
  
Robert walked 3 blocks back to the EL, holding the little girl in his arm. He passed by a little store on the way and bought a box of crayons, 2 coloring books and a little puzzle that she wanted. On the EL ride back she sat on the seat to his right playing with the little puzzle he bought her.  
  
As he walked through the emergency bay doors, Frank and others around who saw Dr. Romano enter, stared at him open mouthed. This included Haleh, Malik, Lydia, Chuny, Carter, Abby, Susan and Pratt. This was definitely a sight they had never seen before. Romano holding a child; and not just any child. A sweet, beautiful, adorable little girl.  
  
"Uh, Dr. Romano-" Frank started, but Romano interrupted him as he was heading for the lounge.  
  
"If anyone calls, I'm not here. If anyone needs me, I'm not here. If there is an emergency, I'm not here. If the hospital catches on fire and a bomb blows up in the cafeteria I'm still not here. Call 911. Do not page me for any reason at all whatsoever. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"What if Dr. Corday comes down?"  
  
"I'll be in the lounge. And call her upstairs. Let her know I'm here."  
  
He stepped through the door and it closed behind him. Everyone just stared at each other for a minute not knowing what to say. They were in shock. Suddenly, Romano popped out of the lounge and taped a piece a paper to the outside of the door. It read:  
  
You come in here, you die. Then you will be fired. RR  
  
After that, everyone just slowly went back to work.  
  
During the next 2 hours Romano never left the lounge except for two times. Both times consisted of him bounding out with the girl in tow, heading into the men's room, then going back into the lounge immediately. Nobody dared to say a word to him either time for fear of their lives.  
  
-----------  
  
About 2 hours later, Elizabeth finally got done with her septic bowel resection. She went down to the ER scared to death of what she might find. She envisioned her poor little baby, sitting all by herself in a corner of the hallway somewhere crying her eyes out being neglected by everyone around. Then she envisioned that Ella might not be there at all. Robert could have picked up the wrong kid. She shook those thoughts away. That was ridiculous. He wouldn't have picked up the wrong kid...Regina wouldn't have aloud it.  
  
She turned to Frank about to speak, but before she did, he just pointed to the lounge. She went over to the lounge and read the note before going in. She made a face and went inside. She stopped and stared dumbfounded at the strange sight before her. Robert Romano and Ella were both sitting on the floor coloring.  
  
"Okay, which one?" he asked Ella, indicating which crayon did she want him to use next.  
  
"This one," she answered and gave him a light blue crayon.  
  
Robert turned around with a stern frown on his face when he realized someone had come in. He presumed some idiot had ignored his note. When he saw it was Elizabeth, he released the frown and just looked up at her awkwardly. She glanced over at the table and spotted little pieces of grapes and bread and butter left over from where she presumed he had fed her a snack. She also presumed he had stolen that food from the refrigerator. He, of course, had.  
  
Once she caught herself staring, she woke up. "Hello, my darling," she said to Ella. She was so relieved to see her.  
  
Ella just looked up. "Hi, Mommy," she said and then returned to her coloring. Romano had just kept staring at Elizabeth. Elizabeth then turned to Robert.  
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
"You're welcome," he answered, getting up off the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry to have put you through this. I panicked. I ran out of options. I didn't know who to call. I just..." She didn't know how to finish.  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"Mommy, look," Ella said as she held up her picture. Elizabeth didn't look, though.  
  
"You're sure it wasn't too much trouble?" she asked. She was actually kind of wondering how he took care of Ella with just his one arm. She couldn't imagine. She had hoped he might hint at something that would help her see how he did it.  
  
"No, no trouble at all," was all he answered.  
  
Ella tried again. "Mommy, look." Elizabeth still ignored her.  
  
"Well...did you drive?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"No, I took the EL."  
  
"But, the nearest stop's like 4 blocks away."  
  
"Three."  
  
"You walked?  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Elizabeth then looked briefly down at Ella. Robert knew what she was thinking. "She didn't walk. I carried her," he said to relieve her mind.  
  
She stood shocked for a minute staring at him. She thought it unbelievable that he did all this for her. It was so...so...so...nice. She couldn't believe what she just thought. She didn't find Ella bruised or battered. She wasn't crying, sick or dirty. She was happy, playing and well fed. Elizabeth just kept staring at Robert and Robert just looked at her a little confused. She felt a little, soft pressure in her chest as if her heart had skipped a beat.  
  
Ella's patience had left. "Mommmmmmy. Looooook!"  
  
Elizabeth turned to Ella exasperated. "Alright! I see it! Wow! That's beautiful!" She was faking enthusiasm. She sighed and she spotted the other coloring book lying on the floor. She couldn't help but snicker and raise her eyebrows. She bent down and picked up the little coloring book looking at the colored picture it was opened to. Robert just sighed loudly, stuck his hand in his pocket and clenched his jaw.  
  
"Wow, Robert, yours is very beautiful, too." She tried not to laugh, but she couldn't help snorting and smiling.  
  
"Lizzie," he said warningly.  
  
She was turning red from trying not to laugh. She cleared her throat trying to compose herself. "Tell me, Robert, is this dinosaur pink?" She laughed out loud this time. She couldn't contain it. It was just too much.  
  
"Elizabeth," he warned again within clenched teeth.  
  
She cleared her throat again. "You know, this is so nice, I think I'm just going to have to stick it on my refrigerator at home." She then ripped it out of the coloring book. This made Ella look up. After all, her mother was doing damage to a new toy. Robert breathed out loudly, smiling at Elizabeth a little, just waiting for her to get it all out.  
  
"In fact..." Elizabeth started slowly moving toward the door of the lounge, pretending to admire the picture, "...I think this would look even better out on the bulletin board." As she said bulletin board, she ran out of the lounge. Robert ran out after her. Elizabeth made a screeching laugh like a teenage girl being chased by a boy in school. She stopped in the hall just a few feet away from the door of the lounge and tried to hold the crumpled picture against her away from Robert. Robert was standing right behind her, his body practically up against hers reaching around her body for the picture. Elizabeth had a big smile on her face. No one had seen her smile that big in a long time.  
  
Suddenly they both stopped and froze in this position of him close behind and reaching around her. Elizabeth's smile faded slowly. Both Elizabeth and Robert saw that everyone had stopped and was staring at them with wide eyes and dropped jaws. They slowly stood up straight, cleared their throats and composed themselves. Elizabeth slowly folded and creased the little crumpled picture she held in her hand.  
  
"Well," Elizabeth squealed, "it's getting late. Ella!" She yelled for her daughter and went back into the lounge to grab her things. Robert just stood there and then saw everyone was still staring at him.  
  
"What!?" he yelled. "Get back to work!!!" he yelled again. He then started muttering to himself, "You lazy bums. Never do any work around here. Just sit around gossiping-"  
  
Just then Elizabeth practically ran out of the lounge, almost running into Robert as he was mumbling. He backed away and she backed away simultaneously. She was a little flustered. She was breathing fast and her face was a little flushed.  
  
"Uh...right...um...okay," she said. And that was the entirety of her good-byes to Robert. Then she left. Robert followed her with his eyes a little confused himself.  
  
Once she left, he just glared at the people who were still staring at him and they immediately turned away and got back to work. 


	12. Kerryed Away

Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews. I'm glad you like it. It spurs me on.  
  
Okay, I didn't want to make Ella a brat, but let's face it, even the sweetest of two year olds are a little bratty sometimes, especially if they have good reason.  
  
PG - For some definite bad words. In fact, I hope I don't offend anybody with some of these words, actually. Realize these aren't things I would ever say to anybody ever. However, Romano can be a little offensive sometimes, you know? Hope you like. I think you will. Not much Cordano here. More Robert/Ella and plot development with Robert and Weaver. I'm building as you know and you will be quite fulfilled by the end of the story.  
  
Chapter 12 - Kerryed Away  
  
"So you in?"  
  
"What?" asked Susan to Malik's question. She was typing something on the computer at the front desk. Malik had come up behind her holding a pen and paper.  
  
"Are you in?" he asked again. Susan furrowed her brow, so Malik continued. "The pot."  
  
"Pot for what?"  
  
"10 bucks says they'll be walking in here together by next week."  
  
"Who?" Susan laughed exasperatingly.  
  
Lydia walked behind them as they were talking and answered for Malik, "Corday and Romano. I put my money on this Friday."  
  
"In three days? That's ridiculous," said Susan practically laughing at the thought.  
  
"Unh-uh. Don't even pretend you weren't there yesterday. How 'bout you Abby?"  
  
Abby had been standing beside Susan ignoring the conversation. "It'll never happen," she answered plainly, while looking up at him from her paperwork. "I mean think about it...it's Romano. She's desperate, not stupid." At that, Abby left.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. I'm thinkin' next Wednesday. You know he's wantin' him some o' dat," said Malik.  
  
"Hmm," thought Susan for a minute. "Alright, I'm in. I say two weeks from tomorrow."  
  
Malik didn't say anything in reply, but with a big smile he wrote Susan's bet down on his paper and left.  
  
------------  
  
The elevator door opened with a ding on the first floor and a few different docs walked out going this way and that way, as well as Kerry. She wanted to check on things in the ER. Robert's new system of carefully monitoring medicines had been going into full swing for about a month now. It made Kerry very nervous. Luckily, she hadn't seen or spoken to the Alderman since she had seen Scott...his new friend. However, when she got home from work yesterday, she listened to her answering machine and there had been a message from Alderman Bright just asking her how she was doing, how the new job was panning out and if she could call him back when she got this message. He had never called her at home before. He would have had to look up her home phone number. She hadn't returned his call, yet. She didn't want to.  
  
Kerry started walking toward the admit desk, when Haleh zoomed by her.  
  
"Uh, Haleh," stated Kerry, stopping her before she ran away.  
  
"Yes, Dr. Weaver," answered Haleh breathless.  
  
"Um, how are things going down here?" Kerry was asking in her very polite, yet sort of condescending tone of voice.  
  
"Terrible. I wish you'd come back down here. Romano's got us working our tails off. We're always shorthanded, juggling a dozen patients, along with all this paperwork and inventory we gotta do now. He's drivin' us all crazy." Haleh answered.  
  
"Right...Well, I know it's still a bit difficult for him right now. He's still getting adjusted."  
  
Haleh just shrugged and turned to leave, but Kerry stopped her.  
  
"But, um, Haleh," Kerry paused and looked Haleh seriously in the eye, "as far as I'm concerned, you don't need to be doing inventory anymore."  
  
"But, he's asked us to-"  
  
"I know..." She paused. "...But don't. I'll talk to him about it and get back with you."  
  
"Fine by me." At that, Haleh left. Kerry just stood there staring at the wall deep in thought and worry.  
  
-----------  
  
Elizabeth breezed through the ambulance bay doors. In one arm was draped her purse and a big colorful bag on her shoulder. The other arm held her daughter with her thumb in her mouth and head lying against mom's shoulder, but her eyes were open. Kris was still preoccupied taking care of her car, so she couldn't watch Ella and Careful Care Preschool was only on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. This was Tuesday. Elizabeth was just passing through before taking Ella to the daycare there at the hospital.  
  
"Good-morning," said Elizabeth pleasantly.  
  
"Hey," said Susan.  
  
"Has anything come in yet?"  
  
"Not yet," replied Susan, thinking that an odd question. It was only 8:20 in the morning. Most things didn't happen this early. Drunks, hobos and idiots were usually sleeping right now.  
  
"Okay, well, I just wanted to check before taking her up to daycare. Not to mention, they don't open 'til 8:30."  
  
Susan just nodded in reply. Ella sat up all of a sudden, and popped her thumb from her mouth. She wasn't listening to her mom, but she did begin to squirm for some reason.  
  
"Are you having a good morning?" asked Susan trying to make conversation.  
  
"As best as one can on 3 hours sleep," she answered. Ella was still squirming wanting down. "Ella, stop that."  
  
"I want down," whined Ella.  
  
"Fine, but don't go anywhere," stated Elizabeth exasperated with Ella. She put Ella down and sighed tiredly as she stood back up and leaned her head against her hand on the desk, closing her eyes. Ella darted off immediately.  
  
-----------  
  
"Will I get to play tomorrow?"  
  
"Play what?"  
  
"Soccer," answered a young man about 20 years of age. He was sitting on a bed in curtainary 4 with his girlfriend. The curtain wasn't drawn. It wasn't necessary. He had just hurt his ankle.  
  
"If you're a sadist," answered Romano plainly.  
  
"But, the big game's tomorrow. If I don't play, we don't have a chance," said the boy pleadingly.  
  
"Well, that's humble of ya," Romano mumbled under his breath while writing something on his chart.  
  
"Isn't there anything you can do so he can play tomorrow?" asked the girlfriend sweetly.  
  
"Look, you sprained your ankle," he snapped. He was getting annoyed. "We wrap it up, send you home with pain pills and you stay in bed. End of story. If you don't like it...well...tough."  
  
Romano looked up from the chart and glanced over to his right. Just then, he saw a little girl running...well, more like hobbling...his way, as fast as she could. He saw immediately it was Ella. As she came his way, he set the chart down on the bed and squatted down to her level. Just as he got there, she attacked him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Simultaneously, he scooped her into his arm and stood back up. They both seemed to make this action look very casual, like it was something they did everyday.  
  
"Aww, she's so cute. I love children. Is she yours?" asked the soccer player's girlfriend.  
  
Romano didn't respond. He was looking around to see where Ella's mother had gotten to. After a few seconds he spotted her at the admit desk. She was leaning on the desk with her head in her hand practically asleep. Romano stepped a little bit away from his patient. He didn't really want to hear anything more from either of them. He didn't walk over to Elizabeth, though. He just stood watching her for a while, occasionally glancing at Ella, who had now stuck one thumb in her mouth, while the other hand was holding onto his neck. Her head had plopped down on his shoulder.  
  
-----------  
  
"Kids can be tough, huh?" asked Susan, supposing Ella must be the reason for Elizabeth's lack of sleep.  
  
"Yes, among other things," answered Elizabeth groggily, not moving or opening her eyes. Susan furrowed her brow a little without Elizabeth noticing. She thought maybe she should have betted on next week. After a moment of silence, Elizabeth shook herself awake and looked down for Ella. Alarmed, she looked all around her. "Oh my God. Ella?" After a brief second, she looked farther away and spotted Robert coming her way, carrying Ella. He had a smart-alecky smirk on his face.  
  
"You know, Lizzie, correct me if I'm wrong, but it seems your daughter is more fond of me than she is of you. Hmm. How ironic."  
  
"Don't be stupid, Robert." Elizabeth reached out for Ella. "Come on, Ella."  
  
Ella just made a little whine, a big frown and clung tighter to Robert. Robert's smirk grew a little wider.  
  
Elizabeth was getting agitated. She was too tired to deal with either of them right now and especially both of them ganging up against her. She reached out for Ella again. "Come on, Ella, we need to take you to daycare."  
  
"No!" snapped Ella.  
  
"Yes!" snapped back Elizabeth, a little surprised by Ella's reaction. Ella didn't like the daycare at the hospital at all. Luckily, she didn't have to go there often, but the few times she did, it was horrible. One time she was there, she colored a picture with all the other students. Ella wanted to keep her picture, but Misty, the daycare worker, wouldn't allow it. She took up everyone's pictures for them to get back at the end of the day. Ella was smart. She watched her picture and noticed that Misty picked it up last and put it on the top of the pile. A few hours later, Ella saw a big boy (about 6) pick up the top sheet from the pile, make a paper airplane from it and throw it across the room. Ella then saw Misty come over, grab the airplane off the floor and throw it away. Ella almost cried, but didn't say anything. Sure enough, when Misty was passing out papers, Ella just sat and watched while everyone else got their pictures except her.  
  
On a different occasion, Misty had all the children lie down to take a nap. She told Ella to take off her shoes, but Ella didn't want to take off her shoes. Ella knew that her mommy was going to be coming for her any minute and she wanted to be ready to go. But Misty was persistent and made her take off her shoes anyway. Sure enough, Elizabeth came to get her during naptime and Ella was furious that Misty hadn't listened to her.  
  
Ella didn't like Misty and told her this one day saying quite plainly and out of the blue, "Misty, Misty...I don't like you, Misty." At which Misty then replied, "Well, you have to like me. I'm the boss." This made Ella hate her all the more. Ella was a very smart little girl.  
  
"Look," said Robert, "I worked last night. I'm done. Why don't you...uh..." He paused nervously, "...I could watch her," he spat out quickly.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes went huge and she was aghast. "I don't think so." She knew he did well yesterday, but she wasn't going to push her luck.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well...uh...um...well, you've worked all night and you worked yesterday. I'm sure you'll want to sleep."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Come on, Ella."  
  
"No!" Ella snapped again, louder this time.  
  
"Yes!" Elizabeth got louder, too. She physically put her hands around Ella to pry her off of Robert. Ella held on to Robert's neck for dear life.  
  
"Noooooooooooo!!!!!" she screamed in Robert's ear. Elizabeth finally got her off of Robert and Ella began to kick and squirm and make herself as heavy as possible to get away from Elizabeth. She put Ella down, because she wasn't strong enough to control her. Bent over, Elizabeth just held on to her arm. Ella continued to throw her tantrum while others around them began to stare. Elizabeth hated that. It was so embarrassing.  
  
"I don't wanna go! I don't wanna go! I wanna stay here! I wanna stay heeeerrrre! Let me go!" Tears began to roll down her little cheeks. "I hate them. They're mean! Pleeeeease!" she begged. After that, she just cried.  
  
"Elizabeth?" asked Robert in a tone of voice that suggested, 'Why are you doing this? Just let her stay with me.'  
  
Ella had finally gotten tired and was just sitting on the floor with little tears running down her face. A little sniffle heard here and there. Elizabeth looked up at Robert and was about to give in when she looked around at the people just watching and waiting to see what she would do. At that Elizabeth made her decision.  
  
"You're going to daycare. Come on." She spoke shakily, yet calmly. She grabbed Ella off the floor. Ella was too tired to fight again and just rubbed her eyes, whined and pouted. As Elizabeth carried her away, Ella sniffled, rubbed her eyes more and with her thumb in her mouth, she waved bye-bye to Robert. Elizabeth didn't see this. Robert just waved back to her with a sympathetic, little smile on his face.  
  
Chuny stood next to him for a moment, smirking, before she finally cleared her throat. He clenched his jaw and glared at Chuny.  
  
"You need to sign this," she said to him nicely. Romano snatched the chart from her hand, set it on the desk, signed it quickly, then shoved it back at her. "Thanks. I'm outta here," she said starting to walk away.  
  
"Woah, wait, wait, wait. No you're not. You still have inventory."  
  
"Unh-uh. Weaver told us not to."  
  
"Excuse me!?"  
  
"She told Haleh we didn't have ta do it."  
  
"Really? Well you know what? Last time I checked, I'm the boss around here."  
  
"Yeah. And Weaver's the boss over you. What she says goes."  
  
"Are you asking to be fired?"  
  
"You can't fire me. Kerry'd just hire me back." With that, Chuny walked away for good.  
  
Robert glanced around the ER absolutely furious. He rubbed his hand over his mouth and jaw looking for the recipient of his anger. He couldn't find her anywhere. He went over to the admit desk.  
  
"Jerry, where's Kerry?" he asked.  
  
"Geez, I just came in. Can't I get my coat off first?"  
  
"Do I look like I care?"  
  
"Actually, I think I saw her go into the bathroom."  
  
"Yeah. Great. Typical." He walked over to the Ladies Room and stood next to the door. He was going to wait right there until she came out. Next to the bathroom door a patient was lying on a bed that was placed in the hall. He was lying there because all the other rooms were taken.  
  
"Hey, I need somebody to change my diaper," the patient said to Romano as Romano just stood there by the door. The patient's name was Mr. Peterson. He had been out in the hall for a while. He was an African American gentleman with graying hair and hitting about 78 years of age. In his prime, he was a very intelligent, successful man, married for over 50 years and raised 4 beautiful children. However, now age was catching up with him.  
  
Romano just ignored his statement and stood there by the bathroom door for about five minutes before Kerry finally walked out.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" he asked her before she even got through the door.  
  
She was startled and answered a little edgy. "Robert. Good. I wanted to talk to you." But before she had even finished, Robert went on.  
  
"Because it sure sounds to me like you're giving new orders to my nurses without consulting me first." He had put a strong emphasis on 'my.'  
  
"Oh, Robert, don't get all bent out of shape about it. I was gonna tell you."  
  
"Oh yeah? When?"  
  
"Today."  
  
"Great! Then let's talk about it right now. What gives you the right to come down here and start changing everything around without talking to me first?"  
  
"I have every right-"  
  
"No, you don't!" He started to yell, but then composed himself down to a very intense whisper. "Whenever I had any problems with anybody or anything down here, I told you to take care of it. If you have problems with the way I'm running things around here, you come to me."  
  
"Funny, that's not how I remember it."  
  
"Well, you're remembering wrong!"  
  
"Hey, who's gonna change my diaper?" piped up Mr. Peterson again.  
  
Kerry just looked at Mr. Peterson disgusted. She talked to him and began to ignore Robert. "Someone will be right with you, sir. We'll take care of you as soon as possible. Abby?" she yelled looking around for any nurse, then turning to Robert said, "Yeah, you're doing a great job, Robert. How long has this guy been out here?"  
  
"Don't change the subject," said Robert. "You know, you're just never satisfied are ya, Kerry? Is, is this about power? You've just gotta strut around don't ya? Use whatever bit of power you can get and lord it over people to make their lives as miserable as possible just because you can."  
  
"That sounds familiar."  
  
"I have good reasons for the decisions I make. You just hurt people for yourself."  
  
"Robert-"  
  
"Oh, but of course, you don't do that to everyone. Only the people you feel are a threat."  
  
"Robert, this isn't about me."  
  
"Oh, oh, it's not? Okay. Well then, Miss Manager of the Month, please enlighten me."  
  
She then started to yell. "It's about you putting a system into play that requires an excessive amount of additional paperwork, overtime for nurses and is completely unnecessary."  
  
"It is not unnecessary."  
  
"Well, that's your opinion. The system we had was working just fine. There was no need-"  
  
"Oh, yeah, fine. If I recall, a lot of drugs went missing quite often under your system."  
  
"Oh Robert, that's not true."  
  
"Not to mention what happened to Carter." There was a pause. Kerry couldn't respond, so Robert continued. "I mean, what if his little girlfriend hadn't had caught him, Kerry? How long would it have gone on under your watchful eye before you noticed, huh?"  
  
Again, Kerry didn't say anything.  
  
"Hey, you there," Mr. Peterson said to Kerry, "what do I gotta do to get some service around here? I'm dyin'."  
  
"Just eat your food," she snapped at him. He had a tray of food next to his bed that he hadn't touched.  
  
"I don't want that. I want somethin' else."  
  
Robert just continued on his point. "Well, I see there to be plenty of evidence for keeping the things the way I have them. But, if you can give me one good reason to stop, I will."  
  
Kerry still didn't respond. Robert just raised his eyebrows at her, still snapping. "Hello? You still in there somewhere? I'm waiting."  
  
"It's too much work for the nurses." She was pretty unconvincing.  
  
"They seem to be handling it."  
  
Another pause.  
  
"I'm still waiting," said Robert again.  
  
Kerry shifted back again to anger. "I don't have to give you any reason for anything. I'm your supervisor now, like it or not, Robert. And what I say goes!"  
  
"Oh, oh my, wow, such power. Oooh, I'm so intimidated," he responded sarcastically.  
  
Kerry just glared at him.  
  
"You know, Kerry, I think maybe it just kills you to see that perhaps I have been doing a better job down here these past few months than you ever did. And you're just jealous that this is something you never thought of first."  
  
"That is utterly ridiculous."  
  
He ignored her and went on. "And you know what else, Kerry? Correct me if I'm way off base here, but I bet whenever anyone ever out smarted you or out ran you or out did you in any way at all whatsoever, you had your crutch to fall back on so to speak. You could always tell yourself, 'Well, I'm the minority. I'm the disabled lesbian. I'm special.' Well, guess what? You don't have a leg to stand on anymore. I guess we're even, 'cause even with one arm, I'm still smarter than you."  
  
Her nostrils began to flare. She was too furious to even speak.  
  
"So tell me, Kerry, is that why you became a lesbian in the first place? 'Cause two minorities are better than one?"  
  
SMACK! She slapped him good.  
  
He just stood there a moment looking at her with a slight smirk on his face. He told her quite calmly, "Until you can give me a good reason, I'm keeping my system. Even if I have to do it all by myself." He then turned around and started to walk away.  
  
"No, Robert. I can't allow you to do that."  
  
"Tough!" he yelled with his back to her, walking away.  
  
"Robert, we're not through here."  
  
"I think we are," he yelled and kept walking.  
  
"Robert, get back here!" she yelled. He ignored her and kept walking away.   
  
"Robert?..."  
  
"Robert!?!..."  
  
"Robert, you're fired!!!!!!"  
  
He stopped without turning around. In fact, everyone stopped. The whole place was in shock. You could have practically heard a pin drop. He let out his breath in a little chuckle. He turned around and bounded back over to her, stopping only mere inches from her face. He glared right into her eyes; jaw clenched, lips tight and nostrils flaring. Kerry didn't flinch.  
  
"Are you sure this is a line you want to cross?" he asked her quite soft and cool holding back his utter contempt.  
  
"Get out of my face...NOW!!!"  
  
After a moment more of an intense stare at Kerry, he turned forcefully, threw all of Mr. Peterson's food all over the hall, which startled Kerry, and stomped away.  
  
"Hey, I was gonna eat that," said Mr. Peterson.  
  
Robert ignored him. "Up yours, you miserable dyke," he muttered under his breath as the ambulance bay doors flew open and he stormed out.  
  
-----------  
  
Author Note: Originally I was going to have Elizabeth be in the ER and hear Robert get fired. I was going to have her almost run after him, but stop and decide not to. But, after I wrote it, it just sort of flowed this way and it seemed better. 


	13. Cat Fight

CAT FIGHT!!!!  
  
PG - For language. Okay, short chapter. I was gonna tag on the next scene to this chapter, but I thought this should stay in and of itself alone. This is my favorite chapter, yet.  
  
Thanks RR Fan. I actually didn't know how to spell 'dyke.' I'm a little naïve. Thanks. The typos are fixed on chapter 12. Right after I uploaded it, I went back to correct those things, but then the site wouldn't let me back on all night and then it wouldn't let me upload things until now.  
  
Chapter 13 - Cat Fight  
  
"You cold-hearted bitch."  
  
"Elizabeth, this doesn't concern you."  
  
Elizabeth had slammed the door open to Robert's old office so hard it left an indentation on the side wall as it banged loudly against it. Elizabeth had obviously found things out from the nurses quickly. It hadn't even been an hour.  
  
"Like Hell it doesn't!"  
  
"He had it comin'."  
  
"Oh, give it a rest, Kerry. What are you playing at?"  
  
"He should have been fired years ago. He's argumentative. He doesn't respect authority-"  
  
"He doesn't respect you, you mean."  
  
"He doesn't respect anyone!" Elizabeth just folded her arms in front of her and raised her eyebrows snootily for only a split second. It was almost undetectable.  
  
Kerry continued, "He's rude to patients. He's rude to nurses. It was one thing for him to be in surgery, but it's a whole 'nother ballgame down there and he wasn't hackin' it."  
  
"Oh that's a load of crock, Kerry! What is this really about? How could you do this to him after everything he's been through?"  
  
"I don't have anything more to say on the subject." At that statement she didn't look at Elizabeth. She merely went looking back down at the papers on her desk. Her lips were thin and she looked nervous.  
  
Elizabeth just stood there staring at her with her mouth hanging open. The light dawned for Elizabeth.  
  
"This is about you," Elizabeth stated directly.  
  
"No-"  
  
"Yes!" Elizabeth practically laughed with her mouth still hanging open shocked. Subsequently, she shut her mouth and got stern. "I knew you could be low, Kerry, and do whatever it took to get ahead no matter who you hurt along the way, but to destroy someone once you got there just out of spite I never knew you were capable of." She put a strong emphasis on 'spite' and whipped that sentence out in one breath so fast, it was barely comprehensible.  
  
Kerry just sat there staring at Elizabeth unmoved. Elizabeth continued. She was starting to get a little emotional. "I can't believe you did this."  
  
There was another long pause before Elizabeth continued. "So this isn't just some game to show him you have control over him or something. You're really not going to hire him back?"  
  
"No," Kerry said quite clearly.  
  
Elizabeth just looked away, but didn't leave and didn't speak. She was torn between trying to say something that would change Kerry's mind or to just say what she wanted and lash out irrationally.  
  
Kerry then turned on the sympathetic attitude she always put on when she wanted to take the focus off of herself and her own faults. She wasn't really conscious of the fact that she did this so frequently. It just sort of came automatically.  
  
"Elizabeth, I think it's clear what the real problem here is. You're obviously letting your personal feelings cloud your rational judgment of the situation." Her words came from her mouth like sweet venom.  
  
Elizabeth looked back at Kerry exasperated. Her eyebrows were raised as high as they could possibly go. "I beg your pardon."  
  
Kerry just went back to work seeing that all she did was get Elizabeth riled again. "I think this conversation is over," she said cordially.  
  
"No...no! I don't think so. I want to know what you're implying." Elizabeth said defensively.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean."  
  
Elizabeth just chuckled softly, but then closed her mouth and narrowed her eyes proudly. She sauntered over to Robert's old desk and leaned forward getting as close to Kerry as she could, looking her straight in the eye. She then whispered powerfully, "Now you listen here you little worm, I don't know what you think you're playing at, but if you want to play that game, fine, I'll bite. For your information, there is absolutely nothing going on between Robert and myself, but let me tell you this, if there were, it'd sure be a hell of a lot better than anything you could ever get."  
  
With that, Elizabeth strolled out of what should be Robert's office quite proud of herself and slammed the door behind her, shaking the dim, ugly, little lamp Kerry had placed on the corner of Robert's desk. 


	14. Wait

PG - Just a couple of bad words. Things are gettin' goin' now. Can you feel the tension in the air?  
  
Chapter 14 - Wait  
  
The next day, Kerry went down to the hospital early; around 7:30. Doctors and nurses in the ER were getting antsy as one shift was about to be over and a new one start. Susan, Luka and Deb had worked the night shift. Carter and Pratt were to be in by 8. Weaver had it planned to work down in the ER from now until they found a replacement for Robert.  
  
When Weaver had phoned Anspaugh yesterday to fill him in on recent events, he was a little shocked. He didn't approve, but he acted like he understood and even though he may have thought it a rash move on her part, she was Chief of Staff now. And he told her that if she wanted to take risks, it was her prerogative. However, she was going to have to do the work necessary to find a replacement.  
  
Kerry was more stressed now than ever. She looked around and saw paperwork and things stashed here and there. She didn't understand what on earth were Robert's organization methods. When she looked around, it all looked a mess to her.  
  
"What is all this crap?! I can sure see I made the right decision now," Kerry said as she went through stuff that was piled up at the admit desk. "He's in charge for not even a year and the place goes to pot. Why haven't these things been filed?"  
  
"Oh, he was gonna do that the other night, but he...didn't get around to it," replied Randi after popping a humungous bubble she had blown with her bubble gum.  
  
Kerry got defensive. "Oh, so you're saying it's my fault!?"  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
Just then Carter strode in with a smile on his face. "Hey, Kerry."  
  
Before Carter could even ask what she was doing there, Kerry decided to just tell him anyway. She spit out harshly, "I fired Romano."  
  
Carter was a little surprised. "Hey, great. When did this happen?"  
  
"Yesterday." Kerry was still being short.  
  
"Sooooo, you're back down here for good?"  
  
"No, just until I can find a replacement. John, I'm gonna really need your help today. I can't make heads or tails of anything down here. I've got paperwork upstairs I need to do plus fix whatever Robert screwed up down here."  
  
"Sure, sure, whatever you need me to do."  
  
"Thanks. Hey, how come Gallant isn't working? I don't see him on the schedule anywhere."  
  
Carter was about to answer when Randi piped up and answered for him, "He quit."  
  
"What?!" asked Kerry alarmed.  
  
"Yeah, somethin' about some military thing. He just stopped showing up. He's been gone a couple of months now."  
  
"Why didn't somebody tell me?!" asked Kerry again.  
  
No one answered. They were a little scared to.  
  
Kerry was definitely feeling the stress and it was coming out loudly to everyone around her. She had a very hectic position to deal with now in being Chief of Staff, as well as Chief of Emergency Medicine since she fired Robert. These were both major full-time jobs. But that wasn't what was causing the majority of her stress. She knew she was delaying calling Jonathan Bright back. She didn't want to do it and she was dreading having to talk to him. The more she put it off, the more the dread weighted on her.  
  
She just glared at both Carter and Randi waiting for an answer, which they never gave. Carter just looked sheepish. Randi blew another bubble that made a loud pop.  
  
"So we've been shorthanded down here all this time and no one did anything?" Kerry asked, but she knew the answer. Still no one spoke.  
  
Kerry gave up, grabbed a pile of files and headed for the lounge.  
  
"I'll be in the lounge," she said. "Please don't come get me unless you have to."  
  
As she was leaving, Carter shouted out to her, "You gonna be here all day?"  
  
"Looks like it. You have a problem with that?"  
  
"No, no." Carter responded immediately. After she went into the lounge, Carter just turned around and started patting his fingers on the desk just thinking for a second. "Did she really fire Romano?" he asked Randi.  
  
"That's the rumor. I heard she slapped him, too."  
  
"Huh. Wow." Carter was just sort of smiling, not knowing what to make of it all. "Wish I'd been here."  
  
Kerry stayed in the lounge all morning doing paperwork. She hadn't seen a patient in a long time. All she ever did now was paperwork. She was getting tired of it. She felt herself starting to doze when she shook herself awake. She thought about taking a break and going out there to take a patient just for a change. But when she thought about it, she realized she couldn't afford the time to do that. She decided she just needed some food and a change of setting. She got up and walked out of the lounge.  
  
She looked around for Carter, but couldn't find him. She saw Pratt a little ways a way, though. "Pratt!" she yelled. He stopped and turned around.  
  
"Yeah," he answered.  
  
"I'll be up in my office the next few hours. Can you tell Carter to call me if he needs anything?"  
  
"Sure thing, boss. Oh, and Dr. Weaver, good job gettin' rid o' the old jerk off."  
  
Kerry just stared at him a second as he walked away. "Yeah," she answered softly to herself unconvincingly.  
  
-------------  
  
About a half an hour after Kerry left, Romano charged through the ambulance bay doors. His expression was harsh and crisp, yet unreadable. He said not a word to anyone and no one said a word to him. He marched straight into the lounge. As soon as this happened, Randi got on the phone immediately.  
  
As Robert strode into the lounge, he just stood there a second collecting his thoughts. He went to the refrigerator first. He opened the door and cringed. He grabbed a trashcan and started throwing things away in there that had been his. He saw a few other things in there that had gone bad, so he just threw those things away, too, while he was there. He noticed a brown paper bag marked "Weaver" with today's date on it. He took it out and looked at the contents inside. It had a sandwich and some sort of potato salad or something. He took a quick look around him to make sure no one was coming. He threw the contents of the bag in the trash and filled the bag with some moldy cheese he found, something that reeked so bad, he didn't know what it was and some egg salad that had probably been there since the turn of the millennium. He wrapped the bag back up and put it back where he had found it.  
  
He shut the fridge and headed towards his locker. He looked around himself for an empty box. He looked up and saw some on top of the lockers. He scooted a chair over and stood on it to reach over the lockers. Just as he was on the chair reaching as high as he could, Elizabeth stepped into the lounge carefully. He didn't notice her come in and she just looked at him curiously for a moment before speaking.  
  
"Robert?"  
  
He got startled and almost fell off the chair, but he braced himself on the lockers. He jerked quickly around when she said his name. He didn't say anything to her right away. He just turned back around and grabbed the empty box he was looking for. He got down and put the chair back before he said anything. He hadn't really wanted to see her. Well, he did, but he also didn't.  
  
He spoke awkwardly. "Well, Lizzie, that was quick. Glad to see your Romano Radar still works. I thought you ran when it went off."  
  
She didn't budge. He always said the weirdest things. She just stood there studying him compassionately. She didn't know what to say. "I told Randi to page me on the slight chance you might come in today." She didn't drop her gaze. He just responded with a fidgety little nod and went over to his locker. He picked up the empty box off the floor and realized he didn't have a place to put it by his locker unless he kept it on the floor. So, he dropped the box on the floor and went over to the chair he had just put back. He dragged it back again to the lockers and placed the cardboard box on it.  
  
Elizabeth saw all this and knew it wasn't like him. His comments and movements were usually very purposeful. He rarely ever did anything like move something somewhere then realize he made a mistake and move it back. This was trivial, of course, but it made her see he was shaken up and upset. The tables were turned it seemed. She was usually the one nervous, and he the one grounded.  
  
He opened his locker and started putting things in the box. "What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" He subsequently threw some small thing in the box rather harshly.  
  
"Looks to me like you're giving up."  
  
He sighed loudly and shook his head. "Elizabeth, just leave me alone."  
  
She just glared at him for a second, then said, "Fine," rather defiantly. She knew that was her cue to leave, but she didn't. She just stood there staring at his back. "You shouldn't let her get away with this." Robert just kept throwing things in the box...slowly. He didn't respond to Elizabeth, so she continued a little more forcefully. "She can't do this."  
  
"Actually, she can."  
  
"No, she can't!" Elizabeth got louder.  
  
Robert stopped and turned her way, "What would you have me do Elizabeth?!" He was getting upset with her.  
  
"Go to Anspaugh. Go above Anspaugh if necessary and above that, too."  
  
Robert just shook his head and laughed under his breath. He turned back around to the locker. Elizabeth just stood there with her lips pursed. "The Robert I know wouldn't give up without a fight." She was still speaking strongly, trying to make him see reason.  
  
"I'm all outta fight," he said pathetically. This made Elizabeth stop. She dropped her strong voice and became more sympathetic.   
  
"Well...I could help you."  
  
"It's not worth it. I just wanna get outta here."  
  
There was a long pause as Robert was still facing his locker, but not getting things out too quickly. Finally Elizabeth broke it. She was looking down at the floor and mumbled, "It's all my fault."  
  
"What?" He turned around questioningly.  
  
She looked up at him hesitatingly. "I feel like this is all my fault. If I hadn't told you to stay, you would have taken that job in New York and you'd be fine right now."  
  
Robert just sighed. "Lizzie, I told you. I had already made up my mind to stay before you told me to."  
  
"Yes, but I'm not stupid. And I know why you decided to stay in the first place."  
  
He just turned back around to face the locker. He couldn't argue with that.  
  
"Can you still get that job in New York?" she asked.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
He put a few more things in the box and then he stopped abruptly. He was looking at the last thing in the locker. It was sitting in the back of the shelf. Originally this thing had been in his office. He had noticed it when he cleaned out his office for Kerry to move in. He had thrown a lot of things away when he cleaned out his office and took a lot of things home, but this he kept here with him. It was the first thing he had stuffed in the locker and he hadn't seen or thought of it since. He slowly took it out.  
  
"Here," he said abruptly as he held it out for Elizabeth to take. She took it from him and just looked down at it. It was a box carefully wrapped with shiny silver wrapping paper. It was also wrapped with a gold ribbon tied on the front with a bow. There was no name or any markings on it of any kind. The box seemed to be shaped into a perfect square about 6" long. It was a present and it was very beautiful.  
  
"What's this?" she asked.  
  
"Going away present," he stated without emotion or any inflection in his voice at all whatsoever. He had a hard time showing emotion, so he just rarely did. He was actually a very passionate man and he had always been afraid of getting taken advantage of if he showed any weakness.  
  
"But I'm not the one going away. You are." She also was staying very unemotional and cordial as usual when she talked with Romano. She didn't want to sound too caring or he might get the wrong idea.  
  
"Detail," he said. She started to open it, but he stopped her. "Oh, uh, unh-unh...um...wait." She stopped and just looked at him trying to give the appearance of not caring too much that he was leaving. She took pride in her ability to control herself when she needed to.  
  
He slammed the locker shut, grabbed the box under his arm holding it against his hip and walked over to her to say his last good-bye. He didn't really think he'd see her again if he didn't work here anymore.  
  
"Lizzie,' he stated plainly and coolly while standing in front of her. His lips were pressed tight together.  
  
She just stared at him blank faced keeping her composure. "You know I never liked that name."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
She couldn't tell if he was hiding anger or hurt. "But, for some reason it never bothered me when you said it." She was having a harder time controlling her feelings now. She started to look nervously at the floor and bite her bottom lip. Elizabeth had always had a hard time understanding her emotions and feelings. It was as if they came without warning like a tornado. She'd keep them bottled up and then they would blow out strongly all of a sudden and she wouldn't even know what hit her or what she was feeling until afterwards. Sometimes even then she wouldn't know what she was feeling or why. Many times in her life she would just rely on other people to tell her what she was feeling, like her parents or Mark. They didn't tell her how to feel. That was impossible. But, her brain could never understand her own feelings. Other people usually just helped her understand. She hated this about herself. She had no clue of what she was feeling right now, so all she knew to do was try her hardest to suppress it.  
  
He stared at her. He should do something. Something drastic. Like kiss her or something. This was the second time he thought he'd never see her again. The first time he had no warning. She was just gone. This time she was standing in front of him looking down at the floor biting her lip and holding his present in her hands. This was his last chance. It was now or never. If he didn't say something or do something, he knew he'd regret it forever. His heart quickened and he felt himself automatically stare at her lips. She didn't see this. She was too focused on her shoe. He took a deep breath and parted his lips.  
  
"Good-bye, Elizabeth."  
  
She looked up suddenly and took a deep breath herself. "Good-bye, Robert."  
  
He slowly walked around her and left.  
  
She just stared at the door where he walked out for a moment until it shut all the way. She immediately began to unwrap to package in her hand. She sat down as she did and revealed a black case. It was fancy and felt of velvet. She was nervous about opening it; a little scared of what might be inside. She shut her eyes for a second to build up her courage. She opened them and took a deep breath. She looked around to make sure no one was anywhere close to coming in. Slowly and with great care, she lifted the lid. Shining back at her was an unbelievably elegant diamond necklace. It was stunning. It took her breath away. The chain was obviously of real gold and at the bottom of the necklace was a conglomeration of at least 50 or so small diamonds. They were clustered together to form the shape of a 'V' about three inches long. It was the most dazzling thing she had ever seen. She put her hand over her mouth, shocked at what she had in front of her. It had to have cost hundreds of dollars, maybe more.  
  
Also inside the box was a small note written in calligraphy. It read, "I know this doesn't compare to your beauty, but I thought you could make it look good. Robert."  
  
She stood up out of breath and ran out the door. She was still holding the necklace closed tight up in its case. She just stopped and looked at Randi who noticed her immediately burst out. Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Randi just pointed toward the ambulance bay doors. Elizabeth looked at the doors, then looked back at Randi.  
  
"Thank you," was all Elizabeth could get out. She literally ran out of the hospital and stopped in the middle of the ambulance bay parking lot. She just looked around frantically.  
  
"Robert!" she yelled. But he was nowhere to be found. She wasn't going to give up. She started walking briskly toward the EL station. After a brief moment, her pace got even faster. Then she couldn't help it. She started to run. She turned a corner and practically ran into someone.  
  
"Oh, sorry," she said to the man with his hands in his pockets. He just backed up.  
  
"Hey, watch it, lady."  
  
"Sorry," she breathed out again quickly as she just went around him, not stopping or slowing down in the slightest.  
  
She got to the stairs and there were people coming down. Just her luck, she thought. Everyone was going down and no one was going up.  
  
"Excuse me," she said. "Excuse me," she said again. "Sorry, I'm in a hurry. Excuse me."  
  
She finally got up there and saw him at a stopped train. The doors of the EL opened and he moved to step on.  
  
"Robert!" she yelled out of breath about fifty feet away. He jerked and turned her way immediately. Other people around turned too, but then just looked away and proceeded to get on the train. Robert, however, did not. He just stared at her as she ran his way. She wasn't running as fast as she had been, but even now, she was running. As she was coming his way, the doors on the train closed. He looked just for a second at the doors as they did this, then turned immediately back toward Elizabeth. The train sounded its horn loudly before setting off. She reached him and stopped before him bending down in exhaustion. She leaned her hands on her knees, looking down and trying to catch her breath. He just gawked at her in astonishment. After what seemed like an eternity, but wasn't even a full minute, she stood up.  
  
"I can't take this," she proclaimed still out of breath. She was handing him back his gift. He just sighed and turned away a little agitated.  
  
"Just take it, Elizabeth."  
  
"No...no, I can't."  
  
"Just take it!" His voice rose, as he looked straight at her. He turned away again and sighed, lowering his voice and his anger. "I can't return it, anyway."  
  
She stared at him oddly, "Why not?" She was still out of breath.  
  
"Because I bought it four years ago."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I bought it four year-"  
  
"I heard you!" she spat. She just stood there looking at the ground trying to understand. He was staring away agitated. Then the light dawned to Elizabeth and her expression changed to almost amusement as she smirked at him. She was no longer breathless anymore.  
  
"Oh, I see. Who for?"  
  
He jerked her way; his eyes drilling into hers with anger. "For you!"  
  
She just looked at him dumbfounded. "I don't understand."  
  
"Look, you weren't with Peter anymore, but I didn't have the courage to give it to you. And then you were with Mark and it wasn't appropriate. Okay? So just keep it and let it rest, Elizabeth." He said all that at break-neck speed and turned to walk away. She followed him.  
  
"Wait. I'm sorry, Robert, I can't. It's too much."  
  
He halted immediately and turned around. This caught her off guard and they were unnaturally close. He was mere inches from her face talking straight at her unflinchingly.  
  
"Look, Elizabeth, it doesn't mean anything. Alright? It's not like I'll probably ever see you again, anyway." He pulled away from her.  
  
"What? What do you mean you'll never see me again? Are you leaving town?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well...maybe you won't."  
  
"So what? It's not like we get together for beers and football on Friday night." She just stood there confused so he went on. "Have you ever seen me outside of work, Elizabeth?"  
  
She realized he was right and just stood there bemused. They could both hear the sound of another train coming their way. He looked away from her and walked a little bit a ways waiting for the train to stop.  
  
"Well, wait," she said, not sure of what to say next. He just looked at her. This was getting awkward for her. "I know this may seem hard to believe, but...I don't want to never see you again." Again, she tried to stay unemotional and said it the way a mother might say it to her son who was going away to college.  
  
He was a little taken aback by that. "Okay...I'll...I'll call ya," he replied uneasily. He turned away again looking at the train coming toward them.  
  
She thought he was just saying that and didn't think he really would. "Wait," she said again. This time he glared as he turned back to her. "I...I don't believe you."  
  
"What do you want from me, Elizabeth?!" He was upset again. The train pulled up and the doors opened, but he didn't get on. He just kept his focus on her.  
  
"Nothing," she concluded apologetically. She was being silly. He said he'd call her. What did she want? "You're right. I'm sorry. You should go." She just looked down at her hands, which still held the exquisite diamond necklace. Why was she feeling this strongly about him leaving? Why did she care so much?  
  
She didn't give him the answer he wanted. He stepped onto the train with his back to her and the doors closed behind him. What was he doing? He was just leaving her. What was wrong with him? He instantly jerked around and looked at her through the glass. She saw this movement in her peripheral vision and jolted up, almost with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Have dinner with me," he yelled loudly from inside the car. He was breathless and nervous as hell, but he got it out. She just barely heard him from outside.  
  
"Alright," she yelled back suddenly, also breathing hard. Her heart and mouth had worked together against her mind. She knew it was the only way she would ever see him again.  
  
He stopped breathing as the train began to leave. They were still staring at each other, though. "I'll call you," he said again. She didn't hear him, but she read his lips and knew what he said. He had said that before, only this time she knew he really would.  
  
Once she was out of sight, he sat down a little shaken up. He leaned back against the seat staring into space. A small smile spread across his face. She said 'yes'.  
  
-------------  
  
P.S. - The necklace was a real necklace I saw and liked. Just in case you're curious, it cost $700. 


	15. Ma'am? Dr Corday? Elizabeth?

Okay, it took me a while, I know. But, I'm happier now with this chapter, so I hope you like it. It's a little different in that it's broken into a handful of small scenes, which ER does sometimes. I warn you. It does have a different feeling and pace about it. I hope it makes sense and you'll still like it. Please let me know. Thanks with lots of Romano luv. Merrymime.  
  
PG - Again, for language and a little bit of gross stuff.  
  
Chapter 15 - Ma'am? Dr. Corday? Elizabeth?  
  
Sway...sway...bump...bump. Elizabeth stood on the EL train the next morning on the way to work. It was packed full and there were no seats left. She was reduced to standing while holding onto the bar in the middle of the aisle. She'd sway as it turned and bounce as it would hit little bumps here and there. She was oblivious, though. She was oblivious to all her surroundings, actually. She was very deep in thought and had been the whole ride...well actually all morning.  
  
Two businessmen were standing by her having a very heated discussion on the use of foreign oil. One man was very set on the opinion that our dependency on mid-east oil will destroy our country one day and that most of America will get blown to smithereens by a nuclear bomb merely because we were too selfish to stop driving our gas guzzling, air polluting vehicles. He bragged on the fact that he never drove a car and always took the EL; as well as used an old-fashioned push lawn mower. He was very proud of himself. The other man disagreed vehemently and explained he was only taking the EL because his new 2003 Ferrari Spider was in the shop getting a paint job and sub-woofers installed. They were both speaking very loudly right beside Elizabeth.  
  
"What do you think?" asked Mr. Lawn-Mower Man to Elizabeth. She made no answer, but was staring into nothingness. "Ma'am?" he tried again.  
  
Elizabeth looked up at the pair of them. "I'm sorry?" she said politely.  
  
"What's your opinion of our dependency on foreign oil?" he asked again. He had presumed Elizabeth had to have heard their conversation seeing as they were standing right next to her.  
  
She smiled at him weakly. "Uh, I'm sorry. I wasn't listening." Neither of the men seemed to mind this response. It gave them an excuse to start their conversation over again to include her.  
  
"Oh, well..." began Lawn-Mower Man again, "...we were just discussing the affects of-"  
  
Just then the EL train stopped and Elizabeth interrupted. "This is my stop," she said. She squeezed through them and left. She was relieved at the perfect timing. The two men barely even noticed her absence. They just continued their conversation as if it had never stopped.  
  
---------------  
  
"Good Morning. Alderman Bright's office. This is Rowena.  
  
Rowena heard no response. "Hello?" she said plainly.  
  
"Yes. Is the Alderman in?" replied a hesitating voice.  
  
"May I ask who's calling?"  
  
"Kerry Weaver."  
  
After that Rowena didn't say anything and just put Kerry on hold. She wasn't the friendliest of receptionists. But she did the extent of her job in a satisfactory and timely manner. Kerry was sitting stiffly at her desk in her nice, comfy office. Not a muscle was moving except her eyes as they nervously darted around the room periodically. Kerry would have wondered if she'd been disconnected from Rowena except for the elevator type music on the line. Although soft and soothing, she felt as if that music were blaring in her ears, killing brain cells with the tension it evoked on her. Each second felt like forever.  
  
She heard the music on the line stop abruptly as if Rowena would come back on...but then the music returned again. Finally, after a few more agonizing moments, Rowena did come back.  
  
"I'm sorry. He's in a meeting right now. Can I take a message?"  
  
"Uh...no...no...I'll call back."  
  
"Okay-oh, wait a second," stated the receptionist quickly and Kerry was immediately subjected to hold music, yet again. Kerry just sat there wanting to just hang up, but she didn't.  
  
"Kerry!" proclaimed an energetic voice.  
  
"Jonathan," said Kerry coolly.  
  
"How's life treatin' ya?" He was making pleasant conversation, but Kerry wasn't very interested in having a pleasant conversation.  
  
"Was there something you needed to talk with me about?" asked Kerry.  
  
The Alderman got serious. "Actually there was." He took a deep breath and continued. "Listen. I realize I've been a pain in the ass, Kerry and I just wanted to apologize. I know I've put you in some very awkward situations and I've had no right to do that."  
  
"Jonathan-" Kerry tried to interject, but he interrupted her.  
  
"Now, just let me finish. I want you to know that you have my word it won't happen again. No more favors. No more requests. I promise."  
  
"Thank you," was all she could think of to say.  
  
"Ah, damn! I'm sorry, Kerry, I gotta let ya go. I got this lawyer hounding me. The damn bitch won't leave me alone. Anyway, you remember what I said. I am legitimately sorry and it won't happen again, okay? I want you to enjoy your new position up there; not be worried every time the phone rings, thinking it might be me. I'm really a good guy, Kerry, I promise."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Great. I'll talk to you soon."  
  
"Bye."  
  
And that was that.  
  
---------------  
  
It was hot outside. Occasionally there'd be a slight breeze, but they weren't coming very often. Elizabeth just stood with arms folded, coffee in hand, looking out over the whole of Chicago from atop the roof of the hospital. Her first surgery wasn't until 11:00 am. She had come to do some paperwork in her office, but once she got there, she realized it just wasn't in the cards. She noticed the cars buzzing to and fro, the buses honking and the people scurrying to get to wherever in a hurry. She wasn't thinking about any of them, though. She had only one thing on her mind.  
  
She took a sip of her coffee, but then made a face and threw it out. It had gotten cold. How long had she been up there? She glanced at her watch. She'd been up there for 30 minutes. She had no idea it'd been so long.  
  
She decided she needed to think about something else...her next operation...it didn't work. He hadn't called her last night. She was thankful for that. She hadn't decided what she wanted to do yet. She had told him she'd have dinner with him, but now she wasn't so sure. She knew she was making too big a deal out of it. 'Good Lord, it was just Robert,' she thought to herself.  
  
She wasn't going to think about it anymore. She had to just focus her mind on something else. She left the roof and went to prepare for surgery.  
  
---------------  
  
"Dr Corday?...Dr. Corday?"  
  
"Yes?" Elizabeth responded finally.  
  
"Can you see the blockage?" asked Shirley in a way as if she had already asked this question once.  
  
Elizabeth took a closer look. "Yes, Shirley, thank you," she said almost defensively.  
  
Dr. Corday was performing a Carotid Endarterectomy, a simple procedure that involved making a small incision in the carotid artery and removing any plaque that might be blocking blood flow to the brain. Elizabeth could do it in her sleep. And she practically was.  
  
"Are you feeling alright, Dr. Corday?" Shirley asked.  
  
"Yes, Shirley, I'm fine." She was being a little short.  
  
"Have you heard if Dr. Romano has had any luck finding a new position?"  
  
Nothing could get by Shirley. Shirley knew both Elizabeth and Dr. Romano just a little too well for the liking.  
  
"I wouldn't know. He was just fired two days ago." Elizabeth was being abrupt. She threw some gauze or something into a basin and kept working.  
  
"Oh well, I just thought-"  
  
"Four By Fours."  
  
Shirley gave her what she requested and clamed up. She knew it was upsetting to Elizabeth and supposed she didn't want to talk about it.  
  
Elizabeth completed the procedure, closed, proceeded out the door and got cleaned up. All very routine.  
  
---------------  
  
Elizabeth just stood in the hallway for a while, leaning up against the wall next to the surgical lounge. Her eyes were fixed on some spot on the floor 8 or so feet away. People passed by her, but she made no movement to look up or acknowledge them. Other people were talking at the front desk, but she didn't hear them. Shirley frequently was answering the phone, "OR. This is Shirley," but it never annoyed Dr. Corday no matter how many times Shirley said it. As she stood, Elizabeth was unconsciously playing with her wedding ring that she still wore on her finger.  
  
Her pager started going off. She didn't respond. It kept going off. Elizabeth didn't budge.  
  
"Dr. Corday?" said Shirley finally from a little ways away at the desk.  
  
"Yes." Finally, Elizabeth looked up, startled at the sound of her name. Once she was awakened from her trance, she immediately realized her pager was going off and looked down at it.  
  
Shirley was cradling the front desk telephone in her hand. "There's a phone call for you. It's from the ER."  
  
Elizabeth walked over to the phone and took the call. "This is Dr. Corday." As she was listening, she looked at the message on her pager. She saw that the call was in regard to the same thing as the page. After a while Elizabeth answered, "I'll be right there." She hung up the phone and went down the elevator to the ER.  
  
---------------  
  
Dr. Corday suddenly burst the doors wide open to Trauma 2 and bounded in. Alarms were going off loudly from different machines and monitors all around the patient. Tools were scattered here and there. Blood was everywhere: on the floor, on the patient, on Carter, on Pratt. The patient's chest had been cracked open and tubes were sticking out of his mouth.  
  
"Whata we got?" she asked automatically as she stormed in.  
  
"Time of death: 16:52," said Carter right as she got there. He just looked at Elizabeth and ripped off his gloves. "He never had a chance. Stupid." Carter was looking agitated. He was frustrated with the situation and just walked out.  
  
"Why didn't you call me sooner?" asked Elizabeth unemotionally.  
  
"It wouldn't have made a difference," replied Pratt. "He was gone from the get go. That's what you get when you're dealin' drugs to bangers."  
  
Pratt also took off his gloves, threw them on the floor and walked out the door. Elizabeth was left there, staring at the body of some man around 30, whom she didn't know from Adam. The alarms had been turned off, so all was quiet. Haleh was writing things down, but she paid Corday no mind. Elizabeth suddenly felt a pang of guilt rise up in her quite uninvited as she stood there watching this dead man. She knew she would forget all about this man within the hour. She wasn't quite sure why, but she felt selfish. She simply turned away and slowly walked out of the trauma room with a very grim look upon her face.  
  
---------------  
  
She was glad to finally be out of there. She couldn't stay at the hospital another minute. She had grabbed her purse, her keys and a pile of paperwork to try and finish up this evening. She headed out the ambulance bay doors at a very brisk pace. It was cloudy and the sun was just beginning to set, so it wasn't very bright outside. She concluded it must have rained earlier in the day, because there were puddles scattered here and there along the pavement. An ambulance was parked a little ways away where some paramedic was cleaning it out. He looked tired. Some doctor she didn't know was shooting hoops, trying to escape from the monotony of the day. He had probably had a bad day and needed to unwind.  
  
She quickly kept her pace as she strolled on, but she didn't get very far past the ambulance bay.  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
The voice was soft and not very loud, but Elizabeth still jerked around at the sound of it. As she saw his face, she turned back around so that her back was to him. She had stopped walking, though.  
  
"Robert...what are you doing here?" She was trying to keep her tone professional and unemotional in order to hide any nervousness. "I thought you were going to call." The only solace Elizabeth had taken since yesterday afternoon's outburst at the EL station was the fact that she could always just not answer her phone until she was ready to talk to him. She had wanted to think things through before talking to him again. She had wanted to form some type of conclusion in her mind of the appropriate action to take in regards to Robert. However, even after thinking about it all day, she still had no clue what to say and yet there he was, standing behind her, boring holes into her neck.  
  
Robert wouldn't say anything until she turned around to face him, which she finally did. He glanced over at the man shooting hoops, which made Elizabeth glance at him, as well. The man was just dribbling his ball and looked briefly at the two of them, because they had looked at him. Robert just walked closer to Elizabeth, so that what he said wouldn't be heard by annoying basketball player want'a'bees and paramedics cussing loudly about stains in his rig. He didn't stop until he was standing right in front of her, face to face.  
  
"I just wanted to apologize for yesterday," he said. Elizabeth noticed he wasn't being nervous or flustered or even putting on a tough exterior. He was being completely honest and sincere. "I put you in an awkward situation which wasn't fair to you. I was only thinking of myself and..." he looked directly into her eyes, "...I'm sorry." He smiled slightly and continued, "You can return the necklace anytime you want. I shouldn't have given it to you in the first place."  
  
Elizabeth just eyed him suspiciously for a moment wondering if this might be some sort of ploy. But then after looking him in the eye, she dropped her shoulders and sighed. She looked over at the Basketball Guy and watched him for a minute. He had returned all his focus on his ball playing and paid no attention to Elizabeth. He dribbled and shot and didn't even hit the backboard. He ran for his ball, dribbled again, shot again and still didn't even hit the backboard. But, he did make himself look good as he ran to and fro, dodging invisible players and trying to look all cool and athletic.  
  
Elizabeth crinkled her forehead at this spectacle and whispered, "He's not very good."  
  
Robert just turned his gaze away from Elizabeth and watched the guy just long enough to realize she was right. He turned back to Elizabeth and said plainly, "Hmm, yeah, you want me to take him?" She just gave him a sly look. "'Cause I could, I'm sure." He was talking as if he was completely serious. That's what made it funny. Elizabeth stared at him, trying not to smile, but she failed. She broke into a big grin and just sighed looking down. He smiled back at her gently, never letting his eyes off of her for a second.  
  
She kept her face down, not looking at him. She couldn't look at him right now, although she knew he was staring at her. Her smile slowly broke away and she closed her eyes, straining her face. She was exhausted. It wasn't as if she had done much that day, but it had still been a very exhausting day. She could feel herself at that moment becoming very attracted to the man standing so closely in front of her. She assessed the attraction was due to the fact she was so tired and the fact she hadn't really thought of anything else that day besides him.  
  
In that moment, she didn't want him to leave. She didn't want him to drop his gaze off of her face. She finally looked up to find he hadn't looked away. He was still staring at her seriously. She took a deep breath in and let it out loudly.  
  
"Listen," Robert spoke up softly, "I only wanted to say what I did. I didn't have any other intentions in mind. So..." he trailed off.  
  
She just nodded at him. She knew he was telling the truth. He then moved away from her and walked past her. He accidentally brushed against her arm as he went by and she just closed her eyes again as this happened. She opened them back up and turned around.  
  
"Robert," she said quietly. He stopped and looked her way again.  
  
"DAMN IT!!! THAT ASSHOLE!!! How can anyone hold that much piss?" yelled the paramedic all of a sudden from inside his rig. He was obviously having trouble cleaning up all the urine from inside his ambulance.  
  
Both Robert and Elizabeth had jerked their heads towards him, but both looked away annoyed and shook their heads. Elizabeth returned all her focus back on Robert. She just slumped her shoulders and looked at him with a half smile that spoke, 'Fine, you win.'  
  
She said to him, "Alright. When?" He just looked at her a little confused. "Don't be stupid, Robert."  
  
He just responded with tight lips, "Elizabeth, I didn't come here to trick you into having dinner with me." He was slightly offended.  
  
"I know," she said in complete earnest.  
  
He licked his lips and looked her straight in the eye before answering, "Okay...Saturday too soon?"  
  
She thought for a second. Today was Thursday. She could get a babysitter by Saturday night she figured. If not, she could just call him and call it off.  
  
"Fine," she said. "Where?"  
  
He didn't answer right away. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"  
  
"Damn it, Robert!" She glared at him.  
  
He just chuckled a little. "Alright, alright. Um...there's an Italian restaurant by your house. That's close. Relaxed. You just wanna go there?" He was talking quickly and whispering so others around wouldn't hear, but he still wasn't sounding nervous in the slightest. Elizabeth suddenly remembered the last time he asked her out and how uptight he had been. He had definitely changed since then.  
  
"Right. Okay. Sure."  
  
"Okay. I'll meet you there at 7?" asked Robert.  
  
She thought. She had to work that day. "7:30?"  
  
"Okay." There was a long pause as she looked down at her reflection in a puddle in front of her feet. As she did this, he couldn't help but just stare at her with a great longing in his eyes. He took a deep breath. "Well, good-night," he said before turning away and heading home.  
  
"Good-night, Robert," she replied back. She watched him go and just focused on the back of his neck and shoulders. She felt a lump form in her throat and realized that all the thinking in the world couldn't have achieved the intense feelings she had right now.  
  
********************  
  
Next Week on ER - The Date: Take Two 


	16. The Date: Take Two

This chapter dedicated to Christina - Sorry it took me so long. Okay, just gotta spread the luv to Stacy, YeBritishBabe, Robeth, Sparky015, Tosh, Despinetta, Justine and all the other wonderful people reading and reviewing my story. You guys are great.   
  
This chapter and chapter 15 were hard to write. I've also been a little torn between doing this and reading the new Harry Potter book. What can I say?  
  
If you haven't read chapter four in a long time, you may want to go back and read it first before reading this. There are a few references to it, but you'll probably be okay even if you don't. This chapter is all Cordano. No Kerry.  
  
Thanks again for the reviews. Please keep 'em comin'. I like to know when people are actually reading this.  
  
PG - I know. Every chapter is PG. It'll change. I promise.  
  
Chapter 16 - The Date: Take Two  
  
He looked very attractive and lonely. He was standing outside of The Macaroni Grill; not more than a 15 minute walk from Elizabeth's home. She had decided to walk there this evening. It was pleasant out and she was dressed nicely, but comfortably. As she got closer to the restaurant, she halted a little ways away once she spotted him standing there waiting for her.  
  
The restaurant was busy this evening. It was 7:30 on a Saturday night after all. Robert was standing there with a conglomeration of other people waiting outside for a table. He didn't see her, yet. He was leaning against the wall with his hand in his pocket. He had a fairly relaxed look about him. He wore a navy blue buttoned shirt with no tie. The first two buttons were unbuttoned so he could be comfortable. He was also wearing a light jacket. The jacket wasn't necessary, of course. It was the middle of summer. But she figured he wore it to cover his lack of arm. His slacks were black with a belt. They were nice. Not too tight, yet not too baggy. They fit him well. Very well, actually.  
  
She proceeded to walk toward him. He saw her and looked up. Once she got closer, she saw something she hadn't seen before. She thought to herself, 'Good Lord, what's that?'  
  
"Hey," he said as she reached him.  
  
"Hello. Is there a long wait?"  
  
"About 20 minutes. Do you want to go somewhere less crowded?"  
  
"No. This is fine." She was trying not to sound nervous, but she doubted she was accomplishing it. He on the other hand, looked completely comfortable.  
  
Neither of them spoke for a moment until Elizabeth broke the silence and stared at his left sleeve. "When did you get that?"  
  
"Oh, um, I've had it a while. I don't like it," he responded quickly in regards to the prosthetic arm he was wearing.  
  
"Oh. Well, why not?"  
  
"Well, it's a nuisance. It gets in the way. I forget I have it on. Whenever I bump it, it hurts like Hell and...it makes my arm itch." He said all this very fast. "It's more trouble than it's worth."  
  
"Oh. I see. Well, why do you have it on tonight?"  
  
He gave her a look as if she were stupid and now he was looking a little bit nervous for having to answer that question. "Because," he started slowly, "it eliminates idiots who have no life from gawking at the one-armed freak. They were obviously never taken to the circus as a kid, so I become the most captivating thing they've ever seen."  
  
She gave a little laugh. "Since when do you care about people staring at you?"  
  
He didn't answer. But, he gave her a look that answered all. He obviously didn't want the added nuisance of having people stare at them while he was with her.  
  
She just looked around embarrassingly. She should have realized he was wearing it because of her. She glanced at the front of the restaurant and noticed the name painted on the door. She gave a little laugh and looked back at him. "Huh. You did this on purpose."  
  
"What?"  
  
She nodded toward the name on the door. "Romano's Macaroni Grill?" she said slyly.  
  
He just looked at the door. "Hm. No, I didn't." She didn't believe him. "Really. I just picked here, because I knew it was close to you."  
  
She believed him now. "Hm, funny. I've been here lots of times. I never noticed that until now."  
  
"Really?" Now he didn't believe her.  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
There was a long pause again until Romano took a deep breath and was about to say something when "Romano, party of two," was shouted over the speaker system outside.  
  
They went inside. Robert held the door open for Elizabeth as she walked in. They met the hostess who asked, "Romano?" as she grabbed two menus.  
  
"Yeah," Robert answered.  
  
"Smoking or Non?"  
  
"Non-smoking," Robert answered automatically. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. She was remembering her last date. This one hadn't even started and it was already turning out better. Of course, even Romano looked good compared to a murdering con-man, she supposed.  
  
"This way," said the hostess. Robert nodded and held out his hand for Elizabeth to go in front of him and the hostess took them to their seats. Robert pulled the chair out for Elizabeth before sitting down himself. He was doing everything by the book. Elizabeth kind of liked it, because he wasn't doing it in order to make himself look good. He was just doing it. After they were seated the hostess gave them their menus. "The waitress will be right with you."  
  
Elizabeth took a deep breath. She was nervous. She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to eat or not. She saw Robert just pick up the menu and start reading it. She couldn't help but remember her date with Dorsett and compare this one with that. She knew it wasn't really fair. Dorsett hadn't been honest with her. He was just doing everything he could to show off and try and make himself look good. Robert was merely being himself.  
  
Elizabeth very carefully pulled her menu off the table, while staring at Robert the whole time. He was just reading away. She thought she would do a little test. Still watching Robert, she opened her menu quickly. This, of course, was when Dorsett had snatched the menu away from her. That had infuriated her back then. She wanted to see what Robert would do. But Robert didn't do anything, except realize she was watching him and look up at her perplexed. He thought he knew what she was thinking.  
  
"Oh, you can order whatever you like. I'll pay for it," he said. She just smiled at him and began looking at the menu. It wasn't long, though, before she was staring back up at him. She stared at him for a while.  
  
He looked up. "What?"  
  
Oops. "Uh, nothing...um...nothing." She looked down at her menu again sheepishly. If she wasn't very nervous before, she certainly was utterly nervous now. How could she have been so stupid?  
  
He saw she was nervous and smiled. "So, how's Ella?"  
  
Elizabeth didn't look up from the menu, but answered, "Oh, she's, she's fine."  
  
Robert just kept looking at her smiling, "Good, good." Elizabeth looked like she might throw up right there. He wished he could think of something to settle her nerves. Just then he saw a waitress zooming their way. Robert stopped her before she had a chance to whiz by. "Uh, you," he said. She stopped and just looked at him with her eyebrows raised. "Could we get a bottle of wine?"  
  
"Oh, sure. I'm sorry. What would you like?"  
  
"Just red wine. Whatever you have."  
  
"Well, we're featuring a '98 Chateau Merlot this evening."  
  
"That's fine."  
  
"Okay. I'll be right with you, sir."  
  
He looked again at Elizabeth who just looked back at him awkwardly.  
  
"Well, you seem pretty at ease," she blurted out.  
  
"I'm just hiding it well," he replied kindly.  
  
She made a little nod of her head that meant to say, 'Great, I guess I'm not.'  
  
Just then out of the corner of her eye, she thought she spotted Peter Benton, former fellow surgeon at Cook County General. But after getting a better look, she realized it wasn't him, but someone who looked a little like him. However, this brought a new thought to Elizabeth's brain, which added to her nervousness...if that were possible. What if she did end up seeing someone there she knew from the hospital? They would see her there with Romano and it'd get all over the hospital. She'd be the biggest thing talked about and she'd get weird looks wherever she went. The ER docs would tell her she's crazy; the nurses would whisper around her in hushed tones and Shirley was bound to crack jokes. She wasn't liking the sound of this. She tried not to think about it.  
  
Finally, the waitress came by with a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. She opened it in front of them and poured it. Robert stared at Elizabeth trying to figure out what she was thinking.  
  
The waitress took out a blue crayon from her apron and wrote her name on the tablecloth in front of them. But, it wasn't really a tablecloth. It was actually just nice looking paper that would subsequently be thrown away after they left. Robert thought this kind of stupid, but he was going to be good tonight and didn't say anything.  
  
"My name's Tracy and I'll be your server this evening. Would you like anything else to drink?" she asked.   
  
"Maybe just some water with lemon," responded Elizabeth.  
  
"Okay," answered the waitress, as she wrote it down on her little tablet of paper. "Do you know what you'd like to have?"  
  
Tracy had not been trained on the more finer points of serving, because she looked directly at Robert when she asked this question. Tracy didn't realize it is just common courtesy to take the order from the lady first. Robert, however, did not let her get away with this and nodded toward Elizabeth so Tracy would ask her first. The waitress thankfully understood this gesture and turned toward Elizabeth.  
  
"Uh," began Elizabeth looking at the menu as she spoke, "how about the Chicken Portobello?"  
  
"Okay. Would you like a Caesar or Garden Salad to go with it?"  
  
"Uh, sure. Caesar."  
  
"Alright...and for you, sir?"  
  
"Same thing," answered Robert. Elizabeth just stared at him suspiciously.  
  
"Okay. Good choice. I'll have your salads out in a minute," Tracy concluded and took their menus away.  
  
Elizabeth nodded toward her politely as she left then leaned in closer to Robert. "You didn't have to get what I get."  
  
"I know," he said, "I'm sure it's good." He took a sip of wine and she did the same.  
  
"So," she began, "having any luck with the job hunt?" She wasn't sure if she should bring up this topic or not, but it was too late now.  
  
"Yeah, I've made a few calls and I'll probably be able to stay here in Chicago." He wasn't completely lying. He had made calls to different hospitals in town these past couple of days; and he was going to stay in Chicago even if it meant he had to work at 'Mr. Tacos'. There was no way he would leave Elizabeth now. However, none of the hospitals had called him back yet and they weren't sounding that interested. But, he didn't really want to think about it now.  
  
"Good...good," said Elizabeth.  
  
There was a long silence with no one talking for a while. They sipped their drinks; Elizabeth picked at her fingernails; Robert looked around the room.  
  
"So, you like it here?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. Why? You don't I presume?"  
  
"No, it's fine."  
  
"What do you like?" she asked.  
  
He just shrugged in response. "I don't get out much. I eat at home."  
  
She nodded. "Right. Well...right." There was a long pause again, before the waitress brought their salads with bread and Elizabeth's water.  
  
"Thank you," Elizabeth said. The waitress just scurried away. She was quite busy this evening. They both began to eat.  
  
"I took my father here once when he was in town," continued Elizabeth, "He didn't like it very much."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh, I don't think he likes any place where the waitress won't flirt with him."  
  
They both smiled. There was silence again as Elizabeth thought about her parents. Another horrible thought entered her mind: her parents. What would they think if they knew she was having dinner with Robert Romano? Elizabeth just looked at Robert while she thought this. Her father would think her insane and her mother would throw a fit. Both of them would be furious with her for even considering associating with this horrid man.  
  
Elizabeth was only able to eat about half the salad and had only drunk half her glass of wine. Robert ate all of his salad and proceeded to pour himself a second glass of wine. He filled her glass too, while he was at it.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked as he poured.  
  
She woke up out of her daze. "I'm fine. Sorry."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
The waitress brought their food and took Robert's salad plate. "Are you finished?" Tracy asked Elizabeth.  
  
"Yes," said Elizabeth embarrassingly. She couldn't eat much. She was too uptight. Robert watched her. He was looking partly concerned and partly flattered.  
  
"This looks good," she said.  
  
"Unh-huh," said Robert. "Are you sure you're okay? We could go."  
  
"I'm fine! Please stop asking me that."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They ate. Well, he ate...she just sort of nibbled and played with her food. She talked about Ella. He listened. She talked about work. He listened. She basically rattled away about nothingness for half an hour.  
  
"I'm sorry," she finally said closing her eyes. "I'm nervous."  
  
"Here," he replied grabbing the wine bottle and filling her glass.  
  
"You trying to get me drunk?"  
  
"No, I'm trying to get you to relax."  
  
She drank a little more. "I talk when I'm nervous."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said again.  
  
"Don't be. I don't mind. I like..." he stopped briefly before going on, "...I like listening to you. I just like being with you." She tensed a little and drank some more. He thought he should stop there and not say anything else, but he couldn't let this opportunity pass him by. "I don't want to make you nervous, but..." He took another drink of wine himself before continuing. "...I'm very...I'm still very attracted to you...as you know. And I could sit here and listen to you all night."  
  
They just stared at each other. Elizabeth was tense. Robert was intense. He said only one more thing.  
  
"You're very beautiful." He closed his eyes and opened them again. "You're gorgeous. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever known. You always have been."  
  
She looked away and breathed out roughly. All of sudden Mark popped into her brain. He had told her things like that...sort of. Maybe without that much intensity, but still. Oh God, Mark. What would Mark think about this now? He hated Robert. Well, everyone hates Robert. She knew people had told her Mark would want her to get on with her life and be happy. But, she was sure, without a doubt, Mark wouldn't want her with Robert. She could hear him now telling her to run as far away as possible. 'All he'll do is hurt you,' she could hear him saying now. Mark had always warned her about Robert many times when he was alive and she had always fought him on it. How could she be with a man now that Mark had utterly despised?  
  
"I think we should go," was all she said to him after he had just opened his heart wide open.  
  
"Okay," he said. That wasn't quite what he expected. He grabbed Tracy. "Can we get the check?"  
  
"Sure," she said politely. She handed him the check and tried to leave, but he stopped her.  
  
"Just wait. I'll only be a second," he said to her.  
  
He took out some money from his wallet with one hand, which looked weird, but he had obviously had practice at this. He didn't actually use the prosthetic. He just used it for show.  
  
He paid her with extra. "Just keep it," he said.  
  
"Thank you. You two have a nice evening."  
  
Elizabeth didn't even look up at her. She was staring at her half uneaten plate.  
  
"Come on," Robert said politely to Elizabeth. They got up and left. Again, Robert held the door open for her. Her demeanor had changed. She didn't look nervous anymore, but dejected and perhaps even cold.  
  
"Can I walk you home?" he asked.  
  
"Fine."  
  
They walked in silence the whole time. She just looked ahead and her facial expressions stayed blank the whole walk. He thought he must have said too much. It was the only thing he could think of. The silence wasn't broken until they reached her house. She began to pull out her keys from her purse, when Robert stopped her.  
  
"I'm sorry if I said too much," he stated.  
  
"What? Oh, no...no...you didn't. I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."  
  
He knew she was hiding something. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." She was looking sad and disappointed.  
  
"What did I do?" he asked sternly.  
  
"You didn't do anything, Robert."  
  
"Okay, what didn't I do?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing. You did everything right." She was talking like a woman who wanted something she couldn't have.  
  
He licked his lips and tightened them. This is what he did when he was getting mad. "Then what is it?" His voice was getting harsh.  
  
She looked at him longingly. This look made him want to just grab her and kiss her as hard as humanly possible without actually hurting her. He wanted to hold on to her and never let her go. He wanted to make love to her...tonight...right now.  
  
"I just can't," she answered miserably.  
  
"Can't what?"  
  
"Can't do this."  
  
"Can't do what?!" His voice was rising.  
  
"I can't be with you!" she yelled.  
  
"Why?" he asked softly.  
  
She just looked away, wanting to answer, but couldn't.  
  
"Why?" he asked again louder.  
  
"I can't tell you," she answered plainly. Her voice was deep. It made him crazy.  
  
He glared at her intensely and then whipped out his wallet. With one hand alone, he was able to open the wallet and pull money out of it without setting the wallet down. Even seeing this done in front of her, Elizabeth couldn't believe what she saw. It was weird looking, yet pretty incredible. It made sense really. His right hand was probably stronger and more flexible now that it was the only hand he had. Even as he returned his wallet to his back pocket, Elizabeth couldn't help, but stare at his right hand.  
  
"Here," he barked out abruptly as he handed her a twenty dollar bill.  
  
"What's this," she asked as she took it from him.  
  
"Babysitter," he barked out again. He immediately turned on his heals and walked away. She just looked at his back longingly.   
  
"Robert, wait. Don't leave."  
  
He didn't answer or even turn around. He just kept walking.  
  
"Robert?!"  
  
But he was gone. 


	17. What Were You Thinking?

Hey everybody. Newest installment. Short, but sweet this time. I changed the ending of chapter 16 some. You'll want to go back and reread the last few paragraphs before starting this chapter. This chapter takes off right where that one left off. There's definitely some angst, but I try not to be too angsty. Hope you like, but I warn you, if you thought I was evil at the end of the last chapter, you'll really think me evil after this one. Merrymime.  
  
PG-13 - Oh. Oh my. Goodness gracious. Land sakes alive! Somebody get me a fan!  
  
Chapter 17 - What Were You Thinking?  
  
"Robert, wait. Don't leave."  
  
He didn't answer or even turn around. He just kept walking.  
  
"Robert?!"  
  
But he was gone.  
  
She turned around facing her door absolutely furious. She fumbled with her keys and dropped them. She was shaking either from rage or fear or both. She bent down, picked up her keys and turned around. She spotted him, still walking briskly down the road.  
  
Without thinking, she placed her purse and keys on the doorstep and ran after him. This was the second time she'd run after him this week. Once she got closer behind him, she tried to stop him.  
  
"Robert, stop," she pleaded. He didn't even lessen his pace. He was walking very fast and she had to practically run to keep up. "Robert?" she pleaded louder. He still didn't respond. "Robert!"  
  
On the third time, she grabbed his arm...the good one...and before she'd even known what hit her, he rounded on her and kissed her.   
  
He kissed her full on the lips...  
  
And he didn't just kiss her once...  
  
He kept kissing her...  
  
and kissing her...  
  
again and again.  
  
He didn't pull away and regret it. He didn't stop and apologize. He just kept kissing her and she didn't stop him, either. In fact, she found herself encouraging him.  
  
Since she had grabbed his elbow with her hand, he had merely lifted his own hand to meet her elbow the moment he turned around. Her other arm wasn't touching him, but it wasn't relaxed at her side, either. It was sort of raised half way; very close to his waist, but tense and hesitant to touch any part of him.  
  
It would be thought that this kiss would be rough, full of pent up lust and desire that couldn't be caged any longer...but it wasn't. It was gentle. It was soft and seductive. It was full of emotion, rather than unbridled passion.  
  
Granted, there is some excitement within unbridled passion. But this was more. He was controlled. She could have pulled away from him at any moment, and he wouldn't have resisted, but she didn't.  
  
She gave a little moan, which he reacted to fervently. At her little moan, which was so miniscule it was barely audible, he felt his knees give way. He thought he might fall. But, he didn't. Instead he wrapped his arm around her waist and stepped in even closer to her, all the while kissing her slowly with great emotion and care.  
  
She responded automatically without any thought to his movement and wrapped her own arms around him. She also stepped closer into him, so that both their bodies were flush against each other.  
  
He deepened his kiss ever such a tiny bit; barely brushing his tongue in small spurts upon her lips. As she didn't pull away from him or jerk back, his little spurts turned into longer sessions, so to speak, until finally he found himself locked solidly upon her lower lip, licking and kneading it tantalizingly with his tongue; nibbling at it enticingly with his teeth. She didn't pull back, but she wasn't opening up to him either. This began to worry him, but the fact was, she was just enjoying this feeling so much; this feeling of his desire for her. She didn't want to break it. However, just when he was thinking of pulling his tongue away, she opened up to him with complete abandon. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and she responded willingly.  
  
Again, she gave a little moan, which shot a chill up Robert's spine. He began to move his hand up and down her back, all the while savoring the sensual taste of her mouth.  
  
She thought maybe he was trying to memorize every shape and contour of her lips, mouth and tongue. And in fact, he was. And all this was happening right outside in the open; not a few houses away from her own. They were standing on the sidewalk in front of God and everybody. A few moments earlier, a car had whizzed by them. The car contained 3 teenage boys, who honked and catcalled at them as they zoomed by. "Woo-Hoo! Yeah, baby! Get a room!" But, neither Robert, nor Elizabeth had even given a brief thought to their passing.  
  
But just then, without any warning or any predetermination on her part, Elizabeth jerked away suddenly. She didn't just pull out of the kiss; she completely stepped two or three steps back away from him. They both stared back at each other, lips parted and out of breath. Neither of them spoke a word. Elizabeth couldn't believe what just happened. For that brief period of time when she was kissing Robert, she hadn't thought about anything...well, anything that is except the touch of his lips upon hers; the feeling of his hand gently rubbing up and down her back; the feeling of his tongue wrapped around her own.  
  
How could she have let this happen after what she'd just thought in the restaurant? She had concluded in her mind, quite resolutely, she was not going to let herself get attached to this man. This is not a good thing. Why couldn't she just stay on the porch? She could hear Mark yelling, "What were you thinking?"  
  
After they both stood there staring at each other for what seemed like forever, Elizabeth just turned on her heals and headed back for home, without even a word. Robert opened his mouth wider and took in a breath, about to say something, but nothing came out. His voice was stuck in his throat and wouldn't get out. His emotions and desires were up way too high. He couldn't speak. He couldn't even move...so he couldn't stop her.  
  
He felt his knees give way again as he watched her walk away; her back to him. He leaned on the mailbox in front of him, just planning to lean on it for a second to get his balance and catch his breath. However, he found himself slumping further until he just gave in and sat on the ground, with his back against the mailbox. He sat there for 20 minutes before he had gained complete control of himself. After that, he stood up and looked in the direction of her house, but although the thought did cross his mind, he didn't head in that direction. He just turned around and walked home. 


	18. Caught

"Ewww, gross!" That's me pealing the rotten tomatoes off of myself that everyone is throwing at me for not updating quicker. Alright, here you go. Sorry it's been so long between posts. I just sort of needed a little break. You'll probably still be mad in that there's no Romano in this chapter, though. Interesting plot twists evolving here and good Kerry/Elizabeth confrontation. I go back and forth a little between locations. I hope it makes sense and I hope you'll still like it. Please let me know. Next chapter will go up sooner than this one did.  
  
PG-13 - for gruesome injury.  
  
I said in the beginning, that this story would be about 20 chapters, but now it's looking more like 30. I just kept thinking of more stuff to add. What can I say?  
  
Chapter 18 - Caught  
  
"Whata ya got?!"  
  
"Deep penetrating stab wound to the upper gastric area with garden sheers. BP 110/70; Pulse ox 90. Victim was stabbed all of a sudden by his wife while he was mowing. Guess he planted the wrong kind of flowers," yelled Doris. She had just barged through the ambulance bay doors with three other paramedics and a bleeding man on a gurney. They had called ahead, so Kerry was waiting for them when they arrived. She had been working down in the ER all week. The victim was a young man of around 25 years of age. He wore a blue t-shirt with Khaki shorts and was screaming in excruciating pain.  
  
There had been a small blanket covering the man's wound, which Kerry pulled off immediately. "Oh, God," she whispered and winced slightly. "They're still in him?"  
  
"Yeah," answered Doris plainly without even a hint of caring. Not only were the garden sheers still imbedded deep within the man's stomach, they had obviously been open when he was stabbed, so he actually had two wounds close together.  
  
"His wife did this?" Kerry asked. She didn't know any woman strong enough to stab a man so deep with open sheers.  
  
"Big woman," answered Doris plainly with her lip curled.  
  
Working down in the ER all week was definitely getting to Kerry. Stuff like this didn't usually bother her, but lately, it did. She could feel herself everyday getting more and more behind on her work, so it made her a little more emotional in regards to the patients. She knew it wouldn't be long before Donald would step in and do her work for her. That would be a nightmare. Thankfully, however, Kerry did have a plan in line for who would take the place of ER Chief...as long as that person would accept the position.  
  
They took the patient into Trauma Two. "On my count," stated Kerry, "One...Two...Three." They moved him over and Doris waltzed away immediately.  
  
"Thank God it's Friday," muttered Doris under her breath as she left.  
  
Kerry began her routine. She whipped on her stethoscope and checked the guy's chest, but she couldn't hear anything over his screaming.  
  
"Will somebody please get this guy some morphine, now!" She turned to the patient, "Sir...sir, I need you to calm down." It didn't help, so Kerry tried a different approach. "Can you tell me your name?"  
  
Finally, he slowly quieted down, but he was still breathing hard, clinging to the sheets and tensing every muscle. "Todd," he answered.  
  
"Todd what?"  
  
"Caldwell."  
  
After listening to his heart, Kerry began to check his eyes and reflexes. Todd Caldwell seemed confused by her actions. "Aren't you gonna get these outta me?!" He was shocked she hadn't just yanked them out already.  
  
"We don't want to do that here. It might actually cause more damage if we do. A surgeon will have to do that," replied Kerry. She then turned to a nurse and spoke quieter, "Let's get more O-negative down here and page Dr. Corday." Kerry also listed a bunch of medical tests for them to run on Mr. Caldwell. The nurse nodded while writing on a chart and subsequently disappeared. After she left, Kerry just stared at the young man's wound.  
  
Suddenly Susan and Pratt bounded into the room while putting on gloves and goggles. "Mmm, that's pretty," stated Susan as she spotted the man's injury. The morphine had taken affect, so he had calmed down some. He was still breathing hard, though. "Did you page surgery?" asked Susan.  
  
"Yeah, they should be here soon," answered Kerry. But, she didn't look up at Susan when she spoke. She still just stood there staring at the patient's stomach with her mouth parted open a bit. Susan noticed this and stared at Kerry for a few moments with a bemused expression. Pratt wasn't paying attention to the two ladies at all. He just began to examine the guy on the table.  
  
"It's okay, Kerry. We've got this," spoke up Susan politely. Kerry didn't respond. She had seemed to be having these little spells quite frequently. She would just stare into oblivion. Susan had been noticing this going on lately and figured it was because Kerry was so overworked right now and she was right. Kerry was exhausted and stressed. But she was also upset and worried about a lot of things. She was actually feeling guilty about firing Robert, for one. Her only reason had been to save her own ass. And if Alderman Bright wasn't going to ask for any more favors, then firing Robert hadn't been necessary. But, on the other hand, could she really trust and believe anything Jonathan said? She felt she was digging her own grave and it was just getting deeper. Sooner or later she'd fall in and be buried for good. She had hoped all this guilt and fear would pass, but after a full week, it was only getting worse.  
  
"Kerry?" said Susan emphatically. Kerry finally woke up out of her daze.  
  
"Huh?" asked Kerry.  
  
"We've got this. You can go."  
  
"Right," said Kerry. "Um, actually, do you have a minute, Susan?"  
  
"Sure." Susan was hesitant and concerned, but followed Kerry outside in the hall.  
  
"I talked to Anspaugh yesterday," began Kerry, "and we both agreed that if you would be willing, we'd love for you to take the position of 'Chief of Emergency Medicine.'" Kerry became automatically professional while talking to Susan, trying to hide any trepidation in her voice. The truth was Kerry was to the point of begging her to take this off her hands.  
  
Susan's eyebrows shot up. "Me?"  
  
"I know it's sudden. But, we both think you'd do a wonderful job. You know what the job takes. You work well with the other staff. You've already been a wonderful asset to the department."  
  
"Well, this would be temporary?" Susan presumed.  
  
"Actually, no. It would be permanent."  
  
Susan just stared at her open mouthed. "Uh...gee, Kerry, I don't know. It'd be a lot of responsibility. Can I think about it?" Her tone gave an obvious hint of not really wanting the job, but Kerry chose to ignore this.  
  
"Sure, sure, absolutely. I understand it's a big step. Just let me know when you've made your decision." With that, Kerry left Susan standing there in the hallway, feeling more than a little confused. Surely with a little effort, Kerry could have found someone better than her.  
  
Kerry walked up to the admit desk and just began to go through some files flippantly. After a minute, she closed the files and leaned on the counter with her head in her hand, rubbing her forehead as if massaging away a headache. Jerry saw her and watched her a second before cautiously talking to her.  
  
"Are you okay, Dr. Weaver?" Jerry asked.  
  
Kerry immediately popped up. "I'm fine. Thank you, Jerry."  
  
"Good..." He was still speaking carefully. "...because someone's here to see you." Jerry pointed to chairs and Kerry looked over in the direction he pointed. A very apprehensive and reserved Alderman Bright stood up and starred at her from across the room.  
  
---------------  
  
"And what is the purpose of the Metyrapone Test?" asked Elizabeth to her very young and exuberant med-students. There were a total of five of them, but none of them knew the answer. All you could hear were small 'uhs' and 'ums,' so Elizabeth answered for them. "It makes sure the body is producing enough cortisol, which is a hormone produced where?"  
  
Again no one knew, so Elizabeth gave them a hint. "It's a gland." She was getting annoyed. Surely they would know once she told them it was a gland, but they still didn't know. "The adrenal gland."  
  
She was being very cold to the students and to everyone this past week, actually. She hadn't heard from or seen Robert once since they're little exhibition down the road last Saturday...which was what she wanted. She was glad he had enough sense not to bother her anymore. She probably wouldn't see him again...which was a good thing.   
  
Funny. She found herself becoming easily agitated this week. If the ER paged her and the patient didn't need surgery, she got mad. If radiology was taking too long, she got mad. If a nurse didn't get something to her fast enough, she got mad. Even if Ella dropped her macaroni and cheese on the floor, she got mad.  
  
Just then, her pager went off. It was the ER...again. "I'm being paged," she said to her students. They just looked at one another, as she started to walk away from them to the elevator.  
  
One student felt the courage to pipe up before she left completely. "Well, what are we supposed to do in the meantime?"  
  
"I don't care. Just don't kill anyone," she replied coldly without stopping, her back to them all.  
  
---------------  
  
Kerry walked over to Alderman Bright immediately. He wore a bashful expression. When she was standing in front of him, she didn't say anything. She was furious at his very being there, but she didn't want to appear that way in front of everyone.  
  
"Is there somewhere we can talk?" he asked her quietly.  
  
Kerry just turned around and headed for Exam Room One. Jonathan followed. Thankfully, there was no one in Exam Room One and they walked in. It took all of Kerry's might not to slam the door behind him.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Kerry asked. She wasn't yelling, yet. But, she was close to it.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kerry." And for once, he looked it. "I didn't want to come here again and bother you. I really didn't. But I got desperate. My job isn't all fun and games, either, you know." He put a strong emphasis on 'my job.'  
  
"I...I can't do this anymore, Jonathan. I'm juggling too much. I can't handle this right now." Kerry was pleading with him, physically shaking and her voice was trembling. She was on the verge of tears. She was beyond tears.  
  
"I know. I know." He put his hands on her shoulders to try and comfort her, but she jerked away.  
  
"No, you don't know!" she yelled. She then composed herself and spoke quieter, but with fury in her voice. "You have no idea what you've put me through! The stress and the fear and the lying and the cheating and the indecency of it all is beyond anything I could have ever comprehended doing in my life. What...what is wrong with you? How can you live like this?"  
  
"I know!" he yelled back. This was the first time she had ever heard him raise his voice. A couple of people walking by the closed door jerked they're heads as they walked past. They just kept walking, though. It wasn't the first time anyone had heard screaming in this place. It was pretty common.  
  
"Look," he continued; his voice lowered. "This is completely different. I don't need you to do anything wrong this time." He paused before letting her know why he was there in the first place. "I'm being sued."  
  
Kerry just made an exasperated expression of confusion. "What?...What does that have anything to do with me?"  
  
"I'm being sued for sexual harassment by this woman from the office. Nobody there knows I'm gay, but it looks like it'll all come out in this trial. My lawyer thinks it's the only way we can win. I need you-" He stopped himself and chose his words differently. "I'm asking you to please come testify on my behalf."  
  
Kerry just stared at him disgusted. "Did you?" she asked.  
  
"Did I what?"  
  
"Sexually harass this woman?" How could he be this ignorant?  
  
"No, of course not!"  
  
"So, what? Because I'm gay, that's supposed to make you look better, too, or something?"  
  
"No, it's just...well, I don't know. Look, you're my doctor. You're a woman. You just have to get up there on the stand; tell them I never sexually harassed you, which is not a lie, and then get off. It's that simple. I'm not asking you to lie or do anything dishonest, okay?!"  
  
"Well, you know, Jonathan, they're probably going to ask me questions. They're going to ask me if I'm gay."  
  
"Is that a problem?"  
  
"No, but what if they ask me things that will lead to my having to tell them the truth about you and Keith and Scott. This isn't a good idea, Jonathan."  
  
"I'll make sure they don't. They can only ask things pertaining to this case. That stuff has nothing to do with this."  
  
There was a long pause before Kerry said anything else. She looked up into his eyes coldly before stating quite clearly and to the point, "Do I have a choice in this?"  
  
---------------  
  
The elevator doors opened on the first floor and Elizabeth stepped off. The first person she spotted was Abby strolling by.  
  
"Abby?"  
  
Abby stopped and turned around to face Elizabeth, her eyebrows raised.  
  
Elizabeth continued. "Do you know who paged me?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Sorry." Abby kept walking.  
  
Elizabeth went up to the front desk.  
  
"Jerry, who paged me?" she asked shortly. She was getting mad...again. Abby was the head nurse and she didn't know what was going on. If they were going to page her all the time, the least they could do is be ready for her when she got there.  
  
"Umm, I don't really know," said Jerry.  
  
"Fine. That's typical. Does anybody know anything around here? If you don't know what the hell you're doing, please don't call me down here to try and straighten you all out. I've got enough to worry about upstairs. Maybe you don't have anything to do, but I don't have time to be standing around waiting for you people to get your bloody act together."  
  
Jerry was slightly taken aback by her little outburst. "We've been a little shorthanded, lately."  
  
"I know! Well, that's not my fault, is it? If Kerry wants to parade her power around firing whoever she damn well pleases, it better not affect me, 'cause..." She broke off. She was emotional. She didn't really know what to say next. Jerry just stared at her. "Where is Kerry anyway?" asked Elizabeth. "Is she down here?"  
  
"She's in Exam Room One." At that, Elizabeth zoomed away in that direction. "But, I wouldn't..." Jerry tried to stop her, but she was gone before he could get the words out.  
  
Elizabeth got to the door of Exam Room One almost instantly, put her hand on the doorknob and was about to turn it when she heard something that made her stop.  
  
"...They're going to ask me if I'm gay."  
  
"Is that a problem?"  
  
"No, but what if they ask me things that will lead to my having to tell them the truth about you and Keith and Scott? This isn't a good idea, Jonathan."  
  
Elizabeth didn't know what she was thinking, but she decided to listen in for a while and not barge in to interrupt just yet.  
  
"I'll make sure they don't. They can only ask things pertaining to this case. That stuff has nothing to do with this."  
  
Just then some stray worker passed by Elizabeth and acknowledged her. "Dr. Corday," the worker said pleasantly in greeting. Elizabeth immediately pulled her head away from the door and her hand away from the knob. She nodded and smiled politely at the worker until she went away. She immediately continued listening.  
  
"Do I have a choice in this?" asked Kerry. Elizabeth recognized that voice, but she wasn't too sure of the male voice.  
  
There was a long pause before the male voice answered, "No," he said clearly, but then backed off. "I mean yes...oh, gosh, Kerry, I don't know. Look, I'm not threatening you, but I don't think it would be a good idea for you to refuse."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if you do, they'll wonder why."  
  
"I'll just tell them I was too busy, which I am too busy."  
  
"But, it would still make you uncooperative and I don't think my lawyer or my associates would want me to keep funding a hospital that was uncooperative. That's not me threatening. That's just the facts, Kerry. This was all my lawyer's idea to get you in on this. I told her no, but she wouldn't listen."  
  
Elizabeth knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping, but she didn't really care right now.  
  
"Jonathan," spoke Kerry warningly, "I have a bad feeling about this. They're gonna find out I gave you medicine without documenting it. They're gonna want your records. They're gonna ask me what I treated you for. You can't tell me I'm not going to have to lie on that stand."  
  
Elizabeth's jaw dropped and eyes widened. Was she hearing this correctly?  
  
The Alderman didn't respond. He knew Kerry had a point. Kerry just continued. "And what if they ask about Keith's death? They probably will, since he worked with you. I can't tell them I gave him that penicillin that killed him can I? And what about Scott? If they ask me if I treated anyone else from your office, I'll have to lie and tell them no.  
  
Elizabeth was shocked. Was she hearing all this correctly? She looked around, wondering if anybody else possibly knew what had been going on. Kerry had been secretly administering medicines to at least three people it sounded like. Who knew how many, really?  
  
Kerry continued, getting mad. "No...no, Jonathan, I can't. I can't do it. I don't give a damn what you do. I could care less if you help fund this hospital. I could care less about my job. I could care less about anything! I won't do it anymore!" At that Kerry stormed out the door. Elizabeth jerked back suddenly as the door almost hit her in the face. Almost immediately, Kerry spotted Elizabeth and knew Elizabeth had heard everything.  
  
"Elizabeth," stated Kerry with utter fear in her voice.  
  
"Kerry," stated Elizabeth with utter loathing in her voice.  
  
"We should talk," Kerry said nervously.  
  
"Oh, yes, we should."  
  
"Shall we go to my office?"  
  
"After you."  
  
---------------  
  
Elizabeth shut the office door behind them both. "I know this looks bad, Elizabeth, but-"  
  
"Don't give me any excuses, Kerry," said Elizabeth arrogantly. "It's too late for that now. You've been caught."  
  
Kerry didn't respond. She just stared at Dr. Corday.  
  
"I really don't think there's anything for us to talk about, Kerry. You've obviously gotten yourself in this little predicament and now you have no way out. I know what you've been doing. Did you think you wouldn't get found out eventually?"  
  
"Elizabeth, I beg you-"  
  
"Oh, is the all powerful, mighty Weaver begging now?" Elizabeth had no sympathy. She always despised Kerry and now she had put the hospital at risk. "You got yourself tangled in this web and now you expect me not to say anything and just get tangled along with you in it? Did you ever actually think I would care about what happens to you?"  
  
"Elizabeth-"  
  
"Don't say my name."  
  
"If this gets out, it could ruin the hospital."  
  
"And if it doesn't get out, it could still ruin the hospital. The only difference being, it doesn't ruin you."  
  
Again, Kerry said nothing and Elizabeth continued dominating the conversation. "The real fact of the matter is that you are too selfish to care about anybody or anything, but yourself. That's why you didn't think about what this little adventure could do to the hospital. All you cared about was making yourself look good to those around you."  
  
Elizabeth paused again before continuing. She was enjoying being able to say whatever she wanted to Kerry.  
  
"Afterward, you became arrogant and prideful. You didn't care who you hurt, as long as it wouldn't hurt you or cause anyone to see anything bad in you. God forbid, someone see that you're not perfect. All you cared about was how you looked to other people. What would people think if the money you got for the hospital was then taken away? Other people wouldn't know the truth, so they wouldn't understand. They would automatically presume you were making some big mistake somewh-"  
  
Elizabeth caught herself and stopped abruptly...because she was hearing what she was saying. Was she talking to Kerry or herself?  
  
Neither Kerry, nor Elizabeth said a word for a long while. The tension and hatred between the two was thick. As Elizabeth's mind wandered back to the present, she realized something else.  
  
"Oh my gosh. This is why you fired Robert."  
  
Kerry didn't answer.  
  
"His system in the ER was stopping you from dolling out drugs to all your little friends." Now Elizabeth was getting mad and raising her voice. "His system was doing a good thing and preventing people from doing exactly what you were trying to do. How could you do something so low?!"  
  
"I don't know," she answered quietly, looking down.  
  
Elizabeth gawked at her exasperated. Just then, a thought popped into Elizabeth's head. Not a big, thought, mind you. Just a little thought. It was simple. It was plain. Without thinking first, Elizabeth narrowed her eyes proudly at Kerry and blurted out this thought.  
  
"Fine. I'll make you a deal." Her voice was cold and menacing. "You hire Robert back and I promise I won't say a word."  
  
Kerry jerked up and looked at her. "I can't do that."  
  
"Why not?" Her voice still had that deep, powerful edge to it.  
  
"Because it would look odd. I've already offered the position to Susan."  
  
"I don't care. Take it back. Tell her you've changed your mind."  
  
"He's probably already found another position."  
  
"I wouldn't bet on it."  
  
"He'll want to put his system back."  
  
"Well, that's not my problem. You can't seriously be thinking of still keeping up this charade after I now know about it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good, then I'm glad we agree. It's Friday, Kerry. Think it over. But realize this. If I don't hear him yelling at everyone come Monday morning...I'll blab."  
  
With that, Elizabeth left Kerry's office in one swift movement. She shut the door behind her and just stopped in front of the closed door. She realized what she'd just done. She put her hand to her mouth and darted her eyes around in deep thought. How could she have done that? Would she stoop this low just to get someone their job back? Was she just as bad as Kerry? Just as selfish. Just as prideful. Did she also care too much about what people thought? Maybe she did. And in more ways than one. 


	19. Miss Independent

Okay, I put in a song. I wasn't going to do that, but it seemed too much written just for Elizabeth, so I had to. It's interspersed throughout the story. So, if you've used this song in a story in regards to Elizabeth or if you just don't think the song works, let me know I can take it out very easily. I'm open to suggestions. Thanks. This chapter is a little sappy. I'm not sure if I like it, but this is my first fan fic, so I don't really know what's good. I also don't think the medical technique here is right either, but it was funnier that way, so that's what I did.  
  
Also, thanks 'Girl of the Stage' for your reviews. They just made my day. Also another BIG THANK YOU to everyone reviewing. Sometimes when I get discouraged and don't want to write, I just go back and reread the old reviews and that spurs me on.  
  
PG-13 - It's probably just PG, but I wanted to be safe.  
  
Chapter 19 - Miss Independent  
  
Miss Independent  
  
Miss Self-Sufficient  
  
Miss keep your distance  
  
Miss unafraid  
  
Miss out of my way  
  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no  
  
Miss on her own  
  
Miss almost grown  
  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
  
So, by keeping her heart protected  
  
She'd never ever fell rejected  
  
Little miss apprehensive  
  
Said ooh, she fell in love  
  
--------------------------  
  
"How are you feeling, Mr. Caldwell?"  
  
"Isn't the ceiling beautiful?" he answered gleefully.  
  
"I'd say he's ready," said Elizabeth. She had just finished scrubbing and entered the OR to remove Todd Caldwell's garden sheers and repair the damage. It hadn't even been an hour since her discussion/bargain with Kerry and she was a little edgy. The more she thought about it, though, the more she did not regret her actions. She didn't care. The way she saw it, she was doing Kerry a favor...and Robert a favor, too, for that matter.  
  
Robert. She had him to think about, too, now. All week she had tried not to think about him, but all she had done was think about him. It had put her in a bad mood and made her grouchy to everybody. She went over in her mind the things she had said to Kerry. Was she, Elizabeth, just being prideful and selfish in caring about what others would think? She realized now that deep down, she really wanted to be with Robert. She just didn't want to admit it and she still wasn't sure if she should.  
  
"Okay, I'll need plenty of suction and gauze for this one," stated Elizabeth and she began the prep work necessary before actually removing the foreign object. They all worked very quietly for quite a few minutes. Elizabeth's mind was preoccupied elsewhere. Even Mr. Caldwell was resting peacefully.  
  
Shirley saw Elizabeth's mind was on other things and she was getting tired of it. "You know it's getting pretty old," she piped up suddenly within the silence. The abrupt interruption of the quiet moment caused Elizabeth to jerk up.  
  
"What?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
"Personally, I think you should just give up and give in."  
  
Elizabeth gave Shirley a strange, apprehensive look. "I don't know what you're talking about," she lied.  
  
"I think you do." Shirley eyed her across the table with a small smirk. "I'm not blind."  
  
"Well, I don't know what you're talking about," said Mr. Caldwell airily. He was pretty out of it, so he was talking kind of slow and without much inflection of voice.  
  
"Yeah, me neither," said Dr. Babcock, the anesthesiologist.  
  
Elizabeth glanced at both men before focusing back on the injury. "It's nothing really," she said, "I just...um..." She was trying to think up something fast. She stared at Shirley while answering, "...bought a puppy for Ella."  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh," drawled Mr. Caldwell. "Who...who's Ella?"  
  
"My daughter," replied Elizabeth. "It seems Shirley thinks I bought the puppy too old...and...that it's too late to teach him to go outside...so...I should just give in and set it up a place to go inside." Whew...yeah...that worked. Dr. Babcock looked skeptic. Shirley and Elizabeth gave each other little knowing glances while smirking slightly.  
  
"Oh...well...how old's your daughter?" asked Mr. Caldwell lazily.  
  
"She's two," answered Elizabeth.  
  
"Ah, that's a nice age...two...I remember when I was two."  
  
"Do you now?" Elizabeth kept glancing at Shirley now and then as they worked.  
  
"Yeah...I had a dog...but he died. His name was Mr. Skippy."  
  
"Nice name for a dog," answered Elizabeth humoring him.  
  
"Yeah...so, what's your dog's daughter's...er...daughter's dog's name?"  
  
"Uh..." she looked at Shirley again, "...Pipsqueak."  
  
Shirley let out a small snort, then cleared her throat, trying not to laugh. Both ladies were smiling mischievously.  
  
"Oh...odd name for a dog," said Mr. Caldwell.  
  
"Yes, it is," said Elizabeth in reply.  
  
"What kind of dog is he?"  
  
"Well, um, he's a mix actually. Part Chihuahua, part Pit-Bull."  
  
Dr. Babcock looked at both Elizabeth and Shirley questioningly.  
  
"Oh," said Mr. Caldwell, "that's kinda weird."  
  
"Indeed," said Elizabeth looking at Shirley. They kept working without any discussion for a couple of minutes after that until Shirley decided to continue the discussion.  
  
"Yeah, it's a shame really," said Shirley. "Seems Ella won't play with the dog."  
  
Elizabeth looked up, her eyes wide, and she forced a laugh that indicated she'd go along with Shirley on this one. "Huh, well," she began, "Ella doesn't have to play with the dog if she doesn't want to."  
  
"True," said Shirley, "of course, it's too bad. The dog seems to really love her and she'll be missing out on a lot of fun with a very devoted dog."  
  
"Uh-huh. Well..." Elizabeth started to pull at the sheers inside Mr. Caldwell. She was having trouble getting them out.  
  
"Do you need some help?" asked Dr. Babcock.  
  
"No!" Elizabeth barked defensively. "I've got it, thank you." She kept yanking aggressively while she said, "Well, maybe she's afraid the dog will bite her." Just then she jerked the sheers out after much effort and threw them into a basin.  
  
"Perhaps." said Shirley. "But, we both know he wouldn't. I mean he's really just a puppy, after all."  
  
Elizabeth sighed with a big grin. "Right," she said cynically. "But what will all her little friends say once they find out she has a Pit-Bull for a pet?"  
  
"Well, once she starts to...uh...enjoy the dog, I doubt she'll really care."  
  
Elizabeth couldn't help but turn red and start to laugh. Shirley was helping her to see she was taking all of this just a little too seriously. "Enjoy the dog?"  
  
"Um-hmm," said Shirley. She was smiling broadly. Mr. Caldwell looked up questioningly to Dr. Babcock, who just shrugged, shook his head and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Trust me," continued Shirley, "I've been a...happy dog owner for almost 24 years, but never once has my dog looked at me the way Ella's dog looks at her."  
  
At that, Elizabeth slowly stopped laughing, but kept a wry grin on her face. She was still a little red. "Well, I guess I'll just have to have a little chat with Ella."  
  
"Good," finished Shirley.  
  
---------------  
  
Misguided heart  
  
Miss play it smart  
  
Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no  
  
But she miscalculated  
  
She didn't want to end up jaded  
  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love  
  
So, by changing her misconceptions  
  
She went in a new direction  
  
And found inside she felt a connection  
  
She fell in love  
  
---------------  
  
That evening Elizabeth sat at the little night table in her room. It was late. Ella had been asleep now for hours, but Elizabeth was still up. She just stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was pulled back and her face was freshly washed. She thought she looked old and fat. She sighed deeply and her eyes became drawn to the little box sitting on the corner of the table. She hesitantly picked up the box and opened it. There staring back at her again was the breath-taking diamond necklace Robert had given her. A fresh wave of guilt rose up in her again. She spotted the little note again that read:  
  
'I know this doesn't compare to your beauty, but I thought you could make it look good. Robert.'  
  
Hmm. That was written four years ago. She looked at herself in the mirror again. She wasn't the same person now that she had been then. A lot had happened since then. She was certain she didn't look the same. Definitely not as beautiful.  
  
She carefully took the necklace from its box, undid the clasp and put it on. She thought it looked out of place on her. All she was wearing was a small, white, cotton shirt with spaghetti straps, so the necklace rested nicely right below the nape of her neck. She touched the diamonds gently with her fingers as she stared at herself in the mirror for a few moments. He did still give it to her. He surely had remembered what the note said.  
  
"All right. That's it," she stated abruptly to herself out loud, as she pounded her hands purposefully on the table in front of her. She thought for a moment while looking at herself in the mirror. Then she got an idea.  
  
She stood up and went down to the living room. There was a small desk in the living room that she sat down at. She carefully opened a drawer and pulled out some paper. She opened a different drawer to pull out a pen. She picked up one pen, but put it back and then picked a different pen. She was about to change her mind again, but just took a deep breath and shut the drawer at once. She had never done anything like this before, but she began to write.  
  
'Dear Robert,'  
  
For a while, that's as far as she got. It looked odd. Maybe she should just go over to his house. No. This would be easier for her to formulate her thoughts.  
  
'First of all, I'd like to preface by saying I don't like writing letters. The last letter I wrote wasn't exactly the most pleasant experience I've encountered. However, I felt under the circumstances, it would be appropriate.'  
  
She stopped and read the few sentences she had put down on the paper in front of her. She immediately crumpled it up and threw it on the floor, before grabbing another piece of paper.  
  
'Dear Robert,  
  
Okay, Robert, look. I don't like writing letters. I'd much prefer speaking to you face to face. But I didn't think I could get this out while looking at you, because I know you must be absolutely furious with me and you have every right to be. I feel I owe you an explanation.'  
  
She stopped again and read what she wrote, then continued.  
  
'I was scared. I ran away from you last week, because I was scared of what other people would think. I was scared of what people at work would say, what my parents would say and even what Mark would have thought about my being with you. But this was foolish. I should never have let other people run my life for me. I've been doing that most of my life, really.'  
  
She stopped again. "Good Lord," she said out loud to the air. "Too dramatic." She crossed out the last two sentences she had written.  
  
'...But this was foolish. How on earth could I possibly know what Mark would think? He never knew you as well as I did. I apologize, Robert, for my behavior. I got scared, so I ran from you. But, I realize now that was wrong. You didn't deserve that. Contrary to popular opinion, you're a good man.'  
  
Elizabeth crinkled her forehead. Did she really think that?  
  
'Deep down.'  
  
She crossed out 'deep down.'  
  
'Yes, I truly believe that. You just don't want anybody to know it. But, you can't fool me. I've known you too long. You're sweet.'  
  
"No." She crossed out 'You're sweet.'  
  
'You can actually be very pleasant to be with sometimes, Robert, when you want to be...at least to me. And I see that now. I only wish I haven't seen it too late. I enjoyed our dinner together. Very much. I enjoyed it more than I thought I would.   
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," she said.  
  
'I can't believe I'm doing this. This is very unlike me. You're probably thinking this all very sappy right now, because, frankly I'm thinking the same thing. But, I had to do something. I can't stop thinking about you. I think about you at work, at home and even when I'm in bed. This past week I've even wanted you next to me. Sometimes, I feel you're the only friend I have. You're the only person who will be honest with me and who I can solely trust, anymore. So why the hell am I caring about what anyone else thinks? All I really care about is you.  
  
"Too much." She crossed out the last sentence she wrote, but then shook her head.  
  
'I care about you and I want to be with you, Robert.'  
  
She stopped again for a while to think about how to finish.  
  
'So, with that said, I will be waiting for you tonight at the square on 31st and Hudson. There is big fountain in the middle of the square and it is kept lit at night. I've taken Ella there many times. It's very nice. I will be there at 8 o'clock...alone. And I will stay until 9 o'clock. If you don't show up or contact me, I understand. I'm a lot of trouble. As you've probably noticed. But, I very much hope and desire that you will come.'  
  
She stopped and thought about how she should sign it. Sincerely? No. Love? No. Tenderly? Ew, no. She wrote:  
  
'Very affectionately yours,  
  
Elizabeth  
  
P.S. I'm wearing the necklace. I hope that is all right.'  
  
She looked down at the paper in front of her. It looked a mess with things marked out all through it. It was also sappy and cliché. She wasn't a writer. Well, she didn't have to give it to him. She could forget the whole thing and throw it away...but she didn't. Instead she folded it up just the way it was and put it in an envelope she labeled 'Robert.'  
  
She looked at the clock on the other side of the room. It read 5:45 am. My goodness. How time flies when you're writing fluff. She went back upstairs to wake Ella. She grabbed the little girl from her bed and held her in her arms.  
  
"Nooooooo," whined the little girl as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Come on, sweetie. Mommy needs to run an errand."  
  
Ella stretched and reached for a stuffed toy on her bed. "Winkie," she said sleepily.  
  
"Okay, we'll grab Winkie." Winkie was a stuffed mouse that Ella slept with and kept with her everywhere. It's a wonder it hadn't gotten lost by now. Elizabeth grabbed it from the bed and handed it to Ella. Ella seemed fairly content after that. She got Ella dressed and cleaned up before heading toward the car.  
  
----------------  
  
Elizabeth pulled over on the street next to Robert's house. It was still very early in the morning; not quite 7 o'clock on a Saturday. Everything was pretty quiet. She had never actually been to Robert's house, but she knew where he lived. He had given her his address a long time ago and she still had it stuffed in an old address book...unless he had moved. Nonsense. She would have known if he had moved, wouldn't she? There were no cars out front. It would have been a comfort if his jag had been out there, but he probably kept it in the garage. Oh well. What the hell? Too late now. Just do it.  
  
Ella was playing happily, talking to her stuffed mouse and having a very intellectual conversation with it by the sound of things. "You wait her, sweetie," she said to Ella.  
  
Ella stopped playing and just looked at her. "Okay, mommy." Ella was strapped in to her car seat. It wasn't as if she could get away. Elizabeth looked at her and laughed a little nervously before leaving the car.  
  
She creeped up slowly and cautiously to Robert's front door. The last thing in the world she wanted was for him to open it. She slunk down to the ground and carefully slipped the letter under his door. At that same instant she wondered why she didn't just put it in his mailbox. That would have been so much easier. Oh well. Too late now. She got up and quickly tiptoed away and got back in her car.  
  
"Whew. Mission accomplished." She looked back at Ella. "Right?"  
  
"Right," said Ella. Elizabeth smiled and drove away.  
  
---------------  
  
When Miss Independence walked away  
  
No time for love that came her way  
  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
  
It took some time for her to see  
  
How beautiful love could truly be  
  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
  
I'm so glad I finally feel...  
  
---------------  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-  
  
Robert pounded on his alarm clock so hard it fell to the floor. He kept it set for 7:30 every morning even though he didn't have a job to go to anymore. He knew if he didn't keep it set, he'd stay up all night and sleep all day, which was a bad habit to form.  
  
He sat up and looked horrible. He looked like he hadn't shaved or showered in days. The room was a pit. Before even getting out of bed, he took off the shirt he was wearing and threw it on the floor. He stretched, scratched his back, scratched his chest and walked over to his closet. He turned the light on, squinted at the brightness of it and cursed. His closet was full of empty hangers. He went through the few shirts he still had hanging in there and didn't get any of them. He then dug through different piles of clothes scattered here and there on the floor, before picking up a shirt. He smelled it and shrugged before putting it on.  
  
He walked into the bathroom without shutting the door and did as nature called. The bathroom was also a mess, with towels and clothes all over the floor. He picked up his toothbrush and ran it under the faucet. He picked up the toothpaste, but he couldn't get any out of the tube. It was empty. He tossed the tube and toothbrush in the sink and went downstairs.  
  
He walked right past his front door as he headed toward the kitchen. There was an envelope lying on the floor, but, of course, he didn't notice. He was still half asleep. He stubbed his toe on the couch.  
  
"God-!"  
  
As he got to the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator door; the contents of which held some left over chicken from KFC, a ketchup bottle almost empty, grape jelly, milk three days expired, pickles and beer. He took out the milk, smelled it and made a face. He grabbed a bowl and spoon from the sink, which was full of dirty dishes. He washed just that bowl and that spoon. He grabbed some Grape-Nuts and ate up, using the milk, anyway.  
  
After a couple of bites, he got bored. He needed something to read while he ate. He got up from the table and went to the front door. He opened it and went outside for the morning paper, then went back inside. He opened the paper and started looking at the front page before he even got back inside. The small envelope in front of his door was still there...but he still didn't notice.  
  
He ate his breakfast and then turned on the TV in the living room. He pushed away a few empty beer cans on the coffee table to give him some room for his feet. He sat on the couch with the remote and put his bare feet on the coffee table. He was only wearing a T-shirt with boxer shorts. He flipped through a couple of preachers, a few infomercials and a talk show, before settling on a basketball game on the FOX Sports channel. He picked his nose and sniffled, then made this horrible hacking noise in the back of his throat.  
  
Robert hadn't done much in looking for a job these past few days. In fact, he hadn't done much of anything these past few days. He was pretty depressed. It wasn't just Elizabeth that had depressed him; it was losing his job; and so shortly after also losing his arm. It was just too much to handle. It wasn't like him to be sloppy at all. The past few days hadn't consisted of much more than eating, sleeping and watching TV. Sure, he'd kept his alarm set for 7:30 am, but he had a tendency lately to take naps; long four hour naps sometimes. It was kind of disgusting.  
  
---------------   
  
Elizabeth looked at her watch. It read 8:05 pm. She was sitting silently on a bench by the big fountain, biting her nails. She had been there since about 7:30. She actually thought he might come early...she guessed not. Earlier that day she had found someone to watch Ella for her this evening. She had even told the sitter what she was doing and the sitter suggested to keep Ella until the next day. Elizabeth had been taken aback by the offer. She hadn't even thought... Elizabeth had agreed to her offer.  
  
8:09. A clap of thunder was heard in the distance. She noticed a couple walking out of a restaurant nearby. They had their arms around each other and were laughing. They kissed and walked away. Elizabeth just stared at them for a while.  
  
8:12. She got up and walked around the fountain. She stopped and just looked at it for a bit. She took out a small coin from her purse, held it tight and closed her eyes. She felt ridiculous. She threw it in quickly before anyone would see.  
  
8:16. She sighed. If he hadn't come by now, he probably wouldn't. She strolled the rest of the way around the fountain until she reached the bench. There was another loud thunderclap. She sat down again with her hands to her sides pushing down slightly upon the bench. She was looking down at her feet swinging them a little.  
  
Just then, next to her feet, she spotted a nice pair of black dress shoes connected to a nice pair of dark blue slacks.  
  
"This seat taken?" he asked.  
  
She closed her eyes briefly, before opening them and looking up at him. She shook her head.  
  
He sat down beside her. He was wearing slacks and a clean, pressed buttoned shirt. He was clean-shaven and smelled slightly of cologne. She didn't budge or look at him. "You're late," she said.  
  
"Yeah...I had a lot to do today."  
  
She looked at him and smiled. "Right," she said sarcastically. When she caught his eyes, she saw he was staring at her very intensely. Her smile disappeared and she turned away. "I...uh...you were beginning to scare me. I wasn't sure if you were going to-"  
  
He stopped her lips suddenly with a kiss. It was intense immediately. He stopped for only a millisecond to find her hand and hold it in his on his lap; then kissed her again. Elizabeth was enjoying this kiss even more than the last one. The first one had caught her off guard and she was surprised by her actions of kissing him back. But this time, she wanted him. She found herself kissing him even more fervently than he was kissing her.  
  
---------------  
  
What is this feelin' takin' over?  
  
Thinkin' no one could open my door  
  
Surprise...It's time  
  
To feel what's real  
  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
  
No more the need to be defensive  
  
Goodbye, old you  
  
When love is true  
  
---------------  
  
They stopped together to catch their breaths. But, they both stayed very close and kept their eyes closed, oblivious to the world around them. "Robert...I'm sorry, I-"  
  
"Shhhh," he interrupted. He let go of her hand and placed his fingers upon her lips. She instinctively kissed those fingers tenderly. "Don't say anything," he continued. He was sitting on her left, so he was able to lift up his right arm and put it around her shoulder to hold her closer to him. "I need you."  
  
"I need you, too," she replied.  
  
He thought his heart would explode out of his chest. He kissed her again. Hard this time. No matter how close she was to him, he wanted her closer.  
  
There was another thunderclap and it suddenly began to rain very hard. They were getting soaked instantly. Elizabeth fluttered her eyes and broke away from the kiss. "It's raining," she yelled over the sound of the pouring rain, just in case he hadn't noticed. He just looked at her soaking wet. His eyes were blinking frequently over the rain, as well. He smiled.  
  
"Is it?"  
  
She laughed a little as he began kissing her again. It wasn't long before she was laughing more and broke away from him, again.  
  
"Robert?!" she yelled, laughing. They were both just smiling in the rain.  
  
"Alright," he finally consented. He grabbed her hand and led her underneath a canopy of an entrance to a restaurant. This restaurant didn't get much business, so there was no one going in or coming out. He watched her as she tried to shake off some of the water in her clothes and hair. She stopped and looked back at him.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
He just shook his head. "You're beautiful."  
  
She smiled, went over closer to him and hugged him tight, getting a good whiff of his cologne. He smelled good. He wrapped his arm around her waist and sunk his face into her hair; savoring her touch. They let go and looked at each other. Robert spotted a bench by the restaurant door.  
  
"You wanna sit down? Wait for it to clear up?" he asked.  
  
"Okay."  
  
They sat down without touching each other. Things suddenly became a little awkward. Elizabeth stared at her feet again. Robert looked out at the rain in front of them. Neither of them were sure what to say now.  
  
"You think it'll rain long?" she asked without looking at him.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Look, Robert, I'm not very good at this."  
  
"I know. Me neither."  
  
"I know."  
  
They both stared at the rain in silence for what seemed like forever, but was really only about two minutes.  
  
"So..." Robert began. "When do you need to pick up Ella?"  
  
Elizabeth's breath stopped. She wouldn't look at him. "Um...I don't."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uh, the sitter agreed to keep her until tomorrow."  
  
They both stopped breathing now. Finally Robert gasped in some air. "Oh," he said. "Well then...I guess we have all night." She looked at him blankly. "To...uh...wait for the rain, I mean."  
  
She slowly smiled at him and began to turn red and snigger a little. She grinned at him flirtatiously. "Come here," he said. He wrapped his arm around her and she leaned her head against his chest. He planted a kiss upon her wet hair and then leaned his head on top of hers. They sat there silently and watched the rain.  
  
---------------  
  
Author note: See, the way I can see it on the show, is that they're sitting there kissing on this bench with this fountain behind them. And the camera is doing that little 360 degree turn thing it likes to do on ER sometimes. And the chorus of the song is playing in the background, which they also do sometimes. Can you see it? I don't know. Maybe it's too corny, even for ER. 


	20. The Strong One

Man, this story's gettin' long. Over 50,000 words and I'm only about 2/3 of the way through.   
  
Okay, this chapter didn't really turn out the way I planned. The characters just seemed to start writing themselves, but I think I like it. I don't know. I've never written anything like this before. I just have to remember my mantra: Sappiness = Goodness; Sappiness = Goodness; Sappiness = Goodness. Okay. Please be gentle.  
  
R - Yep, that's right. This is definitely not a chapter you will see on the show.  
  
Chapter 20 - The Strong One  
  
"It stopped raining," Robert whispered in Elizabeth's ear.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes jerked open. They had been sitting there waiting for the rain to stop for almost an hour. Neither of them had said much to each other, so Elizabeth had found herself nodding off. She hadn't gotten much sleep these past couple of days.  
  
"Oh," she said groggily while sitting up. She sat a ways from him, purposefully not looking at him. She got all uncomfortable on him again. Robert just stared at her confused. This was beginning to annoy him. How could she kiss his fingers and tell him she needed him one minute, then get all nervous and awkward the next? What was wrong with her? He turned and looked out, sighed deeply, then looked back to her. She was staring at her feet again. He glanced down at her feet, then slowly moved his eyes up the rest of her body, until he finally rested upon her face. He couldn't help himself. He wanted nothing more than to explore every inch of her skin underneath her clothes, which were still damp.  
  
"So, um, have you ever seen where I live?" he asked nonchalantly, just making conversation.  
  
"Uh, no," she replied casually. "Well, outside, but not...not inside."  
  
"Right, right."  
  
Silence. Finally, Robert sighed loudly again and got up. He stood in front of her holding his hand outstretched toward her. "Okay, let's go," he blurted out.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked almost frightened.  
  
He stared at her fixedly with what looked close to anger. "Well, that depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Oh, um...well, I...uh-"  
  
"Don't make this more difficult than it is, Lizzie. It's not a tough question. You have to make a conscious decision." His tone was sharp and he put a strong emphasis on 'You.'  
  
She glared at him. "Are you telling me what to do?"  
  
"Yes, I am." He was still sharp and determined.  
  
"I don't like that." She was also firm.  
  
"Well, that's tough. Sometimes we have to do things that we don't like. Honestly, Lizzie, sometimes you're like a child."  
  
She furrowed her brow and pouted at him. She looked down and took a deep breath, before standing up in front of him. "I'm nervous," she proclaimed boldly.  
  
"Well, I...I'm...I'm nervous too," he retorted brashly.  
  
"Well, how come you never act like it? You used to," she yelled.  
  
"Well, because...you act nervous enough for the both of us!"  
  
She crinkled her forehead, not really understanding, and starred at him for a while, but then she just smiled weakly. She slowly drew closer to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Now he seemed to be pouting, but he returned the hug. She changed her tone and whispered in his ear. "I want to go home with you."  
  
"Are you sure?!" He was now acting somewhat like the child.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
"Are you really sure?!"  
  
She just pulled away enough to glare at him, but her arms were still around him.  
  
"Look," began Robert softly and truthfully, "I don't want you to...stay with me and then regret it."  
  
"I won't. I'm not scared or being indecisive, Robert. I'm just...I told you...I'm just nervous."  
  
He held her close again and spoke into her ear. "You don't have to be nervous. I adore you, Elizabeth. I practically worship you."  
  
"Okay," she stated plainly.  
  
--------------------  
  
The sound of a key in a lock could be heard and then the doorknob turned before Robert Romano opened his front door. Elizabeth stepped in.  
  
They had walked the whole way from the fountain on 31st and Hudson to Robert's house. It was about a 30-minute walk and it was pleasant. The air smelled fresh from the rain and it was relaxing. They occasionally had to take long ways around massive puddles strewn about. They talked pleasantly and comfortably the whole stroll. She talked about work, once he had comforted her in that he didn't mind hearing about the wretched building he used to call his workplace. She, of course, refrained from mentioning the escapades she encountered with Kerry on Friday, though. He responded to the things she said giving her good advice here and there. He also told her certain stories from his past years at County; things she never knew about. Some things were even from before she had arrived at County; when he was there before her; before they met. It surprised her how much they were able to have a decent conversation. They hadn't had many of those over the years. She knew he was capable of it, though.  
  
He turned the light on in the living room for her. She immediately looked around the room. He had a sofa and lounge chair placed strategically in front of the television, with a small coffee table directly between the couch and TV. There were a bunch of magazines sloppily strewn on the coffee table, left open. Robert spotted her eyeing this and immediately bent down to fold them up.  
  
"Sorry," he spoke as he closed the magazines and placed them in a neat pile in the middle of the coffee table.  
  
"Oh, I don't care," she stated casually and began walking around the room looking at different things. She stopped in front of a large bookcase against the wall and perused through the titles.  
  
"You want a drink?" he asked her.  
  
She glanced at him only briefly before returning to the bookcase. "Sure. What do you have?"  
  
"Um, coffee, tea, juice, Pepsi. I have some wine."  
  
She looked back at him smiling. "Wine sounds lovely."  
  
"Okay." He left toward the kitchen. She could hear him opening a fresh bottle of wine. She looked through the books some more while waiting. She saw: Moby Dick; The Odyssey; The Illiad; The Hunchback of Notre Dame; Pride and Prejudice; Of Mice and Men; The Complete Works of William Shakespeare; The Bible; Les Miserables; and Great Expectations. Just to name a few. All the books weren't Classics, but most of them were. There were also many medical books within them. The bookcase was full.  
  
She stopped and looked around the room again. It was very nice. "I thought you had a dog," she yelled, so he could hear her from the kitchen.  
  
He walked back into the living room with two wine glasses full of white wine. He handed her one while answering, "Dog died a long time ago, Lizzie." He answered her like it was a silly question and that it should have been obvious.  
  
"Oh...oh...right...uh, sorry."  
  
He took a sip of wine. "It's okay. Was an old dog to begin with." He just smiled at her.  
  
She changed the subject. "So have you read all those?" she asked motioning toward the bookcase.  
  
He looked up and down the shelves. "Uh...yeah, yeah. Well, some of the journals I've just sort of skimmed through, but yeah."  
  
"Wow. I think I've read 'Of Mice and Men,' parts of 'Les Mis,' and 'Great Expectations.'  
  
"Ah, Estella."  
  
"Hm-hmm."  
  
He raised his eyebrows for a brief second arrogantly without her notice, like he knew something she didn't. He took another gulp of wine. "So out of those three you read, which was your favorite?" he asked.  
  
"Um, Great Expectations I suppose. Why?"  
  
He just shook his head while taking another sip. "Hm, you should read 'Pride and Prejudice,' then."  
  
"Is it good?"  
  
He just shrugged and sat down on the couch. "It's a chick book. I'm sure you'd like it."  
  
"Well, that's a little sexist."  
  
"Maybe...Maybe not." He stared up at her; smirking, again like he knew something she didn't.  
  
She looked at him suspiciously before waltzing around another part of the room. He followed her with his eyes and she gravitated toward the pictures framed on top of his mantle over his fireplace. There were about six different photos of different sizes; all framed. They all consisted of only four different people, total, in different places. She took a sip of wine before placing the glass on the mantle.  
  
One person was a tall gentleman with brown hair and brown eyes. He was very thin and even a little bit gangly. He looked somewhere in his early 30s. In one picture, he wore a tuxedo and in another, just blue jeans and an old T-shirt.   
  
The second person was a woman. She looked older than Robert and older than the gentleman, as well. She looked to be somewhere in her upper forties or so. She was short and more than a little pudgy.  
  
The third was a young girl. In one picture, she was pictured with the gentleman and the woman, and she was young; about 8. In another picture she was by herself and looked to be a teenager. Elizabeth could tell it was the same girl, though.  
  
The fourth person, of course, being Robert. It was odd. There was a picture of him with the woman and a different picture of him with the little girl and he was smiling broadly in both of them. However, there was one picture with all four people and everyone was smiling except Robert, who was glaring away from them all.  
  
"Who are these people?" she asked.  
  
He was expecting this, so he drained his glass, got up and stood next to her; closer than was really necessary. He pointed to the pictures. "That is my sister, her husband and their only daughter." He then pointed to the picture of him with his niece in which he was laughing heartily. He winced, "And I have no idea who that is." She chuckled softly. Robert was standing very close to her and staring at her longingly. She didn't notice this, but stayed focused on the pictures.  
  
"Why are you upset in this one?" she asked, very interested.  
  
He sighed and looked at the picture, then looked back at her. He was getting restless. "It's a long story. I'll tell you over coffee and donuts sometime."  
  
"I have time."  
  
He smiled. "Well, I can't tell you everything all at once, Elizabeth. I gotta keep you interested."  
  
She turned to him suddenly, and her smile disappeared immediately. Her face blanched and she just stared at him stricken.  
  
His smile disappeared as well, and he looked concerned. "What?"  
  
She turned away and composed herself. "Uh, nothing...nothing." She took a deep breath and put her smile back on. He still looked concerned, so she put her hand on his cheek and kissed him quickly. He closed his eyes as she kissed him and as she pulled away, he felt himself keep his eyes closed and lean in toward her with his lips parted, not wanting her to stop. But she didn't notice him do this and merely scampered off toward the kitchen. He swallowed, licked his lips and leaned on the mantle.  
  
"Are you having fun?" he asked.  
  
She turned around with a big grin on her face, as she walked away. "Quite," she said like a little girl. He couldn't help but grin. He slowly followed her into the kitchen and stopped at the entrance, leaning against the doorframe.  
  
She immediately started to snoop through every cabinet and drawer. His kitchen was immaculate. She wished her kitchen at home looked like this right now. She didn't even want to think about what would stink in there come tomorrow.   
  
Robert just watched her happily. He was wearing his prosthetic this evening. He had had it on ever since he went to meet her earlier. He never did much movement with it, but he had accomplished to be able to put the prosthetic hand in his pocket, which he did along with his real hand. So, when Elizabeth turned around briefly to look at him, it was almost as if he had both his arms with both hands in his pockets. It was a little bittersweet, but she just shook it off. He looked good.  
  
She walked over to the refrigerator with her back to Robert and opened the door. It was full. She found bread, cheese, Pepsi, chicken, hamburger beef, orange juice, milk, two bottles of wine and other odd assortments of food. It all looked very fresh. In fact most things looked like they hadn't even been opened. She took in a breath and was about to ask him about this, when she suddenly felt him right behind her. He had slowly placed his face up against her hair on the side of her face and his hand was gently at her waist. He moved his hand slowly, caressing her side as he brought his fingers up around to the top of her arm and then made small circles on her shoulder.   
  
"You don't really want to talk about the contents of my refrigerator, do you?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
She closed her eyes and relished in his closeness. "I guess not." She smiled.  
  
He pushed away her hair gently from her face to reveal her neck, which he stared at. He leaned down and kissed the bottom of her neck, just where it met her blouse. She leaned her head to the left, to give him more room to work. He slowly traced tiny kisses up her neck until he met with her ear. He began to lick and nibble tantalizing at her earlobe. She gave a little moan. He stopped and went weak. Her little moans seemed to have that affect on him.  
  
They both just stood there for a second. The refrigerator door was still wide open with them both in front of it. Robert stared at her shoulders and her blouse. He noticed quickly that the buttons seemed to be on the back. He didn't know if she'd let him so soon. He pushed aside all her hair from her back and placed it all across her left shoulder. She leaned her head down, breathing coarsely. With one hand she held her hair and with the other she supported herself against the freezer door. He kissed and licked at the back of her neck and just ran his fingers up and down her spine, right next to the buttons.  
  
He stopped kissing her and leaned over to one side to watch her face, which he couldn't see very well, because she was looking down. He played with a button in his fingers that was located at the small of her back.  
  
"It's okay," she whispered deeply and seductively. He undid it immediately with great ease. She always found it difficult to do or undo a button with one hand...but he didn't. His fingers graced up her back to the top button and undid that one effortlessly, as well. He was breathing against her neck, staring at her back as he undid one small button at a time. He reached up to her right shoulder and pulled the fabric away; then he did the same with the left shoulder until the material fell to the floor.  
  
She was wearing a black, laced bra. He found it very alluring. He immediately started kissing at her bare shoulder. She was breathing hard. Her chest was heaving up and down. He pulled in close behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. She automatically moved her hand backwards and forwards across his forearm as he kept kissing her shoulder. Without thinking, he lifted the prosthetic arm and the plastic came against the bare skin at her side. She flinched at this and he pulled the prosthetic away instantly.  
  
He stopped kissing her and just held her close against his chest. "Do you always wear this?" he asked, referring to the very sexy bra.  
  
"No," she responded coyly.  
  
"Aren't you cold?" he asked smiling.  
  
"No, not really." As she said this, she twisted around to face him and wrapped her arms around him. He didn't budge. His arm was still around her waist. Only now, instead of his hand on her stomach, it was on her back. "Still, it'd be a shame to let all this food spoil."  
  
"I suppose so." He scooted her forward and over a little, to clear her from the fridge. He had practically lifted her off the floor. He was stronger than he looked. Smiling and without having to let go, or even look away from her eyes, he kicked the door closed with his foot.  
  
"You might be kind of handy to have around," she stated.  
  
He abruptly came on to her and kissed her hard, pinning her back against the now closed refrigerator door. His body was completely pressed firm against hers. He had complete control over her and he was definitely stronger than she had thought he was. She couldn't move, but he wasn't so rough that he was hurting her. She returned his kisses fervently, but she was starting to shake. This was just so new. Not just it being with Robert, but she had to admit, she'd never been pinned against a door before. He was so intense and passionate. She wasn't used to such intensity and it shook her up. She tried to ignore it.  
  
She tugged at the back of his shirt and he released his hold against her just enough for her to untuck his shirt. He stopped kissing her and backed up just a little to catch his breath, leaning his hand up against the freezer door just above her head. She was shaking. "Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." She stepped closer to him to undo his shirt buttons. He just closed his eyes and tilted his head back to let her. Her hands were trembling something fierce, which had never happened to her before while making love to someone. She was having trouble with the buttons. He noticed she was taking a while and opened his eyes. He looked down to see her trembling.  
  
"You need some help with that?" he smiled.  
  
"No," she replied defensively, only just then getting his top button undone. He grabbed her left hand in his and kissed it.  
  
"It's okay. Just relax, Elizabeth." He was grinning. He thought maybe he shouldn't be rough with her again. She leaned back against the refrigerator, her hand on her forehead, catching her breath.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me," she said. "I've never reacted like that before."  
  
He just stared at her with great care and in deep thought. She was about to cry from embarrassment. He stepped over to her, wrapped his arm around her and held her lovingly. She rested against him. Maybe she was just too tired and too full of caffeine.  
  
"We haven't finished the tour," he exclaimed out of the blue. She laughed nervously. He kept his arm around her as he guided her away, leaving her blouse on the floor. "This is the kitchen," he said. She chuckled again, with tears in her eyes. Was Robert actually being nice?  
  
"This is the living room, but we've been here." He released his arm from her back and took her hand to lead her up the stairs.  
  
"These are the stairs," he cried out merrily, guiding her up them.  
  
"This is the bathroom." He opened the bathroom door and closed it quickly without even really looking at it.  
  
Opening another door, "This is the lounge. More books and stuff in here, but we don't really want to read right now. Maybe later." He was talking in a tone of a tour guide. She giggled again weakly.  
  
He moved on. "Keep walking. Keep walking. This is the junk room. I will spare you from even opening the door. Can't promise nothing won't attack you if I do. This way. Follow me, please."  
  
They reached the last room and he got rid of his tour guide voice. "And this is my room." He opened the door, turned on the light and let her go in first. He walked over to a little lamp in the corner and flicked it on. He went over to a drawer and found a candle and some matches. He lit it. He walked back over to the light switch and flipped it off. He glanced at her before stepping over to a stereo and scanning some CDs. He pulled one out and started some soft instrumental music that seemed romantic.  
  
He looked at her deflated. "Is this better?"  
  
"I guess. I don't know. I'm so embarrassed. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. Don't be." He walked over to her and gently kissed her. "You don't need to be sorry. I'm sorry."  
  
While kissing her gently, he undid the buttons on his shirt and took it off. "I don't really like this thing very much, do you?" he asked referring to the prosthetic.  
  
"No, not really," she answered cringing.  
  
He took it off and set it on his dresser. He kissed her again, rubbing her back with his hand and undoing the small clasp of her bra. He led her backwards to the bed and they plopped down on it. He was lying on top of her. He pealed off his dress shoes with his feet and Elizabeth did the same with her slip-on shoes.  
  
"See, it's a nice bed. Soft." He bounced her a little on it. She giggled meekly and he smiled back. This wasn't her usual behavior. She was usually stronger than this. "You're so sweet," he said to her. "So precious. I-"  
  
He stopped himself. Without thinking, he was about to tell her he loved her, but it was too soon.  
  
"I wanna take care of you," he told her instead.  
  
She stared at him, then reached up and kissed him. She forcefully turned him around on the bed until she was on top of him. She sat up on top of him and took off her bra and threw it on the floor. He looked at her, then caressed her left breast before she stepped off of him and stood next to the bed. She took off the rest of her clothes awkwardly until she was standing in front of him complete naked.  
  
He was breathless, staring at her body. In one swift movement, he sat up, ripped off his socks and bolted around quickly to undo the covers, which he had some trouble with, but somehow managed it and held them open for her to crawl in with him. She did so. He held her close and protectively. He unzipped his pants under the covers and somehow got it all off and kicked it on the floor. They both lay there under the covers completely vulnerable.  
  
He held her tightly next to him...just like he had imagined so many times. He made love to her in the dark, with the candle, the lamp, and the soft music. Afterwards, he held her close. He never wanted to let her go. He was in love with her so much.  
  
---------------  
  
After sleeping for a couple of hours, they both began to wake up. She was lying to his left, so he could hold her easily with his right arm. He had his arm and his leg wrapped around her. He started to wake up and he turned to lie on his back.  
  
"Okay," he said. He knew she was awake and just lying there. He wanted to play. He flipped on another little lamp by the bed and it made her flinch.  
  
"Robert, what are you doing?" she whined. She was still sleepy.  
  
"It's time to read."  
  
"What?"  
  
He reached over next to him on the little table by the bed and pulled off a piece of paper he had there. "Oh, look. What a coincidence," he stated sarcastically. "Here's something right here to read." He mocked surprise. "Why, it's a letter."  
  
She woke up. "Oh, Robert, don't you dare."  
  
He cleared his throat loudly. "'Dear Robert,'" He stopped. "I like that part. That's my favorite part really."  
  
"You would, you pig. It's your name."  
  
"Exactly. Let's see. Yada, yada yada. Blah, blah, blah. Mush, mush, mush. Okay, here we go." He held the paper up. "'But this was foolish. I should never have let other people run my life for me. I've been doing that most of my life, really.' Hmm, I never would have known that about you, Lizzie."  
  
She crinkled her forehead. "Wait a second. I thought I crossed that part out."  
  
"Oh, you did, but you didn't do a very good job and if you hold it up to the light like so, you can read it quite clearly." He held it up above his head against the light.  
  
Her eyes widened and she took in a big gulp of air. "You give that back!" She reached over him to grab the letter, but he pulled it farther past her reach.  
  
"Uh, uh, uh, uh, Lizzie. We're not finished with story-time, yet."  
  
She got stern as a desperate measure. "Robert, give it back, now!"  
  
"It really doesn't matter." He smiled and talked slowly now, emphasizing each word, looking her straight in the eye. "I - already - have - it - memorized."  
  
She eyed him suspiciously. "No you don't. You're lying."  
  
He gave her a look that spoke, 'Are you sure?'  
  
She slunk back slowly on the bed. She plopped back down and placed both her hands over her face. "Oh," she moaned.  
  
He smiled and cleared his throat again. "Okay, where was I? Blah, blah, blah. Robert, you're so wonderful. Robert, I worship the ground you walk on."  
  
"I never said that!"  
  
"It was implied. Ah, here we go. 'Contrary to popular opinion, you're a good man. Deep down.' Deep down, Lizzie!? Deep down!? I think I'm offended."  
  
"Well, I crossed it out."  
  
"Doesn't matter. You thought it. And I think that remark totally cancels out what you wrote earlier about me wanting to be your own, personal, little sex slave."  
  
"I never wrote that, you little ass."  
  
"Lizzie. Is your mind always in the gutter?"  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"Ooh, I hate you, too," he replied seductively. She started blushing. "But, seriously, Lizzie, I know I'm irresistible and all, but I would think you could at least control yourself until after story-time. Let's see." He scanned over the letter again. "Ah, yes. 'You're sweet.' Lizzie, I had never thought you had it in you to sink so low to insult me with such a negative and derogatory remark against my very character."  
  
She just stared at him for a while. "I've seen you be sweet to Ella."  
  
"Oh, that was just to fool you. When you weren't watching, we both ate chocolate 'til we puked." She smiled and he continued. "Then I taught her to curse in 4 different languages."  
  
"Oh, that's what she's been babbling."  
  
"Then we watched some wrestling. I taught her a few moves." Elizabeth laughed at him. "After that, we headed to the bars. I wouldn't let her drive, though. I mean I do have my scruples."  
  
"See, that was sweet."  
  
"Oh, yes. Okay, and last but not least. 'So why the hell am I caring about what anyone else thinks? All I really care about is you.'"  
  
He paused and didn't say anything before continuing.  
  
"'I care about you and I want to be with you, Robert.'" He turned his face to look at her, with love in his eyes.  
  
She crinkled her nose. "You liked that?" she asked unbelievably.  
  
"I like you." And leaned over and kissed her deeply. He made love to her again and then they fell asleep and slept in each other's arms until morning. 


	21. Don't Worry

Sorry it took so long everybody. I've been really busy lately. I hope you didn't think I'd abandoned you, because I haven't.  
  
Alright, I think I like this chapter 21 better. This was a hard chapter to write. I feel there's so much going on with both of these characters I can't put it all into words. Thank you, BritishBabe, for your suggestions. I've taken them into consideration and you will definitely see some of them either here or in future chapters.  
  
My dear friend Slingblade - If you really would like to read my first chapter 21, as well. Just email me and I can send it to you. Merrymime  
  
R - For, well, do I really need to tell you?  
  
Chapter 21 - Don't Worry  
  
Mmm, Mark.  
  
For literally a brief second in time Elizabeth found herself in that state right when you first wake up. You know that state. That moment when you've woken, but you're not quite sure where you are or what time it is or what day it is and it takes a moment to figure it out. In fact, sometimes due to a dream or a memory, you find yourself thinking you're someplace you're not...or thinking you're with someone you're not.  
  
Elizabeth had this moment and for only a second, things were back the way they should have been...she was at home and in bed with Mark. But, this second passed fleetingly and when it was over she was wide-awake, for she jolted awake to the realization that she wasn't with Mark. Mark was dead. She was in Robert's house and Robert's bed laying naked on her back with Robert asleep beside her.  
  
She just stared at the ceiling with her arms above the covers. Robert was very close. He was on his side with his arm wrapped tightly around her. He had also wrapped his leg around both of hers and his nose and lips were against her shoulder. She could feel his breath against her skin.  
  
She noticed the fresh light coming in through the window so she could see around the room clearly. She turned to look at Robert. He was fast asleep. He wasn't snoring and his mouth wasn't hanging open or anything disgusting like that. He looked peaceful and content. Funny how everyone pretty much looks the same when they're sleep. Oh, sure. Some people sleep with their mouths hanging open and drool running down their cheeks; while others perhaps snore. Still others tend to sleep on their backs or maybe on their sides or perhaps their stomachs. Some people talk in their sleep. But, for the most part, everyone looks the same. You can tell absolutely nothing about one's personality by the way he or she sleeps. That person could be the nicest person in the world. Maybe they take orphans to baseball games once a month. Maybe they feed the birds in the park. Maybe they ride a bike to stay fit. Or on the other hand, maybe they throw stones at the ducks in the pond. Maybe they get miserably drunk every Saturday night and make prank phone calls. Maybe they talk down to people at work, call people names and make everyone around them feel about an inch high. When someone's asleep they could be anybody. They all look the same: peaceful and at ease with life. Odd thoughts. Odd thoughts indeed.  
  
Elizabeth turned her face the other way in order to check the clock on the nightstand. It read 7:41 am. She had to go to the bathroom. But, she didn't really want to wake Robert right now. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts. She was a little confused right now due to the fact she automatically thought of Mark when she woke. True, this was the first time she'd slept with someone since Mark died, but that was long ago. Wasn't she over it by now? She'd thought she'd been, but now she wasn't so sure.  
  
She slowly pulled her legs away from Robert and he got the hint. He released her legs from his own without waking. Then she slowly tried to slide away from under his arm. He moved his arm and shifted to his back, but he still showed no signs of really waking. Elizabeth let out a small sigh of relief as she sat up on the bed reaching for her underwear on the floor.  
  
Robert did wake. But, he did not open his eyes. He just shifted to his back as she moved away from him. Suddenly a great fear rose up inside of him like a wave. He did not let this fear show outwardly, but it woke him completely. This was it. She was leaving. She would regret this evening for the rest of her life and she wouldn't even say good-bye. She was just going to leave and he'd never see her again. The agony of this swept over him stronger than he thought he could bear.  
  
He didn't budge. Inside he wanted to suddenly jerk awake, grab her arm and plead with her to stay. He wanted to tell her how he'd do anything for her. He'd do whatever she wanted; whatever she needed from him. He fought the urge to leap up and proclaim how much he loved her more than anything else in the world. But, he merely pretended to be asleep.  
  
He opened his eyes ever so slightly to see her put on her underwear and then shake her hands through her hair. She was so lovely. Next, she would grab her slacks or her bra...but she didn't. Robert opened his eyes a little bit more as she stood up and grabbed not her slacks, not her bra, but his shirt off the floor. She put it on. Her own blouse, of course, was downstairs on the kitchen floor. Robert was not a tall man so his shirt didn't really cover her completely. Small parts of her underwear could still be seen past the bottom of the shirt. Robert, of course, noticed every little detail of this sort. Elizabeth walked into the bathroom. This subsided Robert's fears a bit. Since she put on his shirt, the chances of her leaving seemed minimal to him.  
  
After leaving the bathroom, Elizabeth proceeded to go downstairs to fetch her blouse. Once she reached the living room, however, a great feeling of curiosity hit her. She also wanted to get her mind off of Mark. She saw a desk sitting in the corner of the room. She sat at it, looked up at the stairs briefly to make sure he wasn't coming and opened the top drawer. She spotted nothing important really; typical things. There were pens, pencils, paper, rubber bands, stamps, etc. She found bills he hadn't paid, yet. And the due dates were getting kinda close.  
  
She closed the drawer and opened another one. It seemed to be more of a junk drawer. It held batteries and cables; maps and duct tape; a hammer. But this drawer also contained a calculator and his checkbook. She looked up at the stairs again before picking up the checkbook. Just when she was about to open it, she heard a noise from upstairs and she jumped. She caught her breath and then slowly opened the book. It read about $8,400. This wasn't too bad considering. But, he wouldn't be able to live on that forever. She put the book back and closed the drawer. Just then, she felt guilty.  
  
She got up and went to the kitchen to fetch her blouse, but once she got there she realized she was hungry. She walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. She wasn't going to take anything without his permission, but she just wanted to look. The memory of Robert coming up behind her last time she opened this fridge came back to her. She closed her eyes and closed the door. Memories of Mark came flooding back. She couldn't help it. She leaned in front of the sink with her eyes closed. What was she doing? This was wrong. This was all wrong. None of this was supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to be here. She was supposed to have lived with Mark and Ella. She was supposed to have been at home with them right now; waking up in her own bed in Mark's arms, not Robert's.  
  
She thought back to her letter. Did she mean the things she said in it? She wasn't so sure anymore. She thought she cared for Robert, but now all she could think about was Mark. She was mad at him for leaving her here to make these types of decisions. How could he? It wasn't supposed to be like this.  
  
As she was leaning on the sink, she couldn't help it. She began to cry. She hit the sink with her palm and sunk down to the floor. She sat there getting out a good cry. She hadn't cried like that for a while. Too much was going on around her too fast. She was afraid of making a mistake. She cupped her face in her hands and wept loudly.  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
She jerked up. He was standing at the doorway in shorts looking concerned. Elizabeth sniffled. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was red. "I'm sorry," she said. "I..." But she couldn't finish before she started to cry again. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She didn't know what to do.  
  
Robert came up close to her. He wasn't sure what was wrong with her and he wasn't sure of the right thing to do, but he knelt down on the floor and held her. She wrapped her arms around him and cried on his shoulder. She didn't want to think about whether it was right to be with Robert or not. She just wanted to be comforted. Her tears were hot against his chest.  
  
"Should I be worried here?" he asked slow and confusedly.  
  
"No, no," she whined into his chest. "I'm sorry. Damn."  
  
He didn't say anything for a while and just kissed her forehead, but then added, "You'll be fine."  
  
She didn't respond, but she slowly stopped crying and sunk her face even deeper into his chest. He lifted her chin to look at her. He smiled and kissed her lips gently and lovingly. Her lips were wet and salty with tears, but he didn't care. She kissed him back and in that moment, Robert wanted more than anything to tell her how much he loved her. But, he was scared to.  
  
While he was kissing her, the silence was broken by Elizabeth's stomach growling loudly. Robert stopped and smiled against her lips. "Are you hungry?" he asked seductively.  
  
"Maybe," replied Elizabeth equally as seductive, grateful she could get things back to being light.  
  
"Here." He stood up and then helped her up. As he did this she moved herself close up against him. She was hungry for food, yes, but she was too emotional right now to eat. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him. She still wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing, of course. But, she couldn't help it. He was right there in front of her and she couldn't resist. She was very much attracted him. There was no mistake in that.  
  
"I don't wanna eat," she said to him.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Just then, they sort of made their way to the living room couch awkwardly while kissing each other. They plopped down and Robert started unbuttoning his shirt, which was on her. As he got it all unbuttoned, he began to kiss and kneed her breasts and stomach. She was reveling in this feeling when suddenly she got a new thought. She thought about it for a minute, though, before saying anything.  
  
"Uh, Robert," she said finally. He began to kiss, lick and rub his hand along her thigh.  
  
"What?" he asked without even looking up.  
  
"Um, I'm not sure if we should do this again like this."  
  
He stopped and looked at her shocked. "What?!"  
  
She practically laughed and sat up bringing her face close to his. She contemplated a second before speaking, figuring out how to put it. She spoke to him slowly. "You know, I love my daughter. I love her more than anything. She means the world to me, Robert."  
  
Robert glared at her confused and frustrated. "But...as much as I love Ella...I don't really want...another Ella."  
  
The light dawned. "Oh," he said relieved and smiled. "Okay." He kissed her again and kissed her between every word he said next. "You...stay...Don't...move." After 'move,' he kissed her longer and harder, pushing her head against the couch. He subsequently leapt upstairs, taking them two or three at a time. Elizabeth just sat there.  
  
Once Robert got up to his bathroom, he began opening drawers. He wasn't finding what he was looking for. He ran to his dresser and dug things out of it; practically throwing things on the floor. He found it. It was a small box and he turned it to open it. As he did, though, he spotted the expiration date. It read Mar. 1997. He sighed and walked down the stairs slowly and dejectedly. They looked at each other. She had wrapped his shirt back around her.  
  
"I found them," he said weakly.  
  
"Okay," she replied unsure of why he looked so sad.  
  
"They're expired."  
  
"Oh...well, how expired?" A little bit wouldn't mean that much.  
  
"'97"  
  
"Oh." She crinkled her forehead.  
  
"I could go buy some more real quick," he offered, unsure of her response.  
  
She thought. She shrugged. "Okay."  
  
This surprised him. "Really?"  
  
"Sure. I guess I can wait," she answered playfully. As long as things stayed playful with Elizabeth, she was okay. As long as she could keep things light, she was okay. As long as she didn't think about anything too emotional, she wouldn't cry or feel too strongly. It was her way.  
  
"Okay," he said as he leaped back upstairs. She leaned back against the couch and closed her eyes trying to rest and not think about anything in particular. He raced back down quickly, completely dressed in T-shirt and slacks with his car keys in hand.  
  
"Are you driving?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," he answered as he leaned down to kiss her before leaving.  
  
"You still can?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"In emergency situations."  
  
"I see."  
  
He kissed her again and her eyes were closed. "Don't leave," he said.  
  
She kept her eyes closed and answered playfully, "Don't worry. I won't." She opened her eyes and her smile faded. He was staring at her face intently. He had been serious. His eyes were longing and loving. She looked down away from his eyes.  
  
"Okay," he said and left quickly.  
  
Just then she realized that his desire for her is what made her so nervous. That look in his eyes is what had made her tremble, coupled with the fact she hadn't made love to anyone since Mark. No one had ever looked at her like that before except him. He was so passionate. It was too intense and it made her uncomfortable. She didn't want to think about it. She laid back again and closed her eyes.  
  
After a few minutes, the phone rang. It startled her and she jumped. Should she answer it or let the machine get it? After the fourth ring, she leaned over to the phone and saw the machine was off. Why did he have his answering machine off? She bent over and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello." There was no answer. "Hello?" she said again.  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
She froze. "Kerry?" she asked timidly.  
  
"I'm sorry. Did I dial the wrong number?" asked Kerry slow and roughly while scanning her Rolodex to make sure she'd picked up the right card.  
  
"Uh, no...no. You dialed right. Look, could you call back this afternoon, perhaps?"  
  
"Uh, sure, sure," Kerry answered, pretending to be casual. There was a long, unnatural silence. There was tenseness in both their voices.  
  
"Alright," said Elizabeth.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good-bye, Kerry," Elizabeth stated coldly.  
  
Elizabeth realized it was Sunday. She had told Kerry on Friday that he'd better be back at work by Monday. Monday was now tomorrow.  
  
After they hung up, Kerry sat in her office chair staring out into space in front of her. Her fists were clenched on the desk. She felt used and embarrassed. She was furious. Suddenly, she jerked in front of her and whacked at the lamp on the side of her desk. It flew across the room, colliding with the wall and shattering, before falling onto the soft carpet of the floor.  
  
---------------  
  
As soon as Robert came back, he immediately made love to her on the living room couch. He didn't even go upstairs first. He zoomed directly to the love of his life. He ripped off his clothes and ripped off hers, too. Elizabeth tried to clear her brain from everything that wanted to distract her. She succeeded for the most part. She also avoided his eyes. This helped her and she stayed calm.  
  
---------------  
  
A few hours later, Elizabeth was dressed in her own clothes. The clothes she had been wearing the day before. Robert walked her out to the front door.  
  
"So when can I see you again?" he asked her plainly.  
  
"Um...I don't know." She knew she'd see him tomorrow, but he didn't know that, yet. She was feeling guilty again. She was being dishonest. "I'll call you," she concluded.  
  
"Yeah." He looked down agitated, like he didn't believe her.  
  
She kissed him quickly and hugged him, smiling. "Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine."  
  
Still hugging her, Robert crinkled his brow. Odd choice of words, he thought. She let go and walked away to catch the EL that would take her to pick up her daughter. He watched her leave thoughtfully, before she was completely out of sight.  
  
A couple of hours later, the phone rang. 


	22. Ask Me No Questions

If you read chapter 21 a while back, please realize that you need to go back and reread the new chapter 21. It's quite a bit different than the first one. Sorry about that. But I didn't like the first one after I posted it. But, I think the one I've just written and posted with this chapter is pretty good. Thank you so much everyone. I love you all.  
  
R - Yeah, still. I think most chapters will be from now on, actually.  
  
Chapter 22 - Ask Me No Questions...  
  
Dr. Robert Romano plunged through the ambulance bay doors bright and early Monday morning. He crisply walked back behind the front desk of the Emergency Room of Cook County General. As he got there, he did a double take with his eyebrows raised. Susan was bent over with her head under the desk, obviously looking for something.  
  
"Well, glad to see we're all smiles this morning. Happy to see me back?" spoke up Robert. Susan immediately bumped her head on the counter above her and stood up out from under it. She stared at Dr. Romano with her mouth hanging open. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to make that face or it'll stay like that?"  
  
"You're back?" was all Susan could get out.  
  
"Well, I can see you're as happy about it as I am."  
  
"No...I just...well...I'm surprised." She smiled weakly.  
  
"Not as much as I am, I assure you." He glanced around at things and at the board before continuing. "Well, I can see we all had a nice vacation from actually working while I was away."  
  
"We had a bunch of people come in all at once."  
  
"Yeah...right."  
  
Susan ignored his statement. She ignored most of the things he said and that worked quite well. "Well, welcome back," she stated to him genuinely.  
  
He glared at her unbelievably. "As much as I enjoy being sucked up to, Dr. Lewis, I actually find it annoying before my first cup of coffee."  
  
"No, really. Better you than me."  
  
He stopped and looked at her confused. "What?"  
  
"Yeah," Susan began talking confusedly. "Weaver offered the position to me just last Friday."  
  
Romano stared at Susan. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Well, I told her I'd think about it, but maybe she just got the hint that I really wasn't interested and got desperate." She smiled at him with her little 'got desperate,' line.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
There was a long pause and then Susan began going through charts, picked one up and began to leave, when Robert stopped her. "Uh, I wanna have a meeting with all staff at 9:30 in the lounge, doctors and nurses. Make sure they're all there."  
  
Susan looked at her watch. "That's in 15 minutes! I can't round everybody up by then."  
  
"I'm sure you'll figure it out," he replied blankly while strolling away from her and heading toward the elevators.  
  
---------------  
  
Elizabeth had decided to lock herself in her office for the day. And maybe tomorrow for that matter. Actually, all week was looking pretty good. She'd been there for a few hours with files in front of her, but hardly anything had gotten done. She decided to step out to get something to eat. She prayed she wouldn't have to talk to anyone. She was scared someone would find out what she was hiding. She was hiding information about Kerry's dealings with the Alderman and to make it even worse she had actually blackmailed her into giving Robert his job back. And she hadn't told Robert any of this. For some reason, the events that took place Saturday night made the scheme with Kerry seem even worse. She realized she didn't really know if Robert was there today. She didn't even know if he would want to come back here.  
  
As Elizabeth stepped out of her office, she barely got out the door when she spotted him. She couldn't run away now. He had already seen her.  
  
"Lizzie!" he called out to her.  
  
"Robert!?" she called back, trying to look surprised to see him. She turned around to close the door to her office. That would, at least, be a second of not having to look at him. "What are you doing here?" she asked again trying to sound surprised.  
  
Robert got to her and gave her a strange look. "You mean you haven't heard?"  
  
She blanched and didn't know what to say. "Oh, well, yes, yes. I heard. I was just wondering what you were doing up here?"  
  
He stared at her. "Well, I came to see you."  
  
Elizabeth didn't say anything and just looked around a bit to see if anyone was listening. Thankfully, no one was. Robert kept staring at her with a sly grin on his face.  
  
"So...did you know about any of this, by any chance?"  
  
She looked at him. Her eyes widened. "Any of what?"  
  
"My being offered by Weaver to come back."  
  
"Oh, uh, no, no. It's as big a shock to me as it is to you."  
  
Robert just stared at her for a while, nodding slightly. She just looked back at him, nodding in return. "Right, well, okay. Uh, yeah." He finally stated abruptly not wanting to press it any further. "So, then, in regards to more pressing and important matters of business...do you, uh, wanna have lunch?"  
  
"Oh, um..."  
  
"I would be flexible with your busy schedule, of course. You could just come down to get me when you're out of surgery."  
  
She was just looking at the floor. "Actually, I'm not on the board today."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But, I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on, Robert. I don't think I'll be able to." Of course, that wasn't the truth. The truth was even though she thought she didn't care what people thought, when it came down to it she didn't think she could just waltz right on down to the ER in order to pick up Robert for lunch.  
  
He glared at her sternly. "I see."  
  
Even though she wasn't looking at him, she sensed the anger in his voice. She looked up and then looked all around herself again. Robert saw this, raised his eyebrows and looked around, too, in following suit with her, then crinkled his brow.  
  
"Listen," she whispered. He leaned in closer to her. "What time do you get off?"  
  
"Seven. You?"  
  
"Six." He just nodded and kept staring at her fixedly. She stared down at the floor again. "You could, uh, come by tonight. I mean...if you wanted to."  
  
His voice got stern. "Of course, I want to."  
  
She caught his eyes again, but backed away from him abruptly as she spotted a nurse passing by. Elizabeth smiled at her as she passed. Robert didn't budge or look away from Elizabeth's eyes for a second. He couldn't blame her. But, he was not smiling. After the nurse was long gone, Elizabeth continued.  
  
"I put Ella to bed around 8:30, so if you wanted to come around 9..."  
  
"That late?"  
  
"Oh, well, I guess if you wanted to come earlier..."  
  
"No, nine's fine."  
  
Elizabeth just stood staring at her shoes a little confused. He kept staring at her until finally he just said, "Okay," then turned around and left. She wasn't hungry anymore. She went back into her office. For some reason, that didn't seem to go well.  
  
--------------  
  
Robert burst through the lounge door.  
  
"It's 9:45!" griped Haleh. "We've been stuck in here for 15 minutes!"  
  
"Well, I'm glad to see you can still tell time. Okay, listen up. I will spare you...well, actually, I will spare myself from the agony of niceties in telling you 'I'm back and here to stay, so get used to it' and I will cut straight to the point. As I was informing Dr. Lewis this morning, I hope you all had a nice little vacation while I was away and are now ready to get back to work. From now on, if I see any patient up on that board for more than an hour, I will personally be getting involved myself to make sure they are gone. And trust me, you do not want me getting involved. Have I made myself clear? Good. Secondly, things will be going back to normal and the nurses will go back to taking inventory every day. You can piss and moan as much as you like. I live off it, actually. That's how I get my thrills. Is that clear to everyone? Are there any questions? No. Good. Great. Now get back to work. Thank you."  
  
Robert rattled off that speech as if in one breath. Then he burst out of the lounge immediately without waiting to see if they had any questions.  
  
---------------  
  
Robert arrived at Elizabeth's doorstep promptly that evening. In fact, he was just a few minutes early. He wanted to spend as much time with her as he could. For a little while, they just sat on the couch together, awkwardly looking straight ahead, not touching each other.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" she asked politely.  
  
"No, no. I'm fine," he answered.  
  
She nodded and they paused again. Slowly, they both raised their heads to look at each other. They stared into each other's eyes for only a moment. Suddenly, at the same time and in one quick beat, they both grabbed each other in a very passionate embrace. He kissed her harder and harder forcing her back to lie down on the couch. She moaned involuntarily, as he placed his entire body upon hers, massaging her hip in his hand.  
  
Elizabeth thought she might have heard a little sound from upstairs where her daughter slept. Robert didn't hear anything, but Elizabeth stopped his kissing her. "What?" he asked.  
  
"We need to try and be quiet."  
  
"Speak for yourself," he whispered as he bent back down to nibble on her earlobe.  
  
"I'm serious," she stated.  
  
"Would it be better in your room?"  
  
This caught her off guard. She didn't know if she could do that. That's where she'd slept with Mark. In fact, this was the house Mark had bought her.  
  
"No," she answered. "We should stay here." She got out from under him and he moved aside to let her. "Help me," she stated as she stood by the coffee table as if to move it. He got up and did as she told him and helped her move it aside. She then threw aside all the couch cushions and unfolded her couch into a hideaway bed. It already had sheets on it. She ran upstairs and after a moment brought down a blanket, unfolded it and placed it on the bed. She walked over to where he was standing and began to kiss him again, savoring the feeling of it and keeping her thoughts focused on him. She untucked his shirt and ran her hands up under it on the skin of his back, massaging his back with her fingers. She then reached her hands around to his stomach as she kissed him fervently. Her fingers began to play with his belt buckle until she was able to unbuckle it and whip it off. He took in a ragged breath of pleasure as she did this.  
  
She backed up from him and took off her shirt, then went back to kissing him. She had wiped her mind blank of everything except his body in front of hers. He wrapped his arm around her back and slowly and tantalizingly undid the clasps of her bra. He released the straps from her shoulders and it fell to the floor exposing her breasts to him in the bright room. She didn't even flinch this time. She just stared at him, breathing hard. He stared down at her breasts as he undid the buttons of his own shirt and took it off, as well.  
  
Elizabeth began to reach over to the top of his pants to undo them when he suddenly reached his arm around her and held her tight against his chest. He didn't kiss her. He didn't even kiss her neck or shoulder. He just stood there holding her; his bare chest held firm against hers. He snuggled his nose and lips against her neck and hair. She could feel his breath against her skin and she hugged him back.  
  
He moved her over to the bed and lied there with her; his body on top of hers. They were only naked from the waist up. He propped himself up on his elbow so he could look into her eyes. He opened his mouth to speak to her.  
  
"Look, I know I'm not a very nice guy."  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes and interrupted him. "Robert-"  
  
"No, just let me do this. I know I'm a jerk. I've hurt a lot of people and I don't really care, really. But, I know I've hurt you...a few times along the way and I'm sorry. I understand this is a lot for you and it's going to take some time. I know. But, realize this, Elizabeth. I don't want to hurt you, ag-, I'm not going to hurt you again. I won't say anything. What we do is nobody else's business." He bent down and kissed her again before saying, "I want to be good to you, Elizabeth." He kissed her more, then moved his lips on over to her neck, kissing her skin.  
  
As he did this, Elizabeth became withdrawn. She stared up at the ceiling with a dazed expression on her face. Her mind definitely was not focused on Robert's body anymore. Her mind was feeling the extraordinary guilt she had been feeling quite frequently the past couple of days.  
  
He began to nibble on her ear as he blurted out, "You mean everything to me."  
  
She just closed her eyes and opened them again staring up at the ceiling. If these words were supposed to offer comfort, they did anything but. How could she be such a horrible person? Who was the jerk now?  
  
His mouth came back up to kiss her lips again. He slowly pushed the remainder or her clothes off her as well as his own and made love to her yet again. He had come prepared with condoms stuffed in his pockets. He watched her face as he made love to her. Her eyes were closed and facing away from him. He could tell he was obviously more emotionally engaged than she was. He longed for her to trust him, but he knew she couldn't.  
  
When they had finished, he lied down beside her holding her in his arm. He wished now more than ever he had both arms to hold her with. He didn't know what more to do with her. She was hiding something from him and he wished she would just tell him. He didn't care what it was. He just wanted to know. All he knew to do now was love her.  
  
---------------  
  
Okay, mushy I know. But, I've concluded I like mush, so if you don't, you could always write your own story without it. Hey, maybe I should have called this chapter "Mush Central."  
  
Also, I know I didn't include the conversation with Kerry and Robert, but as I thought it through, I kinda felt it unnecessary. Please review and let me know what you think. Now that they're together (sort of) it kinda makes the story different. 


End file.
